<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Worlds Collide by Bri_the_Slytherpuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944667">When Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_the_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Bri_the_Slytherpuff'>Bri_the_Slytherpuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Magic, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_the_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Bri_the_Slytherpuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is riddled with grief due to the association of his family’s corrupt contribution during the Battle of Hogwarts. He strips himself of most of his riches and magical abilities while striving to possess a humble life as a Muggle. This all changes when an ex-class mate shows up to his bar one afternoon while investigating a new case for the Ministry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three years since the victory of the Battle of Hogwarts.</p><p>Hermione Granger began working at the largest department of the Ministry of Magic; the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was starting her first week at the division of the Improper Use of Magic Office. She would be taking on cases that included the maintenance of the necessary concealment of magic. This sometimes involved travelling to different countries within Europe and investigating certain cases that required the direct involvement of Muggles.</p><p>Today she was working in Liverpool. Following her day of investigating a Muggle's pub downtown, she decides to unwind over a drink.</p><p>A twinkling chandelier hangs over a large piano where a pianist plays a soothing riff. Mirrored walls hang from behind the bar which holds a large selection of fine alcohol. Decorative string lights drape across the mirrors. The rest of the lighting solely relied on the variety of candles that line the walls. The bar is mostly empty aside from a few groups of Muggles who sit in booths in the corners of the room.</p><p>Hermione takes a seat at the dimly lit bar closest to the window and retrieves her favorite book. She unwraps her scarf with one arm while setting down her purse with the other. Promptly burying her nose in her book, she holds up a finger to get the bartenders attention.</p><p>She moves an elbow out of the way as someone works a towel against the surface beneath her. The movement of the person's hand slows down and stalls temporarily. She blinks a few times while keeping her eyes on the book.</p><p>"I'll take a glass of Chardonnay, please." She glimpses over the book while watching the person's hand accelerate in movement. They throw the rag to the side and retrieve an empty glass from behind the bar.</p><p>The cling of the wineglass hits the bar surface. The bartender's fingers weave around the bottom post of the glass while pouring it three-quarters of the way full.</p><p>Hermione does a grateful nod while pressing the glass against her lower lip. Her eyes casually flutter upward and latch onto the person standing across from her. She goes slack-jawed once her brain registers the familiar person she was currently observing.</p><p>He's a young man with sleek beach blonde hair that sweeps across his forehead. He's wearing a black apron over a black dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned. He has a defined jaw line that appears to be clenched with his mouth in a thin line. His stormy grey eyes ignite against the candlelight that flares beneath them.</p><p>Hermione's hand clutches her chest as she accidentally inhales her sip of wine. She relentlessly coughs out while pressing a napkin up against her lips. "Draco?" she coughs. "Is that really you?"</p><p>The blonde swallows while gripping the bar top in front of him. "Granger. Long time no see."</p><p>Before she can say anything back, his eyes irritably dart to the side while tossing the rag over his shoulder. He leans his forearms against the bar while tending to the Muggle on her right. He keeps shifty eye contact with Hermione while taking the person's drink order.</p><p>Hermione watches on as the blonde calmly pours a pint of blonde ale and slides it to the Muggle. After using the cash register machine to print the tab, Draco tears the receipt from the device and shoves it in a black slip. He hands the check to the Muggle before bending over and picking up a rack of freshly cleaned glassware.</p><p>To her surprise, he walks behind a curtain separating the bar to the kitchen without a word. Her mind is full of untidy thoughts. It simply didn't add up. She hadn't heard of Draco or the Malfoy family, aside from Lucius who was currently doing time in Azkaban, since the end of the Battle.</p><p>On top of that, she certainly never imagined to find Draco in the Muggle world.. <em>working </em>like a Muggle, nonetheless.</p><p>Finding that she simply can't keep focus, she snaps the book shut before folding her hands over the text. After draining her glass, she patiently waits for his return.</p><p>An attractive young woman with brunette hair emerges from behind the curtain with big green eyes. She notices Hermione's empty glass and tilts her chin toward her. "Another glass, hon?"</p><p>"Please." Hermione nods her head. "However, I was hoping.. I was hoping to speak with my bartender."</p><p>The brunette nods her head before peeping her head through the curtain. "Draco," she calls. "A customer is asking for you."</p><p>Hermione tucks a piece of hair behind her ear while using a charm to magnify the voices of those around her.</p><p>"Can't you help them?" She hears Draco. "I'm off the clock."</p><p>The female bartender turns on her heels causing Hermione to nervously readjust in her seat.</p><p>"He'll be right out, hon."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Draco walks back into the bar area with a dark grey baseball cap fit snugly over his icy blonde locks. His arms are folded and he looks displeased. "You called?"</p><p>"You're.. <em>here</em>." Hermione's eyes widen. "You completely disappeared.. I thought you were <em>dead</em>.."</p><p>"Yes; I'm here," he replies with a cocked eyebrow and folded arms. "Wasn't aware that I was supposed to keep in touch." He takes the empty glass from Hermione's hand and tosses it in the sink while running the water.</p><p>"Your shift's over, isn't it?" She invitingly pats the vacant barstool on her left.</p><p>Draco's eyebrows suspiciously lower. "Listening in on me, were you?"</p><p>Hermione chooses to forego his statement. "Come; sit. I'll buy you a pint."</p><p>"And why would you wish to do that?" Draco ridicules. "You and I weren't particularly the best of mates in school.."</p><p>"You'd be right." She casually looks around them while flipping her hair over her shoulder. "However, it doesn't appear as though we're in school, does it?"</p><p>The same brunette from earlier emerges from the kitchen and joins Draco side. She traces an arm down his; slowly tracing her fingertips down to his hand.</p><p>"Madison," he greets stiffly. "This is.."</p><p>"Hermione," she says extending an arm. "Draco and I used to go to school together."</p><p>"Oh." The brunettes eyes contemplatively drag between them. "At the University of Manchester?"</p><p>Hermione's eyebrows pinch together. The look on Draco's face tells her that he didn't want her to speak a single word of Hogwarts. And, considering they were surrounded by Muggles, she plays it safe. ".. Right."</p><p>"You go on home, love," Draco dismisses the brunette. "I'll meet you there."</p><p>The woman walks to the coat rack and throws on her jacket. After centering herself once more in front of Draco he grabs onto either side of her arms and plants a quick kiss on the Muggle's cheek. Hermione's eyes momentarily widen, looking down and away while stroking the nape of her neck.</p><p>After pouring himself a pint, Draco walks from behind the bar and takes the seat that was offered prior. Hermione observes his humble backpack and dirtied sneakers. "You look.. different."</p><p>Draco smacks his lips together after taking a cold long sip from his beer glass. "Care to tell me what you're doing here, Granger?"</p><p>"I'm simply treating myself to a glass of wine after work." Hermione straightens in her seat. "And I could ask you the same. Never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy was willingly performing.. manual labor." Her voice lowers as she leans closer. "For <em>Muggles</em>." She can't withhold a snicker as she adds, "<em>Snogging </em>a muggle, nonetheless."</p><p>Draco rolls his eyes while forcefully exhaling. "And just what <em>work </em>are you partaking in, being on this side of town?"</p><p>She shuffles through her purse before handing over a small business card. He observes the ID with her picture; it moves a boomerang affect as Hermione proudly smiles for the camera. The ID reads: <em>Hermione Granger - Improper Use of Magic Officer, Ministry of Magic</em></p><p>Draco wrinkles his chin into a considerate frown. "Very impressive, Granger. But you still haven't answered my question as to why you're <em>here</em>, exactly."</p><p>"It's my first week on the case," Hermione states with pride. "There appears to be the use of underaged magic in a nonmagical territory. At this <em>very</em> bar; Willowcreek. <em>Please </em>tell me you aren't so thick as to use magic openly in the Muggle world.."</p><p>"That's impossible," Draco replies, visibly baffled. "Haven't used magic in years. And besides, do I appear to be <em>underaged</em>, Granger?"</p><p>Hermione's lower lip hangs while leaning in closer. "No magic at all?"</p><p>He shakes his head lazily.</p><p>"Appears we have much to catch up on." She hands back a copy of her ID which has her cellphone number attached to it. "Besides, we'll need a time to set up and discuss; considering you <em>are</em> an employee at the place in question. Let alone a magical witness."</p><p>He glances at her sideways. "As much as it's been lovely seeing your pretty face after all of this time, love.. I'm not interested." He pushes her ID against the bar top and slides it in front of her. "That <em>world</em> no longer concerns me."</p><p>Hermione slowly looks him up and down with contemplative eyes. "It's getting late." Standing to her feet, she scoots back the barstool and puts on her scarf. After grabbing her purse she tilts her upper body toward him with a self-assured smirk on her face. "Same time tomorrow, then?"</p><p>Draco strokes his chin while watching her closely. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help out an old comrade."</p><p>"Brilliant." She gives him a wink that transfers the same shameless smile onto his face. "It's a date, then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three years since the victory of the Battle of Hogwarts.</p><p>Following the imprisonment of his father, Draco Malfoy fled the scene and was never heard from again. Magic had only seemed to nullify his senses as an adolescent and the abuse of his powers led to countless incorrect decisions. Blood purity wasn't so pivotal when it meant that so many had lost their lives.</p><p>Following the Battle of Hogwarts Draco wished to strip himself of all magic and humble himself by discovering what it felt to live like a true Muggle.</p><p>It was a simple life in the Muggle world, and admittedly boring at times, but it was exactly what he had signed up for.</p><p>Hermione showed up at Draco's pub following his shift the next day as promised. After closing up his shift at work he took it upon himself to have a seat with her on the patio for a quick cup of coffee.</p><p>Yesterday he had been caught red handed living among the Muggles, even working as one, by the Muggle born. This was, of course, following all of the nasty comments he had made to her as a child.</p><p>But given his current status and alternate outlook on life, he was aware that he certainly wasn't any 'better' than Hermione; someone who he'd always secretly admired from afar in school. And if anything, his time away from the wizarding world made him come to the realization that those he pestered in school were actually those he looked up to. Even <em>him;</em> the Boy Who Lived and refused to die.</p><p>Draco is torn from his thoughts as Hermione stretches her arms across the table and lightly taps his forearm. "Thanks for meeting with me. I must admit, it was a bit of a surprise; running into you here."</p><p>"A surprise?" Draco repeats with a smirk. He pulls out a leather envelope from his apron that's full of tips from the day. He mindlessly counts the money before tossing it against the steel circular table. "Myself, counting muggle money before Hermione Granger; confirming that I made enough to make ends meet for tomorrow's rent? What about that strikes you as surprising?"</p><p>"Nothing at all." Hermione waits for the playful smirk on his face to appear before smiling back at him. The lighthearted commentary on such a trivial topic leaves her feeling perplexed. Yet the friendly smirk on his face and overall relaxed façade keeps her at ease. "So what have you been doing after all of this time?"</p><p>"You're looking at it." His eyes roam the spacious bar surrounding them. "Five days a week."</p><p>"And you've been working here for.."</p><p>"Two years."</p><p>"And what of your girlfriend from yesterday? A.. Muggle?"</p><p>Draco raises his eyebrows while fiddling with a balled-up piece of napkin between his fingers. "Camille got me the job. And what of Weaslebee?" he shoots back. "You don't have to be the <em>only</em> one drafting up an interrogation, Granger."</p><p>Hermione's expression saddens. "Ronald also works in the Ministry. However, he and Harry are Head Aurors." She bites down on her lip as her eyes fall to the table beneath them. "Things didn't exactly work out between myself and Ron."</p><p>"And why is that, love?"</p><p>The overly fascinated, slightly pleased look in his eye unleashes an unexpected batch of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Draco Malfoy was many things, but he <em>had </em>always been terribly handsome..</p><p>"Let's not get off subject," Hermione chirps interlacing her hands beneath her chin. "So you haven't noticed <em>anything </em>that seemed.. out of place? The Ministry is investigating the usage of levitation and summoning charms in the city," she informs. "This bar has been targeted as one of the central location to such charms."</p><p>Draco listlessly raises both shoulders. "Haven't seen a trace of magic in three years," he confidently replies in almost a proud manner.</p><p>His attention is noticeably drawn from their conversation as he peers to a couple in their 50's charging through the patio to the entrance. He promptly pushes his chair from the table and rises to his feet. "Excuse me." He ties the apron hanging from his neck around his torso and darts inside.</p><p>Hermione watches on as he approaches the couple. Using the same charm that she had yesterday, she heightens the voices of the man and woman who are currently speaking with Draco.</p><p>The man raises a dismissive hand while passing the blonde. "Where <em>is</em> she?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Madison, of course," the woman states in a patronizing, nasty tone. "She didn't come home last night and didn't go to school today."</p><p>Hermione leans forward in her seat while using pristine focus.</p><p>"Well she isn't here," Draco replies while closely following on the couple's heels. "Perhaps if you kept a closer eye on her, you wouldn't be losing her all of the time?"</p><p>The man's face turns a bright red as he spins on his heels and jams a finger into Draco's chest. "<em>Don't </em>lecture me on how to parent. How many times must I tell you to <em>stay out</em> of our business?"</p><p>"That's not possible; I'm subjected to this rubbish more often than I'd like to admit."</p><p>The stout short man puffs out his chest. "<em>I </em>employ you. Don't forget where you came from, boy."</p><p>"And I'm full of gratitude," Draco replies with, to Hermione, recognizable sarcasm. "Yet I regrettably insist; Madison is <em>not </em>here."</p><p>The mother to Draco's girlfriend and younger sister looks down her nose at him. "Well if you hear from her, you know what to do. She looks up to you.. for whatever reason."</p><p>Draco gives a curt nod. He waits for their exit while keeping an eye on the patio. Hermione's vision automatically lowers once their eyes meet. His fists clench while walking back outside. He coolly takes a seat and balances a foot across his knee. "Sorry about that, love."</p><p>Hermione crosses her arms with contemplative eyes. "What was that all about?"</p><p>"Nothing of much concern." He crosses his fingers over his stomach while tilting his head to the side. "Owners to the pub. They're not my biggest of fans. And if I'm being honest, I resent them myself."</p><p>"Your bosses," Hermione notes. "I suppose no one gets along <em>too </em>well with their supervisors, do they?"</p><p>Draco smirks. "So the Minister for Magic is just as much of a twit as I suspected, then?"</p><p>She faintly giggles while coiling a finger against her lips. "On the contrary, Kingsley is quite lovely," she replies while putting on her jean jacket. "Well, Draco.. I'll let you get back to closing up. I appreciate you speaking with me. I'd like to inspect the kitchen and behind the bar tomorrow."</p><p>A wave of severity suddenly washes over him. He has shift eye contact and it appears as though something unsettling had donned on him. "Can't do that."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's not my pub." Draco takes off his apron and unbuttons the cuffs of his dress shirt while rolling them up. "On the bright side.. now you know what the owners look like; should you wish to ask <em>them</em>." He ignores the discouraged look on her face and stands to his feet. "Don't become a stranger, love."</p><p>"You know I won't," she replies as if it were a challenge.</p><p>Draco gives her a toothy smile before disappearing in the dimly lit pub. After a few minutes Hermione gathers her things and begins to clear the area. She pauses once she notices that he had left his envelope of tips on the table. She grabs the envelope for him, enters the bar and waits for him to reappear through the curtain barricading the kitchen.</p><p>The curtain fluidly morphs to the side as Draco emerges from the back area of the bar. A girl with died black hair, striking lavender eyes and bright red lipstick follows closely on his tail. It wasn't the same girl from yesterday that Hermione had identified as Draco's girlfriend, and she was significantly younger; probably in her mid-teens.</p><p>Hermione promptly dashes to the side of the room out of sight. She peeks her head from behind the wall while watching what appears to be Draco reprimanding the young woman.</p><p>He grips either sides of her shoulders and speaks with fiery intimidating eyes. The girl solemnly nods her head while running a finger beneath both eyes. Draco hands her his cell phone before storming off in the other direction.</p><p>Hermione fidgets with the envelope in her hands while emerging from behind the wall. The girl with onyx hair peers at the cell phone in hand with watery eyes. She slips it in one of the large pockets of the long apron that ties around her neck. Her bright lavender eyes light up as they land on Hermione who was staring at her harder than intended.</p><p>"Excuse me." Hermione leans over the bar while offering the envelope with a tight grip. "Could you do me a favor, and give this to Dra- the man with blonde hair? I saw him drop it on the floor over there."</p><p>The girl with apple red lipstick nods her head while taking a few steps closer. "Sure."</p><p>As she approaches nearer, Hermione keeps a firm eye on her name tag. It's silver exterior shines against the candlelight as she moves directly in front of her.</p><p>It reads: <em>Madison</em></p><p>As Madison reaches across the bar the sleeve of her shirt rises revealing an all-black tattoo of the solar system etched on the inside of her arm. She retrieves the envelope from her grip and walks away while typing on Draco's cell phone.</p><p>Once she disappears around the corner Hermione promptly takes out a pad of paper and jots down the name and unique appearance of the young woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys are enjoying so far! Don't forget to leave any constructive criticism or feedback. Happy reading. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Later That Evening</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione flips through a thick file on her desk while letting out an elongated yawn. She had been working overtime and putting in extra hours at the Ministry ever since her first day.</p>
<p>It was her first case, and she planned to prove the Ministry proud no matter what it took.</p>
<p>A quill moves on its own across her desk; etching itself against a piece of parchment as she verbally writes down notes. A knock on her office door causes the quill to fall flat against the surface.</p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p>Hermione's head supervisor, Travis, walks in with his briefcase. He's a young man with dark brown eyes, olive skin and slicked back brunette hair. He's a bit older than her and has been working at the Ministry for five years. He had pledged to take Hermione under his wing in accordance to her first week in the division.</p>
<p>He conjures a chair and takes a seat across from her at her desk. "Any new information?"</p>
<p>"Minimal," Hermione sighs.</p>
<p>"Your schoolmate from Hogwarts isn't willing to help?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't appear as though he has much to share," she admits. She pulls the hair from off her shoulders and throws it into a sloppy bun. "I did, however, find that I have reason to believe he's hiding someone at the pub." She taps her wand on the notepad in hand as it urgently flaps to the desired page. "A teenaged girl. Lavender eyes, black hair. Named Madison."</p>
<p>"… and?" Travis presses. "What significance does this have to the case? There are thousands of Muggle women in their mid-teens in the city."</p>
<p>"I just got a feeling."</p>
<p>"<em>Feelings </em>are not of definitive proof, Granger. We need evidence, and we need it <em>yesterday</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione curtly nods her head while snapping her notebook shut. "I'm on it."</p>
<p>Travis leans his elbows against her desk and intertwines his fingers. "The clock is ticking," he informs with severity. "It's a minor case of small stature. Plus, the Ministry is aware that you have a prime magical witness."</p>
<p>"But how do I force a man of equal magical power to let me infiltrate his establishment when I'm faced with refusal?"</p>
<p>Travis leans back in his chair while tilting his head to the side. "That's for yourself to figure out, detective. All a part of the gig."</p>
<p>Hermione takes his words to heart. She knew that her new position required thinking outside of the box and maneuvering scenarios when needed.</p>
<p>This case was a prime example.</p>
<p>Seeing that Draco considered himself to be one of the Muggles, Hermione had to treat him as such. His situation would require the same level of manipulation just as much as the next.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that evening Draco hears a knock on the front door to his apartment. He opens the door in a t-shirt and pajama pants while using a towel to pat the mop of whiteish damp hair on his head. "Madi," he greets. "Wasn't expecting you."</p>
<p>Madison walks past him with red, tear stained cheeks. Her eye makeup runs down the length of her face and mascara pools beneath her eyes. "Just don't freak out, okay?" she prompts apprehensively.</p>
<p>"You're crying again," he observes.</p>
<p>Raising up the long-sleeved shirt on her left arm, she reveals what appeared to be a cigarette burn in the center of her forearm.</p>
<p>Draco feels his knuckles crack as he clenches his hands into fists. "Your father did this?"</p>
<p>The troubled teenager had a history of showing up to work with unaccounted for bruises on her arms and legs. She generally appeared malnourished and there was no doubt in his mind that she was neglected and abused at home. He was a victim of abuse himself and it didn't take much for him to identify it in others.</p>
<p>Madison listlessly nods her head. "He wasn't too happy when I got home," she informs. "I couldn't stay there.."</p>
<p>They're interrupted by Draco's girlfriend, Camille, loudly clearing her throat behind them. "Honesty, how <em>could </em>you be so irresponsible Madison?" her older sister lectures. "Running away from home like a 10-year-old? For the <em>second </em>time today, nonetheless?"</p>
<p>"Look at her arm," Draco states lowly.</p>
<p>Madison sniffs as she directs her forearm toward her older sister.</p>
<p>Camille's upper lip curls as she takes a step back. "I'll grab the first-aid kit."</p>
<p>Draco positions himself between his girlfriend and the hallway. "She's doesn't need a bloody first-aid kit. She needs a responsible caretaker."</p>
<p>"Aren't you a bit young to take on the role of a father?!" Camille barks. "Besides, you <em>don't</em> know the things she's capable of."</p>
<p>Something about the comment makes Draco smirk to himself. If only <em>she </em>knew the things <em>he </em>was capable of..</p>
<p>Madison fiercely marches up to her sister and grips her wrist. "Don't be a bitch to Draco," she warns. "He actually listens to me unlike some<em> -</em> bloody hell – <em>all </em>people," she fights through tears. "Our parents treat me like a freak, Camille; blaming me for things that aren't my fault."</p>
<p>"Well, maybe they're on to something." Camille speaks through her teeth with forced restraint. "Ever since you were born, you've been nothing but a <em>nuisance </em>to our family."</p>
<p>Draco winces at the comment and feels a storm of resentment brewing deep in his chest.</p>
<p>Madison's eyes flicker a darker hue of purple. They turn into slivers as she takes a slow step toward her sister. "I <em>won't</em> live with mum and dad anymore," she states in a threatening matter. "And I <em>won't </em>be treated this way any longer. By <em>anyone</em>."</p>
<p>A few of the lights flicker and lower grabbing Draco's attention. A crisp chill in the air encircles them, inundating goosebumps along the surface of his skin. The banter between the two sisters seems to vanish from his consideration as he pays mind to their changing surroundings.</p>
<p>"You have a perfectly fine bedroom in your <em>real </em>home," Camille protests.</p>
<p>"In the basement where I'm quarantined?!"</p>
<p>"Enough!" Draco shouts. He places his fingers over closed eyes and pinches them together. "If you wish to live with us, you'll have to contribute. We won't be able to afford another mouth to feed."</p>
<p>"I'll do whatever it takes," Madison insists, the severity in her tone alleviating. "I'll start picking up more shifts at the pub."</p>
<p>Camille grimaces and shakes her head while pacing the living room with a glass of wine in hand. "You <em>can't</em> be serious, Draco. I'm not taking that little brat under my roof. What is she causes havoc <em>here</em>?"</p>
<p>"I am <em>not </em>a brat!" Madison viciously lashes back.</p>
<p>She holds both tightened fists at her sides while flexing her fingers over and over. Her body visibly shakes like a leaf and her shoulders visibly rise and fall with each constrained breath. Her threatening, darkened purple eyes remain fixated on her older sibling.</p>
<p>There's an audible low frequency buzzing in the room as the lights begin to sputter once more. Camille looks to Draco before running toward the front door where she plays with the switches. "What's going on, Madison?" she demands. "What're you doing?!"</p>
<p>Draco's eyes hadn't left Madison.</p>
<p>All of the lights surge brighter, fade, and then cycle again. The teenager's chest puffs in an out as her expression darkens. She's immersed in some sort of hypnotic, enraged state. She appears pristinely focused yet in zero control at the same time.</p>
<p>The subarctic chill in the room causes the physical appearance of each of their breaths.</p>
<p>"Madi," Draco mutters as Camille continues to circle around him; toying with light switches and adjusting the heater gauge.</p>
<p>A large clanking sound makes him jolt. He looks over his shoulder to find that one of the large butcher knives in the kitchen had detached from its magnetic display. The knife levitates in a slow cyclonic motion before dropping deadweight to the floor.</p>
<p>"Madison," Draco repeats her name louder. He unconsciously grabs the air behind him towards his back pocket. It used to be where he stashed his wand. But his back pocket hadn't been occupied in almost 3 years.</p>
<p>The lights do one last cycle before the entire room goes pitch dark.</p>
<p>After a few moments the lights turn back on and a cloud of black soot hovers where Madi once stood. Draco notices that her face can still be seen faintly; fading into the abyss of dark smoke engulfing her.</p>
<p>"Where did she go?!" Camille panics racing into the other room. "I <em>told </em>you she'd act up!"</p>
<p>She frantically walks between the bedroom and bathroom while Draco remains perfectly still. He keeps his eyes on the pillow of dark smoke, Madison's face no longer visible other than a set of wide set milky white eyes. The entity has breath-like movement that dances in the still air.</p>
<p>One curious foot follows the other as he reaches a hand out toward it. He feels a certain energy against his fingertips that feels like a mixture of prickly static and ominous warmth.</p>
<p>The fluid-like cloud erupts into a loud rumble as it surges past his body. He's backed against a wall as the greasy based smoke flies past him and rushes toward Camille. Madison's older sister lets out a scream as she comes crashing to the floor.</p>
<p>Draco watches on in dismay as the ashy cloud promptly dissipates and escapes out of the opened window.</p>
<p>Camille coughs out, having the wind knocking out of her, while clutching her chest. "Draco, where'd she go?!" she cries.</p>
<p>He licks his dried lips after swallowing, shaking his head in disbelief. The energy that he had felt wasn't human-like and it <em>certainly </em>wasn't Muggle-like. It emitted a surge of power that gave the familiarity of something he hadn't felt in years; the intoxicating sensation of dark magic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco was scheduled to work the night shift and relieve Camille of her morning shift once he arrived at the pub that evening.</p>
<p>After reading the morning paper he makes his way to an oil painting hung in the living room. Shifting it to the side, he levels out the balance of the portrait with two hands. He gradually lowers it to the ground revealing a hole the size of a basketball in the wall. After placing his arm in the open area he runs a hand along the smooth surface of the other side to the wall.</p>
<p>His fingers clench around what he recognized to be his estranged wand; 10 inches long with hawthorne wood and a unicorn hair core. He feels an automatic warmth and eruption of energy upon contact.</p>
<p>It lightly wiggles between his fingers, eager to be held like an energetic puppy. He holds the wand between his thumb and index finger. Running his thumb along its length, he observes it closely to his face.</p>
<p>The corners of his lips rise at the comforting reacquaintance. After stuffing it safely in his back pocket, he covers it with the length of his shirt and wiggles the painting back in place.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After making his way to the pub down the street, Draco locks his bike against an oak tree on the corner. He's greeted by a few of the resident alcoholics and regulars upon his entrance.</p>
<p>Lifting up the ledge to the bar, he ducks his head underneath and makes his way to the lockers in the kitchen. He finds Camille currently filtering through the kitchen monitor while dispersing an array of freshly made dishes on top of a tray. She shoots him an icy look and doesn't say a thing; just as she hadn't earlier that morning.</p>
<p>Draco ties the apron around his neck and torso and gathers a few things from inventory. He walks out to the front area of the bar and nearly runs into the back of someone standing on the other side to the curtain.</p>
<p>She has light brown wavy hair that's pulled up into a high ponytail. She's wearing a fitted white dress shirt that cinches at her waist. An apron wraps snugly around her hips and she has on dark blue jeans underneath.</p>
<p>It doesn't take the necessity to study the woman's heart shaped face to recognize that he had been observing Hermione Granger; casually standing right before him in uniform.</p>
<p>Draco blinks hard before staring at her openly. He momentarily forgets everything else that had been plaguing his mind that day.</p>
<p>"Behind!" Camille's voice emerges from the other side of the curtain, snapping him into reality.</p>
<p>He sidesteps out of the way while matching Hermione's gaze. She gives him a coy smile in return and tends to the dishware in hand; washing it gently beneath the sink.</p>
<p>"Granger," he says just loud enough for her to hear. He glances around the bar as if he were searching it for answers. "What're you doing-"</p>
<p>"Thought we could use the help," Camille answers him. She sets down a pair of hot plates against the bar and walks up to them with a cocked eyebrow. "I assume introductions aren't necessary."</p>
<p>Draco tips his neck back while keeping a fixed look of concentration. After turning away, he proceeds to sneak glances at Hermione as she restocks a stack of pint glasses held in her arm.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind," she comments aloofly. "I saw the help wanted sign hanging from the front door yesterday."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" The visible tension in Draco's posture stiffens as his eyes take in the undercover witch before him. "Must have failed to notice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a strenuous, busy shift at the Willowcreek pub. There was no time for conversation amongst the sea of people that decided to grab a drink or a bite to eat at the popular hot spot.</p>
<p>Camille finished her shift earlier that evening leaving Draco and Hermione to close up the pub. Hermione had exemplified a successful first shift; tending to the Muggles arduous requests without the use of magic.</p>
<p>She stands beside Draco who runs a rag across the bar top. He turns to her with a contemplative head tilt. "Care to have a drink once we're off?" he offers.</p>
<p>Hermione neatly stacks a pile of cocktail napkins against the surface. "A drink?"</p>
<p>"To.." He peeks his head behind the curtain to find Madison in the break area doing her homework. ".. catch up."</p>
<p>"Can't." Hermione heavily blows air out of her bottom lip. "I have an early morning at the Ministry."</p>
<p>"Just one drink?"</p>
<p>She recognizes the characteristic icy glare and contrasting playful smirk on his face.</p>
<p>The corners of her mouth raise as she purses her lips. "I suppose one drink."</p>
<p>They finish closing down the bar and head to the parking lot behind the pub. With a beer bottle in his hand and a glass of wine in hers, they take a seat on slabs of concrete at the foot of two parking spots.</p>
<p>The night sky is blanketed with twinkling stars and swarms of crickets chirp around them. A light breeze passes through the air and the calming silence of the late-night hours surrounds them.</p>
<p>Hermione sits against the concrete with her knees bent and arms wrapped around her legs. Her fingers grip the wine glass held between two hands.</p>
<p>Draco sits in a casual reclined position with one hand held against the cement. He swirls the beer in the bottle while observing it closely. "So what's your plan, love?"</p>
<p>Hermione avoids eye contact while twirling the post of the wineglass between her fingers. She recognizes him staring at her directly from her peripheral. "How do you mean?"</p>
<p>"What's your plan in ruining my cover, is what I mean."</p>
<p>"That is <em>not </em>my intention," she firmly clarifies with a head shake. "I'm simply doing my job."</p>
<p>"By interfering with <em>mine</em>?" he snaps with a cold stare. "I'd imagine it's rather satisfying to put someone such as myself in this position after all of these years. A taste of my own medicine, perhaps?"</p>
<p>Her mouth opens to say something but promptly closes. She shakes her head and crouches above the cement while raising to her feet. "I did <em>not</em> come out here to be ridiculed. Maybe if you stopped being so self-centered for half a second you'd realize this doesn't solely revolve around you."</p>
<p>"You're right." Draco closes his eyes while placing his beer against the asphalt. He stands up and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I apologize."</p>
<p>Hermione lightly puckers her lips while looking him up and down. "Never thought I'd hear an apology out of you."</p>
<p>"I'm a changed man." He gives her a sidelong glance while taking a relaxed step closer. "In fact, there are many things I could apologize for, Granger. I treated you like rubbish in school. I'm aware of that now."</p>
<p>"Thank you for saying that." Her eyes slowly search the asphalt beneath them. Taking a gradual seat back on the white slab of concrete, she looks up to him through her eyelashes.</p>
<p>"I wasn't pleased with the person I had become," he calmly explains. He takes a seat on the minimal space beside her, running a hand through his hair and turning to her. "And that's why I wish it to stay that way; continuing to improve myself in this new world. That's why I can't let you compromise that."</p>
<p>"And I don't wish to compromise anything," she replies point blankly. "The last thing I want to do is interfere with your business.. or your girlfriend's."</p>
<p>"If you could even call her my girlfriend.." his voice fades. "Been fighting like cats and dogs if I'm being honest."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"I suppose you could say I overstepped by boundaries," he admits with a head tilt. "Inviting her younger sister to come live with us.."</p>
<p>"Madison?"</p>
<p>He takes a swig of beer with his eyebrows raised and a nod. "Her parents are terrible. I couldn't sit by and watch the unfair, borderline unethical treatment of a teenager."</p>
<p>Hermione quietly watches him from out of the corner of her eyes. She turns to him while placing an agile hand against her cheek. The uncharacteristic weakened guard that he was presenting intrigued her.</p>
<p>"What is it?" He slowly turns toward her with an inquisitive smile and accusatory eyes. "Don't stare at me like that."</p>
<p>A slow smile builds on her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe I may fancy the new Draco. It looks good on you."</p>
<p>The befuddled expression on his face proved that he didn't have a contentious response for once. It wasn't often that Draco Malfoy found himself at a loss for words and Hermione was aware of that.</p>
<p>Bright lights flood their surroundings from the kitchen as the back-door swings open. Madison stands in the door way with a piece of paper held in her hands. Her purple eyes glow in the dark as she skeptically observes them individually. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"</p>
<p>Draco flashes a quick look to Hermione. "Not at all."</p>
<p>Madison thoughtfully taps a pencil against her forehead. "You two went to school together, right?"</p>
<p>"We did," Hermione replies with a kind smile. "I pride myself on receiving high marks."</p>
<p>"What she means is that she was a bloody teacher's pet," Draco clarifies while standing to his feet. Once Hermione shoots him a glare he puts on an innocent smile. "Brilliant teacher's pet, at that."</p>
<p>"What subject did you guys have together?"</p>
<p>Draco blows out his cheeks while looking at Hermione sideways.</p>
<p>"History."</p>
<p>"Mathematics."</p>
<p>They lightly grimace to one another after speaking over each other. Madison looks over to them with a raised eyebrow. "Well, which is it? Those aren't very easy to confuse, are they?"</p>
<p>"Mathematics," Draco firmly repeats.</p>
<p>"Brilliant." Madison grips the piece of paper beneath her and fans it before Draco's face. "You can help me then."</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes while examining the piece of homework in hand. "Calculus," he mutters. "There's a reason Granger received such high marks in school. She can help."</p>
<p>Hermione scoffs as he forces the parchment in her grip. "I'm a bit rusty," she covers. "Calculus wasn't my strongest subject."</p>
<p>Draco leans toward her and slickly mutters in her ear, "Nor was Divination, love."</p>
<p>Hermione's jaw drops and her eyebrows harshly furrow. The fact that the Slytherin had retained the memory of her failed attempts and dislike for the class was nothing short of mortifying. However, his attention to detail, something she never thought he would have ever care to recognize, doesn't go unnoticed.</p>
<p>She chooses to ignore the aggravating, frustratingly handsome, self-assured smirk on his face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Later That Week</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione uses a spray bottle to clean the smooth wooden surface beneath her. "Ever miss doing magic?" she asks him quietly.</p>
<p>Draco grabs a handful of paper towels and circles behind her. He raises it above her head making her reach for it. "At times," he replies with a smug smirk. She hops on her tippy toes while snagging the roll from his hand.</p>
<p>The muffled ringtone of his cellphone suddenly blares through his front pocket. He pats his pants before fingering it out. He holds up a finger and walks into the other room.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hermione places a cocktail napkin against the bar surface and greets one of the new customers.</p>
<p>A few moments later he returns with his face washed of color. "I'll need you to cover me," he informs. "I have to step out."</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"Madison; something about her school."</p>
<p>"Is she alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure."</p>
<p>Draco rides his bike up the street to the local high school and heads to the principal's office. He finds Madison in the room accompanied by two other boys her age along with each of their parents.</p>
<p>Madison's parents and Camille weren't in attendance as she hadn't phoned them. She solely requested Draco to make an appearance on their behalf to avoid likely conflict. Fending off her abusive parents for as long as possible was ideal and he was aware of that.</p>
<p>The principal is a short round woman with a face that reminded Draco of Dolores Umbridge. She waddles her way over to him with her arms held behind her back. "I'm sorry, but this is a matter that concerns Madison and should only involve her direct family," she informs.</p>
<p>"He practically <em>is</em> my family," Madison pleads.</p>
<p>"That decision is not of your authority, Ms. Brown. Besides, it'd be in your best interest to comply with my requests. You are already in deep trouble. Your parents must be notified."</p>
<p>Draco wipes the back of his hand across his brow bone before placing both hands on his hips. "Excuse me, Miss-"</p>
<p>"Mrs. Porterson."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Mrs. Porterson," he corrects. "Notifying her parents won't be necessary. As of this week I am Madison's official caretaker."</p>
<p>"And how old are you, may I ask?"</p>
<p>"Twenty-one."</p>
<p>"A bit young to be caretaking, Mister..?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy," he replies placidly. "Aren't we getting off subject?"</p>
<p>The Umbridge look alike closes her eyes while puffing out her chest. She clasps both hands before herself while taking a seat.</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy, Madison was seen earlier this afternoon with these two young men." She references her hand to the two boys, noticeably frightened, accompanied by their visibly concerned parents. "They were-"</p>
<p>"They were bullying me," Madison cuts in. "Like they <em>always </em>bloody do. You <em>have </em>to believe me, Draco."</p>
<p>"Be that as it may, Ms. Brown, the actions that were done to them are unacceptable." Mrs. Porterson shakes her head as she adds, "Impossible, at that. Frankly, I've been questioning myself ever since the incident. Reinforcements are on their way to investigate the situation."</p>
<p>Draco strokes his chin while watching Madison closely. "And what exactly transpired?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Smith and Mr. Rodgers were seen hanging in the hallway.. from the ceiling.. with their legs bound together. The manner in which they were hung is nearly impossible as neither rope nor any other material was used to arrange them in such a position. It was almost like magic."</p>
<p>Draco swallows hard. He stares at Madison from the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>A slow knock against the opened door causes them to turn to the man now standing in the doorway. He's a young man in his twenties with bright green eyes. He's wearing a black trench coat with black slacks and his shaggy brunette hair is gelled to the side. A set of prominent circular glasses rest on the bridge of his nose with an equally prominent scar that sticks out beneath his bangs.</p>
<p>Draco rubs his eyes and does a double take to make sure he was taking in the scene properly. Because if he didn't know any better, the man who was now standing in the direct vicinity of him was yet <em>another </em>one of his old classmates.</p>
<p>An old classmate from Hogwarts that he struggled to get along with even <em>more</em> than his newest coworker. An old classmate that, like his coworker, was a proud Gryffindor and now worked for the Ministry.</p>
<p>Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Harry latches eyes with Draco and freezes in place.</p>
<p>"Ah, please come in." The principal fans her hand toward herself pulling him up a chair. "You must be the detective."</p>
<p>"Harry," he introduces, his eyes still set on Draco. "Harry Potter."</p>
<p>As the principal goes over the issue once more for Harry, Draco nervously taps his foot against the carpet beneath him. He can't stop gaping at the Auror, wondering what his next move would be.</p>
<p>"It was unlike anything I'd ever seen," Mrs. Porterson states gravely. "They hung like bats! Just hanging there!"</p>
<p>Harry walks up to the window and closes the blinds. He turns to them with his hands held behind his back. With one fluid movement he opens his trench coat and fingers his pocket. He draws his wand, held directly at the principal. She gasps while clutching her chest. "Is that a <em>wand</em>? Just what on <em>earth </em>do you think you're-"</p>
<p>With a quick, precise twirling of his wrist Harry directs his wand at each person in the room with the exception to Draco. "<em>Obliviate</em>."</p>
<p>Draco stands fixed in a still demeanor as the Muggles slowly come back to life. They appear as though they didn't have a single understanding as to why any of them were currently standing in the principal's office.</p>
<p>The principal gradually sits down in her chair. She blankly blinks while staring across the room. "Can I help you?" she asks Harry.</p>
<p>"Was just leaving," he announces with a prompt bow and the tilt of his hand.</p>
<p>The younger boys along with their parents look to one another with perplexed expressions. One after the other, they single file out of the room with eased contentment.</p>
<p>"Draco?" Madison looks up to the blonde with big, pastel purple eyes. "What're you doing here?"</p>
<p>Draco uncontrollably glares out of the corners of his eyes at Harry who returns the same fixed gaze. Harry presses his lips into a thin line while looking between Draco and Madison. "Was good seeing you, mate." The Auror speaks just loud enough for him to hear. He hands him a business card, identical to Hermione's lifelike rendition, but with a different title. "I'd like to have a word with you. Stop by my office, would you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope you're all enjoying so far! I'm actually looking for a beta for this story.. if anyone is interested please PM me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione and Madison clean around the kitchen while working a double shift. Hermione takes the opportunity to get to know her a little better. Although it had been a short amount of time since they met, she saw a bit of herself in the bright young woman.</p>
<p>"How's school going?" Hermione asks nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Good.. at least I think."</p>
<p>"Forgive me if I'm stepping out of line, but Draco told me yesterday that he had to visit your school. Was everything alright?"</p>
<p>"He did?" Madison's eyebrows scrunch together. "Well.. now that I think about it, he did weirdly show up at my principal's office. It was kinda foggy."</p>
<p>"Foggy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Seems to happen to me a lot. One minute I'm doing something and the next I don't remember what happened. It's almost like I black out."</p>
<p>Hermione does her best to not let the skeptical intrigue show on her face.</p>
<p>"Madi!" Camille enters the kitchen at a running pace. "Why are you just <em>standing</em> there? We're busy. No time for your laziness."</p>
<p>Hermione winces at the comment and places a sympathetic hand on Madison's back. "It's my fault," she says to Camille. "I was asking about her schooling."</p>
<p>"What's there to discuss?" Camille scoffs. "She's <em>failing</em>. Now get out there; the both of you."</p>
<p>Madison leads the way through the curtain separating the kitchen with Hermione close behind. She hands her a rag and begins to clear a part of the bar surface.</p>
<p>Hermione grabs a stack of dishes and neatly lays them against the surface. "Is she always like that?" she asks in a low voice. "Your sister?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Madison shrugs. "She stresses a lot. Especially since her and Draco have been fighting." Her face turns beet red as she bites her lower lip. "Please don't repeat that."</p>
<p>Hermione gives her a warm smile. "It'll be one of our secrets," she ensures. "Where is Draco, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Not too sure. All he told me was that he was visiting an old friend from school."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Hermione stops in place while crossing her arms. "Did he say a name?"</p>
<p>"Nope. He was pretty tight lipped about it," she casually replies. "Was acting pretty dodgy if I'm being honest."</p>
<p>"Sounds like Draco."</p>
<hr/>
<p>In a flash of green flames, Draco makes his way to the reception desk in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. He approaches the secretary at the front desk in her mid-thirties. She wears bright golden robes and she has her hair, equally golden, wrapped up in a tidy bun. She tends to the <em>Daily Prophet</em> in hand while stirring a cup of tea with her finger swirling above it.</p>
<p>Lightly clearing his throat, Draco draws her resentful attention. Her eyelashes flutter as her vision raises to the young blonde before her; wearing a black dress shirt along with a matching black tie and slacks. His icy locks are lightly gelled to the side and he wears a pensive expression.</p>
<p>"Identification?"</p>
<p>His eyes shift side to side while reaching for his back pocket. He places his wand against the elevated surface which idly rolls across the desk. The golden-haired witch uses a hand to flatten her palm over it while sliding it closer. She raises her cat-eyed spectacles and looks down her nose at it.</p>
<p>Cradling the wand between two hands, she scans it beneath some sort of black light that deflects a serial number against the surface of her desk. She opens the lower portion to her desk and shifts through a file cabinet. Her fingers tread across the inventory of files and pulls out a purple folder.</p>
<p>After tapping her own wand against it the file flutters to the desired page. A lifelike picture of Draco at the top of the page stares through the camera as lightbulbs flash in the background.</p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy," she states flatly. "And what's your purpose for visiting today, Mr. Malfoy?"</p>
<p>After shifting his body weight to one side, Draco intertwines his fingers against the desk. "I wish to meet with Harry Potter, resentfully."</p>
<p>The witch presses a button and mutters something softly into the receiver. After a few moments her lips purse together while looking him up and down. "Follow me."</p>
<p>Draco clasps both hands before himself while trailing behind the receptionist. He keeps his vision set forward while passing what felt like hundreds of witches and wizards; most craning their neck toward him in passing.</p>
<p>A man in a top hat wearing dark red velvety robes leans toward a witch in similar attire. "Is that the Malfoy boy?"</p>
<p>Draco clenches his jaw while refraining from looking their way.</p>
<p>"Should be locked up in Azkaban," the woman replies with unhinged volume in her voice.</p>
<p>Once they reach the bronze elevator the witch waves her hand before the gated entry. It slides open and she gestures an arm for him to take a step inside.</p>
<p>The unpredictable elevator dramatically shifts to the left causing Draco to grasp the hanging handle from overhead. He stands tall over the golden-haired witch, glimpsing at the <em>Daily Prophet</em> over her shoulder.</p>
<p>It reads: <em>Muggles Obliviated in Liverpool; Use of Underaged Magic Draws the Ministries Attention</em></p>
<p>Upon their exit they're faced with high ceilings, black tiled walls and large golden statues. He's led to Harry's office on the second floor which was at the end of the hall of the Auror department.</p>
<p>Harry paces his office back and forth with his hands in his pockets. He's wearing black suspenders beneath a white dress shirt and black slacks. He hovers over an opened file on his desk before looking up to Draco.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Marissa," he dismisses the receptionist. "Please, come in."</p>
<p>Draco yanks a chair from the desk and plops in it with his arms folded. He stares out of the corners of his eyes at Harry who picks up the bright red folder.</p>
<p>"I must admit, it's a bit of a surprise; seeing you here," Harry speaks to him from over the folder.</p>
<p>"No more surprising than I find it myself," Draco replies with palpable attitude in his tone. "You wished for me to stop by?"</p>
<p>"Madison Brown." Harry chucks the file toward the blonde as it spirals across the desk. "What's your relationship to her?"</p>
<p>"My girlfriend's sister."</p>
<p>"Madison's broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. I've been assigned the case. It's my job to make sure we take the necessary steps to contain her magic."</p>
<p>Draco chuckles under his breath while shaking his head. "She's sixteen years old; isn't that a bit <em>old</em> to be attending her first year at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"She may be too old for Hogwarts, but it's still the Ministry's responsibility."</p>
<p>Draco narrows his eyes. "What do you want from <em>me</em>, then?"</p>
<p>"Have you ever witnessed anything unusual while around her?"</p>
<p>"No," he bluntly lies.</p>
<p>"Surely you know what an obscurus is, Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco scoffs. "Of course I know what a bloody obscurus is."</p>
<p>"Then you would understand, the level of danger that we're dealing with?"</p>
<p>Draco remains silent.</p>
<p>The evening at his apartment where Madison lost control of her temper and transitioned into an ominous black smoky cloud had never left his mind for more than a few moments. It was deeply unsettling and was also the first time he realized that his girlfriend's sister possessed magic. The magic that she possessed, however, was something that would be hard to control. The magic that she had neglected all of her life, and had to conceal from her abusive parents, had manifested into something much greater.</p>
<p>Something much darker.</p>
<p>"I ask again, Potter, <em>what do you want from me</em>?"</p>
<p>"I want you to keep an eye on her, and keep her under control. I will be stopping by.." He leafs through the pages of the file. "Your pub. Willowcreek, is it?"</p>
<p>Draco gives a concise nod.</p>
<p>"I'll be stopping by Willowcreek to have a word with Madison. It's the Ministry's duty to ensure that her powerful magic is concealed from the Muggles and dealt with properly."</p>
<p>"And what does that consist of?" The uneasiness in his voice is apparent.</p>
<p>"Teaching her the ropes of magic and giving her the attention that she has deserved since she was a child."</p>
<p>Draco stands to his feet and places both palms against Harry's desk. "I can't let you do that."</p>
<p>Harry raises an amused brow. "I don't think that's under your control."</p>
<p>"She can't find out that I'm.. a wizard. The wizard that I was." Draco shakes his head. "She'll never look at me same."</p>
<p>"This isn't about you, Malfoy." Harry picks the file back up and stuffs it in his briefcase. "Besides, maybe it'll give her comfort; having your guidance."</p>
<p>"I can't let her find out about my past," he insists.</p>
<p>Harry pinches his eyebrows together with his fingers. "It's your decision," he concludes. "Either you introduce Madison to our world, or I will. The fact that I'm evening offering for you to handle it is against my jurisdiction."</p>
<p>Draco throws back his head in anguish while rubbing his eyes. "Fine."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Later That Day</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco shows up to his shift with a backpack hung around his shoulder. He makes his way through the crowd of people with his head held low. He silently walks to the back of the kitchen toward the lockers and Hermione finds him in passing.</p>
<p>She follows behind him while polishing a wine glass. "Where've you been all day?"</p>
<p>Draco slams the locker shut with his foot while putting on his apron. "I'd rather not talk about it."</p>
<p>"And old friend, huh?" Hermione challenges. "Perhaps someone I would know?"</p>
<p>Draco involuntarily glares at her. "Madison told you?"</p>
<p>"We've grown close," she advises. "Brilliant young woman, she is."</p>
<p>"She is," he quickly agrees. "Which is why it's my responsibility to protect her."</p>
<p>Hermione sets down the wine glass and places both hands on his shoulders, centering him before her. "Draco," she says slowly. "What do you wish to tell me?"</p>
<p>Draco's grey eyes darken as he boldly stares back at her. His hardened demeanor softens as he says, "I could use your help, Granger."</p>
<p>After looking over both shoulders, he grips her wrist and leads her into the walk-in freezer. The light automatically turns on, illuminating clouds of air before their mouths. They stand closely together in the minimal space. He uses a hand to lean against the shelf behind her, hunching over her.</p>
<p>"It's bloody freezing in here," she shivers. "Was it necessary to speak in here?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>," he groans. "Unless you'd like for the whole kitchen to hear me profess the truth; I have reason to believe that Madison is a witch. A powerful one, at that." His eyes dart back and forth while eagerly reading her face.</p>
<p>Hermione breaks into a hearty giggle which makes him narrow his eyes at her.</p>
<p>"So you finally admit it," she taunts. "It didn't take long for me to notice that."</p>
<p>"Now isn't the time to belittle me, Granger." Draco rubs the back of his forearm across his browbone. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"</p>
<p>Hermione cocks an eyebrow while folding her arms. She traces her lower lip with a finger while looking him up and down. "Of course I will."</p>
<p>Draco's teeth violently chatter together as he nods his head. She giggles at him once more, receiving an equally displeased facial expression. "What're you laughing at? I hardly find this to be a humorous matter."</p>
<p>"It's oddly satisfying; Draco Malfoy asking for my help."</p>
<p>A humorless smile traces his lips. "Don't push it."</p>
<p>The door to the walk-in swings open to reveal Camille standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"</p>
<p>"No," they reply in unison.</p>
<p>Camille sneers at them as they exit the freezer, a hidden smile on both of their faces. They make their way to the front of the bar and quickly pull Madison to the side.</p>
<p>"What's up?" the teenager asks with curious eyes.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow you'll be accompanying myself and Granger on a little trip," Draco informs. "Get away from the pub for a little while."</p>
<p>"Neat." Madison happily bounces on the balls of her feet. "Where to?"</p>
<p>Hermione warmly smiles. "A little place called Diagon Alley."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione, Draco and Madison take the local bus to the heart of London. They pull up to the Leaky Cauldron and lead Madison inside. They surpass a large dining room and multiple parlors while airing through the dim pub. A few of the local residents turn to look at them upon their entrance.</p>
<p>"Is that Hermione Granger?" one of them comments.</p>
<p>"With <em>Draco Malfoy</em>?" the other adds. "Are they <em>dating</em>? No, no. She could do much better."</p>
<p>"Em, hello," Hermione awkwardly greets. She holds an arm draped around Madison's shoulders while leading them through the crowd. Draco responsively sneers at the wizards in passing.</p>
<p>"How do they know you?" Madison asks in awe. "They were all looking at you as if you were some type of <em>celebrity </em>or something."</p>
<p>"One could call it that," Draco resentfully notes.</p>
<p>They guide her toward the courtyard where the barrier to Diagon Alley stood. Madison runs a hand along the rough surface to the brick wall, feeling a surge of energy beneath her fingertips. She contemplatively looks between the two with an innocent stare of intrigue. "What <em>is </em>this place?"</p>
<p>"What I'm about to tell you may come as a bit of a shock," Draco advises. "Or perhaps you may already be aware of it.."</p>
<p>Madison bites her lower lip while slowly shaking her head in confusion.</p>
<p>Draco looks at Hermione sideways while trying to come up with the words. "Madison, Granger and myself didn't go to a school that Mug- normal people usually attend."</p>
<p>Madison's eyebrows furrow. "So you dropped out?"</p>
<p>"No.. well, sort of." Draco lets out an exasperated sigh. "What I'm trying to say is-"</p>
<p>Hermione holds up a hand silencing him. "I'll take it from here, Draco." She crouches in front of Madison and holds onto either of her shoulders. "Remember how you mentioned earlier that sometimes things get foggy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Usually when I'm upset," she offers. "Rather odd, really."</p>
<p>"Well actually, it's not as odd as you may think. There are loads of people like you. Like us."</p>
<p>Madison's enlarged pale purple eyes dart between the two, searching for answers. "Us?"</p>
<p>"People with magical power," Draco states flatly. He closely watches the young woman's face that contorts into an uneasy smile.</p>
<p>Madison breaks in hearty laughter while wiping a tear from beneath her eye. "Draco, did you break into my stash earlier? I thought I hid it better.."</p>
<p>Draco narrows his eyes at her. "Your <em>what</em>, now?"</p>
<p>"Staying on subject," Hermione interjects while clearing her throat. "Perhaps it'd be best if we simply showed you." Digging her fist in a baseball sized pouch, she withdraws her concealed wand.</p>
<p>Madison's eyes widen, glimmering against the dim lighting. "Is that a.."</p>
<p>Hermione stands rigid while tapping the tip of her wand against the wall; up three times and twice across. Madison yips as the bricks make a large cracking noise. They gradually eject and assemble to the side while slowly revealing the entrance to an archway.</p>
<p>"<em>Bloody hell</em>!" Madison cries. "They just.. moved! On their own! How did you <em>do </em>that?"</p>
<p>Draco gestures an arm before himself, swinging it toward the opening to Diagon Alley. "Ladies first."</p>
<p>Hermione replaces her arm around Madison's shoulders with an encouraging nudge. The teenager's mouth hangs slack jawed as she peers left and right; over and over.</p>
<p>Crystal clear skies hang over head with wispy clouds. An overwhelming aroma of cinnamon apple and brown sugar fills the air. She looks across the sea of people to find a bunch of younger children happily sprinting across the small town. They hold broomsticks and cauldrons and treats and an array of magical creatures.</p>
<p>Her eyes latch on Ollivanders wand shop which stands front and center. A copious amount of wands rests in the window display.</p>
<p>"Are you saying I'm a.." Madison lightly trails her forefinger across the glass. Her hair whips to the side as she gazes up into Draco's eyes. "I'm a <em>witch</em>?"</p>
<p>Draco and Hermione interchange a look while slowly nodding their heads. A wince crosses each of their faces as they wait for her response. They had never been in the position to break such astronomical news to a minor and there certainly was no handbook on how to do so.</p>
<p>Madison grins. "<em>Wicked</em>."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes dart between the two women. "Are you not surprised?"</p>
<p>"I always noticed dodgy things happening to me since around the time I became a teenager," she admits. "I'm always causing things to happen around me beyond my control. If I'm being honest, I think it's part of the reason why my parents treat me like such rubbish."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Draco sympathizes. "That's why I've taken the measures necessary to separate you from them. You're a brilliant young woman, and should be treated as nothing less."</p>
<p>Hermione finds herself gawking at him with a dumb smile on her face. Her cheeks pinken as she makes a conscious note to wipe the grin from her face. There was something so alluring, so <em>sexy</em>, about the Slytherin taking the young woman under his wing.</p>
<p>Something so uncharacteristically <em>selfless.</em></p>
<p>Madison's eyes are distracted by one object to the next as she spins on her heels, drinking in their surroundings. "Were <em>you </em>surprised when you found out, Draco?"</p>
<p>"Well.. no," he retorts. "But that's only because I come from a pureblood family."</p>
<p>"A what?"</p>
<p>"One thing at a time, Draco." Hermione smirks. "Well <em>I</em>, for one, can relate Madi. I'm a Muggleborn."</p>
<p>"A mug-<em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"One thing at a time, Granger," Draco tempts with a slick smirk.</p>
<p>She glares at him while clarifying, "I was born to parents that don't possess magic. I remember when I was eight," she reflects. "My mother made me wear these dreadful braces. Both of my parents were dentists and demanded an arduous hygienic routine."</p>
<p>Madison nods her head in elated curiosity.</p>
<p>"I was being harassed by the neighborhood bully named Stanley. One day, Stanley tied me up to a tree and teased me relentlessly. All I could envision was him wearing the same braces." Hermione lightly giggles at the memory. "Next thing I know, Stanley was clawing at his mouth that was promptly filed with metal. I've never seen a young man run away so quickly in my life."</p>
<p>"You <em>filled his mouth with metal</em>?" Draco runs a tongue across his teeth. "That's barbaric, Granger."</p>
<p>"No better than the tooth-growing jinx you placed on me in our fourth year," she hastily shoots back. "My teeth were enlarged to the size of piano keys, for Merlin's sake!"</p>
<p>A rare blush crosses his cheeks as he tilts his head to the side in agreement. Madison slaps him on the arm causing him to wince. "That's not very nice," she reprimands.</p>
<p>Hermione gives him a slick smile as Draco angrily rubs the side of his arm. "I had my moments," he admits.</p>
<p>"You know, that sort of reminds me," Madison shares. "There are these two blokes at school who do a great deal of bullying. They shoved me into my locker last week.. and it's a bit blurry, but I-"</p>
<p>"Put a binding curse on their legs and suspended them in mid-air," Draco finishes her sentence.</p>
<p>Madison's jaw hangs in awe. "So <em>that's </em>why you were at my school the other day? Well how.. how am I not expelled?"</p>
<p>"An old acquaintance took care of it," he informs.</p>
<p>"An old acquaintance?" Hermione argues. "You mean the man who saved your life on numerous occasions? Harry's one of my best friends."</p>
<p>"I'm getting lost again," Madison warns.</p>
<p>"Staying on track." Draco raises both eyebrows and swings an arm toward the quaint shop. "It's time to get yourself a wand."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They enter the cluttered yet contained wand shop. Mr. Ollivander stands at the foot of the store behind a counter. Similar to the wizards at the Leaky Cauldron, his eyes slowly ridicule Draco before softening as they fall upon Hermione.</p>
<p>"Ms. Granger," he kindly greets. "Who do we have here?"</p>
<p>"Her name is Madi, sir." Hermione places a hand on her shoulder. "Madison Brown."</p>
<p>Ollivander warmly smiles. "Lovely to meet you Ms. Brown," he says extending an arm for her to shake. "Aren't you a bit old to be looking for your first wand?"</p>
<p>"That's why we're here," Draco informs. "Madison is a unique case. She requires guidance, and she's fortunate enough to have Granger here to help. I'm just along for the ride."</p>
<p>Hermione coyly smiles while placing a lock of hair behind her ear. "We were hoping you could help her with a selection, sir?"</p>
<p>"Of course, of course." Ollivander swishes a hand toward himself while adding, "Please come in."</p>
<p>Madison timidly approaches the booth while fidgeting with the straps of her studded leather jacket.</p>
<p>Ollivander turns to a ladder lodged between rows and rows of rectangular slender boxes. He takes a select few and stacks them against the booth. "May I ask why Ms. Brown is just now visiting my shop?"</p>
<p>"As I stated, Madison is a unique case," Draco insists. "From my understanding, she didn't exhibit any magical powers until a late age; in her teens."</p>
<p>"Curious," Ollivander comments with visible intrigue. "Curious, indeed."</p>
<p>Madison unboxes the first slender box with hesitation. Her fingers grip an eleven-inch wand and she holds it before her face while observing it closely. "<em>Ouch</em>." She instantly drops the wand while shaking her hand. "It burns."</p>
<p>"Burns?" Ollivander questions. "That shouldn't be a normal reaction. Please, give it a whirl."</p>
<p>Madison gives a nod and follows orders. With a quick swish of her wrist, the wand makes a large crackling noise and disintegrates between her fingers. The soot falls to a neat pile against the surface.</p>
<p>Ollivanders picks up the pile of dust in his palm and lightly shakes the content. The look of thorough hesitation on his face is transparent.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Madison cries. "I don't know what happened, I-"</p>
<p>"I must advise, Ms. Brown." Ollivander looks down his nose at her. "It appears as though we are dealing with a great deal of magic. An unusual anomaly that <em>must</em> be contained.."</p>
<p>"Are you willing to help, or not?" Draco interjects impatiently. "Our time is limited."</p>
<p>"<em>Draco</em>," Hermione warns. "Let him do his job."</p>
<p>His jaw tightens while side eyeing her.</p>
<p>"I have something in mind." Ollivander comments with elevated confidence. "I regretfully inform that it will not be cheap, however."</p>
<p>"Money is not an issue." Draco digs in his pockets, revealing a pile of galleons in his palm. "We said we were seeking a wand, didn't we?"</p>
<p>"<em>Wow</em>." Madison observes the glimmering pile of galleons. "Wizard money."</p>
<p>"Very well." Olivander makes his way to a display case in the corner of the room. He fishes out a ring of keys from his pocket and inserts one into the display. He hands over a nine-inch wand that has a rigid composure and glitters the color of the rainbow in the lighting.</p>
<p>Madison bashfully accepts his offer and tightly grips the wand in the palm of her hand.</p>
<p>"What do you feel?" Ollivander inquires.</p>
<p>"A warmth," she replies with a bright smile. "But in a good way; not like the last one. It's very.. <em>inviting</em>."</p>
<p>"Give it a try," Hermione encourages.</p>
<p>Madison swishes her wrist while targeting a pile of dusty books in the corner. One by one, they detach from the other and begin to levitate, circling around one another.</p>
<p>"How is she doing that?" Draco mutters to Hermione. "Hasn't learned any spells."</p>
<p>"Unique case," she reiterates in equivalent intrigue.</p>
<p>The pile of books smoothly transport through the air and neatly stack against the booth that Ollivander now stood behind. The newfound look of dismay crosses his face as he slowly shakes his head. "Well, I'll be damned," he states above a whisper. "Never in my years have I witnessed a young witch perform a proper nonverbal charm. Has she had any previous schooling?"</p>
<p>"Not yet," Hermione answers. "But she will be under my care. I plan on committing weekly lessons."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Draco questions. The corners of his lips curl as he takes in the impressive, undeniably beautiful Gryffindor. "You don't have to do that, Granger."</p>
<p>"I want to. Besides, who <em>knows </em>what havoc would ensue, should she solely rely on <em>you </em>as a teacher," she teases.</p>
<p>Draco sighs while shrugging his shoulders. "Can't argue that." He slams a pile of galleons against the booth. "I believe this should cover it."</p>
<p>"Thank you for your help, Mr. Ollivander." Hermione opens the door and instructs Madison to follow. "Now it's time for my personal favorite."</p>
<p>Madison grins with her eyes steadfast on her new wand. "And which part is that?"</p>
<p>"Your brand-new textbooks."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco, Hermione and Madison take a break outside of the Leaky Cauldron for a quick snack.</p>
<p>They took their time in explaining the difference between the four houses and the initial enlisting procedure to Hogwarts. They also went over the basic classes that first years attended along with the names of basic spells taught. Madison was sad that she didn't get the opportunity to experience Hogwarts but was grateful to be a part of the wizarding world in the first place.</p>
<p>Hermione helps her sort through a stack of fresh textbooks and points out a few, mostly all, of her personal favorites. Draco sits beside them while contemplatively staring off into the distance. Using years of practice to conceal his conflicted emotions from the surface, he remains calm and collected.</p>
<p>It had been three years since Draco last conjured magic. He banished it in the Muggle world and viewed it as simply a part of his past. But the general presence of being surrounded by magic and those who inhabited Diagon Alley frankly left him on edge. He didn't expect the wizarding world to welcome him back with open arms and he certainly didn't receive it.</p>
<p>There was only one thing on his mind, and only one reason why he forced himself to be here; Madison was to <em>never</em> abuse magic as he did.</p>
<p>Hermione reaches her arm shoulder deep into the baseball sized pouch hung around her shoulder. "We'll take three butter beers please." She hands over the money to an elderly witch with a hunched back.</p>
<p>The witch takes a few Sickles from the palm of her hands and snaps her fingers. Three pints appear on the surface; each mug overflowing with fizzy soda.</p>
<p>"Wow," Madison comments in awe. She grabs one of the butterbeers and takes a large gulp. She licks the sugary soda from her upper lip while smacking her lips together. "Magic even <em>tastes </em>better."</p>
<p>Draco harshly exhales through his nose while glaring at the batch of butter beer. "Never been a fan of butter beer."</p>
<p>"Why so grumpy?" Madison tempts. "I've barely noticed you use an ounce of magic since we got here."</p>
<p>"That's because I haven't," he bluntly replies.</p>
<p>Hermione arches an eyebrow at him over her mug. She decides to remain quiet during the pending interrogation. She of course noticed that Draco hadn't made a single unconscious effort to utilize the wand predictably stashed in his jacket. But based off what he had said at the pub just a week prior, he had sworn off magic for good.</p>
<p>"Why not? It seems like loads of fun to me," Madison sternly insists.</p>
<p>"It's fun until it isn't."</p>
<p>Hermione glares at him while setting down her glass of butter beer. "Perhaps we can teach Madi the benefits of magic?" she states with a tone of warning.</p>
<p>Draco clears his throat and readjusts his posture as though he were mentally getting himself back on track.</p>
<p>"Tell me about your time at Hogwarts," Madison encourages. "Were you mates?"</p>
<p>Hermione nearly chokes on her butterbeer, an uncontrolled wide grin spreading across her foamed upper lip. "Hardly," she scoffs. "Couldn't stand each other, if I'm being honest."</p>
<p>"If you consider <em>assault</em> to be a commonality between mates," Draco coolly comments. "Granger gave me a black eye once." The unamused, dry expression on his face causes Hermione to giggle harder.</p>
<p>Madison joins the one-sided laughter. "And you were a Slytherin?" she asks Draco in a presumptuous manner.</p>
<p>"Why do you say it in that tone?" he scoffs. "Slytherin's the best house there is."</p>
<p>"So you're a proud Slytherin yet you don't use magic anymore," Madison pieces together. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Hermione's breath hitches in her throat as the smile falls from her lips. She uncomfortably rubs the sides of the frosty mug with both hands while refraining from eye contact.</p>
<p>The comment washes the color from the blonde's face. "Carrying on." Draco directly ignores her question and begins neatly stacking her textbooks against the steel table. "We have to get a move on if we wish to return you to the pub before anyone notices."</p>
<p>Madison watches him closely; her eyes turning to slivers. She finishes up her batch of butterbeer and decides to remain quiet while following instructions. If there were answers to be found in the wizarding world, she now had a whole stack of textbooks to refer to.</p>
<p>And she had many questions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And this is my personal favorite." Hermione sorts through a pile of textbooks held in her right arm and singles out <em>A History of Magic </em>by Bathilda Bagshot. "It's an essential piece of wizarding literature."</p>
<p>"Brilliant." Madison takes the book from her grip and leafs through the pages.</p>
<p>The teenager has a minimal attention span as her eyes dart from store to store. She hands the textbook back to Hermione while rushing toward a particular eye-catching shop in the corner. It's decked out in orange and purple with a large statue of a man in red hair. He fluidly raises and lowers his top hat as his eyes dart side to side.</p>
<p>Madison eagerly hops on the tips of her toes. "Can we go in there?"</p>
<p>Hermione frowns while placing all seven textbooks in her baseball-sized pouch. "Of course, academics can be pushed aside for play time.."</p>
<p>Draco smirks at her while shoving his hands in his pockets. "There's plenty of time to be had studying, Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione traces her hand along the entrance to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes while observing nostalgic surroundings. She hadn't visited the shop for a couple of years following the Battle, and it was refreshing to get back in touch with the welcoming ambiance.</p>
<p>Draco noticeably stands outside of the doorway with both hands docked in his pockets. He does a low whistle while aimlessly gazing into the sky above.</p>
<p>"Well, are you coming?"</p>
<p>"You two go on," he dismisses. "It's a lovely day outside."</p>
<p>"Suit yourself." Hermione purses her lips and raises her eyebrows before spinning on her feet and adventuring deeper into the store.</p>
<p>Draco can't stop himself from obsessively watching Hermione's every move. It was no secret that her ex boyfriend's siblings owned the store which, for more reasons than normal, made him bitter.</p>
<p>Hermione breezes through the shop and nears Madison's side. "I'm great friends with the owners," she informs making Draco's insides churn.</p>
<p>"<em>Wicked.</em>" Madison is drawn to a box of Extendable Ears in the corner of the shop. "Draco?" she calls. "What're you doing standing out there?"</p>
<p>The blonde resentfully rolls his eyes while taking a reluctant step inside. He was utterly uncomfortable being in the shop. The last time he visited he had purchased something used to smuggle several Death Eaters into Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Hermione reads the discontent on his face. "Alright?"</p>
<p>"Fine," he answers coldly.</p>
<p>Hermione ignores his negative energy and rounds about a magenta colored fountain with orchid petals leafing to the ground. The bubbling selection of Love Potion has an enticing fragrance of bubblegum that fills the air.</p>
<p>Draco casually strides toward her with his nose held in the air. He peers down at the contents in her hand. "Looking to pick yourself up a batch of Love Potion?"</p>
<p>Hermione clasps a bottle in hand offering it over. "Perhaps you could send some to your girlfriend?" she harshly teases. "Lighten things up a bit?"</p>
<p>"You're one to talk," he tempts. "And perhaps a dose to Weaslebee could have saved your relationship?"</p>
<p>The grave expression on her face makes him instantly regret the borderline invasive commentary.</p>
<p>"I'll have you know that there was plenty of love in our relationship," Hermione states matter-of-factly. "That was never the issue.."</p>
<p>Draco's extends an arm and covers her hand holding the potion. Her eyelashes flutter as she looks up through them. "What was the issue then? Something missing?"</p>
<p>Hermione bites her lower lip while defensively shaking her head. He tilts his body over her while quickly tracing his thumb across the top of her hand.</p>
<p>"Passion is <em>essential </em>in a relationship, Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione involuntarily drops the batch of Love Potion which comes crashing to the ground. She hurriedly peers across the shop while retrieving her wand and picking up the contents. Draco cockily smirks at the disheveled reaction while taking a cautious step back.</p>
<p>"Hermione?" Ron Weasley appears from the back of the shop holding an array of inventory. He nearly drops the batch once he gains eye contact with his ex-girlfriend. "Shouldn't you be at the Ministry?"</p>
<p>"Lovely to see you as well," she replies distantly. "And I could ask you the same?"</p>
<p>"Been helping George." Ron uses his wand to cast the box of goodies against a display across the room. Once he turns around a look of thorough disgust washes over his face. "<em>Malfoy</em>," he greets in displeasure. "What in the bloody hell are <em>you</em> doing here?"</p>
<p>Draco straightens his jacket while craning his neck toward Madison. "Was just leaving." He approaches her side and observes the box of Fever Fudge that she had handed over. A set of fireworks shoots past his ear which he irritably swats away.</p>
<p>Hermione finds herself with another involuntary smile on her face as she observes the moody Slytherin.</p>
<p>Ron narrows his eyes at the recognizable look of endearment on her face. "What exactly are you doing here with <em>him</em>, may I ask?"</p>
<p>She lightly shakes her head and clears her throat while looking back to Ron. "One of the top cases at the Ministry," she lowly states while pointing a quick finger at Madison. "His girlfriend's younger sister."</p>
<p>"Making friends with underaged girls now, is he?"</p>
<p>Hermione holds back a smile while rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Is that really you, Hermione?" George Weasley calls from behind the register. After finishing up with a customer, he hastily slides his bottom across the booth and pulls her in for a hug.</p>
<p>"It's lovely to see you," Hermione states warmly.</p>
<p>"Haven't received an owl from you in months," George lectures while wagging a finger. "Did you forget about us Weasleys?"</p>
<p>"Well I.. erm.." Her cheeks pinken while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"I'm only joking," George teases. He cups an ear around her ear while loudly adding, "I know it's a bit awkward with him and all.."</p>
<p>Ron turns beet red as his upper lips curls.</p>
<p>"Blimey!" George points a firm finger at Madison calling her attention. "I've seen her in the <em>Daily Prophet</em>, I have!"</p>
<p>"It's rude to stare," Hermione warns with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Madi," the teenager boldly introduces with an extended arm. Draco begrudgingly follows on her trail, impatiently checking his wrist watch.</p>
<p>"Word around street says you're the host to an obscurus," George prompts.</p>
<p>Hermione shushes him and warningly smacks the back of her hand against his chest.</p>
<p>"What's an obscurus?" Madison asks Draco who's busy glaring at George.</p>
<p>"Nothing of direct importance," he dismisses. "We'll be waiting outside, Granger." Grabbing another handful of wizarding currency, he flails a few Galleons at George who sloppily catches each piece. Madison juggles arms full of toys and treats as she follows him outside.</p>
<p>"Harry's been assigned the case," Ron says to Hermione. "Have you seen him?"</p>
<p>"Well of course." Hermione furrows her eyebrows. "He's my best friend."</p>
<p>"You know, sometimes I wish things could go back to how they were between the three of us." He bashfully shoves his hands in his pockets with a shrug. "Before we.. you know, broke up."</p>
<p>Her expression softens as she nods her head in agreement. "Me too."</p>
<p>"Lunch this week?"</p>
<p>"I'm very busy," she replies out of instinct. "Well, I could make some room-"</p>
<p>"It's alright," he says humbly. "Maybe when you're off the case."</p>
<p>"No, no." Hermione places an open palm on the side of his shoulder. "I'd like that."</p>
<p>Ron awkwardly scratches the back of his head as a crooked smile traces his lips.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron jolt in place as a loud shriek echoes throughout the store from outside. She spins on her heels and places a hand across her heart while peering through the window. Madison plays with a Screaming Yo-yo between her fingers with a grin on her face. Draco stands beside her with both palms flattened over his ears.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have bought you that rubbish!" he shouts with the look of pure agony.</p>
<p>Hermione holds back a giggle. Her eyes land on Ron once more as she pulls him in for a quick hug. "I really should get going."</p>
<p>"Yeah.." Ron's voice fades. "Malfoy needs you; clearly." He receives a hesitant smile as Hermione backs up a few feet and then jogs outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had the day off from the Ministry and would be working the opening shift at the pub. She uses the key to unlock the front door and loosens the scarf from around her neck. On her way to the kitchen she turns on all of the lights.</p>
<p>Once she enters the break area she freezes; rooted to the spot. She finds Draco curled up on the floor with a stained pillow and a ratty blanket. His hair is messily disheveled and he's wearing a simple white t-shirt and pants. He clumsily brings himself to his feet while flattening his hair.</p>
<p>"You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack," she firmly lectures with a pointed finger. "Just what do you think you're-"</p>
<p>"We broke up," Draco casually informs while brushing his hands together. "I kept the job; lost my apartment."</p>
<p>Hermione's hardened demeanor softens as she gazes at him with visible sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. I must admit, now I feel guilty for making those remarks on the Love Potion."</p>
<p>Draco smirks while shrugging his shoulders. "I can take a joke."</p>
<p>"The new Draco can take a joke?" she says with an exaggerated incredulous stare. "I really do believe I quite fancy the new Draco.."</p>
<p>"Don't be too confident," he warns, the look of bitterness crossing his face. "Apparently I'm a manipulative, controlling monster who brings dangerous people into my girlfriend's apartment."</p>
<p>"Ex-girlfriend," Hermione clarifies. "And if I can speak so boldly; you're better off with it being this way. It's never easy to be broken up with."</p>
<p>"Who says she broke up with me?" he snaps.</p>
<p>"I don't know." She awkwardly wrings her hands together. "I just thought-"</p>
<p>"Her disillusioned treatment of my relationship with Madison was heinous," he insists with more intensity than intended. "I've had enough."</p>
<p>Hermione takes a step closer and centers herself before him. "I'm going to help you with Madison," she ensures with a nod. "You aren't in this alone."</p>
<p>Draco lowers his eyebrows as his grey eyes closely analyze hers. "Why are you being so kind to me?"</p>
<p>"How do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You're just so.. so <em>nice</em>. I don't feel I deserve your help."</p>
<p>"Don't forget I'm working a case," she replies with a quick wink. "I'm helping <em>Madison</em>; if you'd rather view it that way."</p>
<p>"Right." Draco picks up the dusty blanket and pillow from the floor. "Much better that way."</p>
<p>Hermione places both fists on her waist and sends a disapproving look to the soggy blanket and pillow in his hands. "You don't have to sleep here on a moldy tile floor," she insists while removing the contents from his arms. "Haven't you had your currency converted at Gringotts?"</p>
<p>"I stripped myself of all magic and my riches three years ago," he shares with a sense of pride in his tone. "I kept a certain amount of wizarding money for emergencies. I'm only willing to pay for Madison's necessary possessions."</p>
<p>"And that included a Screaming Yo-yo?"</p>
<p>"I was willing to buy <em>anything</em> to get her out of that bloody store," he scoffs.</p>
<p>Hermione lightly rolls her eyes while jutting her hip to the side. "Well, don't be silly. You can stay on the couch at my suite."</p>
<p>"That won't be necessary." He rigidly yanks the battered pile of bedding from her hands. "I'm perfectly <em>comfortable</em> here."</p>
<p>"Apparently the new Draco is equally as stubborn," she observes. He opens his mouth to say something but she adds, "Suit yourself." Casually grabbing the broom in the corner, she gestures her arm toward the kitchen. "Get a move on, then. You'll be helping me open up the pub."</p>
<p>Draco sets down the pile of blankets and yanks the broom from her grasp. "And apparently the <em>same</em> Granger is equally as bossy."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was Halloween night. Draco and Hermione were working the bar with the assistance of Madison who was responsible for restocking. Madison's parents threw a themed party each year at the pub that varied from the last.</p>
<p>This year's theme was centered around magic.</p>
<p>They hired a magician to entertain the crowd and a strict dress code was enforced. The pub is filled from wall to wall with different people dressed in stereotypical witches hats and long wizard robes.</p>
<p>They're a rowdy bunch that were currently heckling the not so great Muggle magician. He stands at the center of an elevated stage wearing a top hat. The table before him holds a pair of die, a stuffed rabbit and a deck of cards. He tries to practice a levitation act on the deck of cards which lie there lifeless against the surface.</p>
<p>Draco stares resentfully at the 'seasoned' magician. "Couldn't cast a proper levitation charm if he was given the proper tools," he mutters to Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione tugs on the pointed black hat sinking on her head. She wears a matching fitted black dress with black flats. Draco, on the other hand, refused to do any dressing up of the sort.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh </em>leave it alone," she says with a smirk. "He's already getting a load of it from the crowd." She points to the frenzied audience who heckles the magician with resounding 'boo's. "Besides, at least he's dressed up. More than I can say for yourself."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes dart from side to side as he places a hand on his hip. "I don't <em>do</em> Halloween, Granger."</p>
<p>"Sure you do." Hermione ducks beneath the bar top and pulls out a pair of cat ears from her pouch. She widens the head piece and reaches toward his head. He swats at her and ducks before she gains leverage and places them against his gelled blonde hair. "There."</p>
<p>Draco glares at her with a set of cat ears now glued to his head. Hermione uncontrollably giggles as he cold shoulders her and greets one of the new Muggles at the bar.</p>
<p>From the other side to the bar a large man with bulging muscles approaches Hermione. He leans his elbow against the surface and waves her down. "Hey sweetheart," he says in a husky voice.</p>
<p>Something about the man's overall demeanor makes her uneasy. "Hello." She glances to Draco who, based on the look of his face, was in agreement of her skepticism. "What can I get you?"</p>
<p>"I'm lookin' at it," he remarks with a scummy smirk.</p>
<p>Hermione's cheeks flush as she unconsciously tugs on the hem of her short dress.</p>
<p>Draco pulls away from the Muggle he was tending to, mid-order, and centers himself in front of Hermione. "Is there a problem?"</p>
<p>"There won't be one if good lookin' over here will let me buy her a drink," the drunken man slurs with a hiccup. "Do a little spin for me, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Draco places both palms against the bar surface as his eyes turn to slivers. He leans his upper body inches from the Muggle's face while fearlessly staring him dead in the eyes. "Get out."</p>
<p>The man clenches his fists against the bar. "What was that, little kitty?"</p>
<p>"<em>Draco</em>," Hermione hisses. "It's fine."</p>
<p>A loud cry of 'boo's from the audience behind them drowns out their voices. The magician removes the top hat from his head and taps his plastic wand on the brim. He reaches his hand inside and searches for the plush rabbit. His face twists in embarrassment as he pauses in place. Lifting the hat upside down, he shakes it to reveal absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>"Oi! Get off the stage!" one of them yells.</p>
<p>Draco was currently hellbent, distracted with another particular Muggle. He hurriedly rounds about the corner of the bar and clenches a hand around the man's muscly shoulder. The man yanks the cat ears from his head and places them on his own.</p>
<p>"I told you to <em>get out</em>," Draco reiterates calmly yet firm.</p>
<p>"And what're you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" the man mocks.</p>
<p>Madison appears from the kitchen holding a rack of polished dishware in one arm. "What's going on?" she asks Hermione.</p>
<p>"Nothing good," she warns. "Get back in the kitchen. It'll be safe there."</p>
<p>"Safe?" Madison presses. "Hermione, what's-"</p>
<p>A loud smacking noise ricochets off the walls and triumphs the roaring crowd as the Muggle's fist comes in contact with Draco's face.</p>
<p>"Oh my god!" Madison sprints toward the curtain that separated the kitchen from the bar.</p>
<p>The crowd joins in on the chaos, some of them jumping from their seats. "Get him!" they shout. "Finally! Some quality entertainment!"</p>
<p>"Get off of him!" Hermione pleads bending over the bar top.</p>
<p>The Muggle repeatedly punches Draco in the face, leaving his face bloodied. The rowdy bunch crawls over each other to get a better look at the one-sided fight.</p>
<p>Hermione ducks beneath the bar, hurriedly searching her pouch for her wand. It's nowhere to be found, and she quickly realizes that it had been locked in the break room. She promptly notices a silhouette in the doorway to the entrance. As it comes closer she identifies Harry; casually entering the pub in a simple white dress shirt, black tie and slacks.</p>
<p>The raucous crowd turns into some sort of a mosh pit. Each drunken person is throwing fists toward each other while the muscle head holds Draco down by the throat.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Hermione shouts. "Help him!"</p>
<p>Harry rushes toward them as the magician on stage scrambles toward the forefront. "Don't worry, I've got this handled!" the Muggle shouts into the microphone. He proudly holds his plastic wand directed toward the fight at the bar. "<em>Abra Kedabra!</em>"</p>
<p>A simultaneous blinding white light emits from behind Hermione from the kitchen. "<em>Petrificus Totalus!</em>" Madison cries. The charm shoots straight for the muscle head and shoves him to ground upon impact.</p>
<p>The beastly man's limbs snap together as he falls to the floor dead weight; frozen and as rigid as a plank. The crowd stops in place, sending confused looks to one another, as they come to a silence.</p>
<p>A drunken woman dressed in a black hat points toward the stage. "Now <em>that </em>was some magic!" The group breaks into applause as they praise the magician who stands with his chest puffed out.</p>
<p>Madison emerges from behind Hermione while lowering her wand. She looks sideways at the athletic Muggle, now petrified, on the floor. A sinister smile spreads across her face as Harry bustles through the crowd.</p>
<p>"That was brilliant," he says in thorough fascination. "You must be Madison."</p>
<p>The grin widens on her face as she excitedly bounces on the balls of her feet. "I.. I can't believe I just did that!" She stares at her fingers clenched around her wand in amazement.</p>
<p>The crowd continues to cheer for the phony magician on stage who bows over and over.</p>
<p>"The show's over!" Hermione shouts. "Unless you wish to end up like this bloke, I suggest you leave."</p>
<p>The rambunctious crowd surprisingly follows orders and begin to slowly file from out of the pub. "Brilliant magic show, that was," the people chatter.</p>
<p>Draco runs a hand beneath his nose that leaves a trail of blood. Harry offers a hand and helps him stand up.</p>
<p>"Potter," the blonde states resentfully. "This night just couldn't get any better, could it?"</p>
<p>"Still picking fights with the wrong sort, I see," Harry mutters with a smirk.</p>
<p>The Muggle stirs next to their feet while coming to. The binding curse alleviates as he picks himself up and sends dazed confused looks around the empty, littered pub. "What the bloody hell.."</p>
<p>"I believe you've had too much to drink, sir," Harry infers. "It'd be best if you left."</p>
<p>The Muggle scratches the back of his head while exchanging a speculative glare with Draco. He grabs his jacket and waddles toward the exit to the pub.</p>
<p>Hermione rushes from the kitchen with a bag of ice. She joins Draco's side who sits at the bar with his head held in his hands. Blood drips from his nose and lower lip onto his shirt. She delicately holds the back of his head while firmly pressing the packet of ice against his eye.</p>
<p>"How could you be so daft?" she lectures him. "Could have gotten yourself <em>killed</em>."</p>
<p>Draco winces while removing the ice from his eye. "I didn't particularly enjoy the way he was talking to you."</p>
<p>Hermione mouth twists into a light smile as she tightly wraps her arms together. "Well it was still reckless," she reiterates.</p>
<p>Madison blinks a few times in contemplation while observing Harry.</p>
<p>"Sorry." He extends his arm and shakes her hand. "My name's Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."</p>
<p>"Hi." Madison's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she looks between the three. "Another friend from 'school'?" She quotes with her fingers.</p>
<p>"Yes." A crooked smile crosses Harry's face as he exchanges a look with Draco. "I'd like to have a word with you, if that's alright."</p>
<p>Madison's eyebrows lower as she peers between the three; looking mainly to Draco for answers.</p>
<p>"You can trust him," he says with a concise nod.</p>
<p>Madison makes herself a cup of tea and Harry serves himself a pint. They sit at one of the segregated booths in the corner as Hermione tends to a very cranky and bruised Draco.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy your time at Diagon Alley?" Harry asks politely.</p>
<p>"It was loads of fun," Madison replies with a dreamy smile. "My personal favorite was the joke shop. I believe it was called-"</p>
<p>"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," he finishes with a smile. "My best friend Ron is actually taking over the place with his brother."</p>
<p>"The whole lot of you are best friends, then?" she questions with narrowed eyes. "Hermione mentioned your name yesterday."</p>
<p>"Pretty much."</p>
<p>"And Draco?"</p>
<p>"Draco what?"</p>
<p>"You must have been friends too?"</p>
<p>"Actually no." Harry furrows his eyebrows while tilting his head to the side. "Him and I didn't particularly see eye to eye.."</p>
<p>"So both you and Hermione didn't get along with him, and that redhead bloke from yesterday practically threw daggers out of his eyes at him.. what, was Draco <em>the villain</em> or something?" Madison giggles but the smile drops from her face as she looks back at the stern, humorless expression on Harry's.</p>
<p>"Right," he dismisses while intertwining his fingers against the table. "Madison, the reason I stopped by tonight was to answer any questions you may have."</p>
<p>She taps a finger on her chin as her eyes contemplatively roam the ceiling. "Well firstly, that other redhead from yesterday called me an obscurus."</p>
<p>"An obscurus is-"</p>
<p>"I already know what it is," she informs. She closes her eyes and takes a calming breath before adding, "It's a form of suppressed magic that results from mental abuse. It's said to manifest over time; a parasitical magical force."</p>
<p>"Very good," he replies with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I've done my research." She pridefully nods her head. "Obscurus' are very rare."</p>
<p>"<em>You're</em> very rare," he corrects with a warm smile. "Most hosts don't live to see past the age of ten."</p>
<p>"I black out a lot," she admits. "Usually when I'm upset, or getting screamed at by my parents or sister."</p>
<p>"That's when the obscurus takes over," he informs. "Only makes sense for you to black out."</p>
<p>Madison bites her lower lip while tracing her fingernail against the tea cup. She stares off into the distance in some sort of nervous trance. "So.. so what do we do?" she asks meekly.</p>
<p>"We'll be meeting once a week to practice."</p>
<p>Madison's face brightens up as she excitedly readjusts in her seat. "Practicing where?"</p>
<p>Harry smiles warmly while taking a sip of his pint. "You'll find out tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>That Night</strong>
</p>
<p>"Here." Camille shoves two boxfuls of clothing into Madison's arms. "Give this to the sod, would you?"</p>
<p>Madison sighs while bringing Draco's belongings into her bedroom. She sets it on top of her bed and plops down beside it. Her eyes uncontrollably wander to the boxes filled to the brim. She knew it wasn't her place to invade his privacy and go through his personal possessions, but the general distaste toward Draco in the wizarding world piqued her curiosity.</p>
<p>What havoc had he caused to make his classmates seemingly resent him? What side to him had she not seen? And mostly; <em>why had he sworn off magic to live in the Muggle world?</em></p>
<p>Her hands act quicker than her brain as she claws at the first box. She pulls out a pile of his clothes; slacks, dress shirts, t-shirts, etc. Shoving the box to the side with her foot, she hastily gets to the next. To her disappointment, another pile of dress shoes and toiletries roll around the bottom of the box.</p>
<p>The front door slams shut signaling that Camille had left for her Halloween party. Creeping toward her backpack, Madison unzips the contents and retrieves her new wand and spell book. Opening up <em>The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1</em>, she quickly leafs through the pages and lands on the desired chapter. She runs a finger along the content while nervously chewing on her lower lip.</p>
<p>"Camille?" she calls down the hall. The silent response prompts her to venture from outside of her bedroom with her wand drawn. She nervously licks her lips while turning the corner; her wand rigidly held before her.</p>
<p>From what she had read, using a verbal incantation made a charm all the more powerful. Correctly using the body binding curse from earlier proved that to be correct.</p>
<p>Thinking of the levitation spell she had used at back Ollivanders, she swishes her wand at the sofa in the corner. "<em>W-wingardium Levi-leviosa.</em>"</p>
<p>Blinking hard, she lowers her wand hand. Nothing happens.</p>
<p>The grip on her wand tightens and she lets out a heavy sigh. Centering herself in the living room, she points at an oil painting next. With a heightened, more confident voice she shouts, "<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>!"</p>
<p>She instinctively yelps as the picture promptly detaches itself from the wall and levitates above the hardwood floor. In a spout of excitement, she hops on the tips of her toes and raises her arms in the air. In just as fast of a manner as it had risen, the contact of the spell breaks and the painting falls motionlessly to the floor. It cracks and scatters broken pieces across the surface.</p>
<p>"<em>Shit</em>," she hisses under her breath. As she rushes toward the broken picture frame and shards of glass, she runs into a basketball sized hole in the wall. She hastily runs her palm across the other side and grips onto what felt like a ring. Pulling the jewelry from behind the wall, she observes it closely between her index and thumb.</p>
<p>The engraved emerald ring glistens against the light. She rotates it between two fingers and notices a crest with a serpent in the middle. She instantly recognizes the symbol as the crest of Slytherin, as she had come across in her textbooks.</p>
<p>A smile crosses her lips as she grips Draco's class ring in her palm. She folds the prized possession in a washcloth and gently places it in her backpack. Walking back to the previous spot, she hastily searches the area once more. She finds a robe similar to the cloaks that the wizards and witches wore at Diagon Alley and a dusty pile of wizarding money.</p>
<p>Searching the area for any last items, her fingers clench around what felt like a pile of papers. She unfolds the newspaper and recognizes it as an old copy of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>. Her eyes fall upon a rhythmic picture at the top of the page. A man with long blonde hair, a pale complexion and a snooty disposition stares at the camera in a neck brace. He holds up a sign that depicts his code at a prison called Azkaban.</p>
<p>Beneath the picture it reads: <em>LUCIUS MALFOY CAUGHT – DEATH EATERS ARE AMONG US</em></p>
<p>Madison's eyebrows furrow as she observes Draco's father. "Death Eaters?" she repeats under her breath.</p>
<p>An adjacent article reads: <em>FALLEN FROM GRACE – MALFOY'S SON AND WIFE LEAVE TRIAL</em></p>
<p>A photograph of Draco stands alongside a woman with blonde hair and pale blue eyes; predictably his mother. They stand poised, staring into the camera, with pensive expressions and a rigid composure.</p>
<p>A second pile of parchment detaches from the rest and leafs to the floor. She picks up a second edition of the <em>Daily Prophet </em>that reads: <em>DARK MARK SPARKS PANIC</em></p>
<p>A photograph of a large black cloud in the shape of a skull surrounds what Madison identified as Hogwarts castle. She thinks back to a similar tattoo on Draco's forearm with an identical black inked skull wrapped in a serpent.</p>
<p>There's a pit in her stomach as she heads back to her bedroom. She lays on her back against the bed and unfolds the copy, wasting no time, as she gets straight to investigating.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry leads Madison, Hermione and Draco to a secluded section of the meadow behind the pub. It's a vast green field with plenty of wild life, beautiful flowers and a billowing waterfall. It was a frigid winter day in Liverpool and most of the trees were frosted with snow. The three of them are bundled up in trench coats while Madison wears a leather jacket and a beanie.</p>
<p>Harry performs an array of protective enchantments to secure themselves from the visibility of Muggles. Meanwhile, Madison crouches beside Hermione who leafs through the <em>Standard Book of Spells</em>.</p>
<p>Draco separates himself from the three while sitting to the side on a bench. It went without saying that he didn't wish to partake in the tasks they would be performing, and although none of them fully understood it, they respected his decision to not use magic. Madison had been noticeably distant the last few days which worked to his advantage. He wasn't ready to give the truth to his reasonings as he was barely able to confront it himself.</p>
<p>After feeling that Madison had put in enough work, Harry and the rest would introduce her to the wizarding world in greater depth. The most important part to her learning experience was to maintain the powerful force that lived within her. If all went accordingly, they would have a well-trained young witch who had mastered the control of the powerful obscurus that dictated her emotions.</p>
<p>Harry prepares a large contraption in the corner as Hermione prepares to exemplify one the simpler spells as a warm up. She sets up a display of candles around the area before drawing her wand.</p>
<p>"After me," she instructs. Waving her hand, she flicks her wrist toward one of the wicks. "<em>Incendio.</em>" A flare instantly ignites at the tip of the candle; flickering in the wind. "Now let's see if you can do it. It's a second-year spell, so don't get discouraged if it doesn't work right away."</p>
<p>Madison clears her throat and does her best to mimic Hermione's stance. "<em>Incendio.</em>" She yelps as a blaring blast of fire emerges from the tip of her wand and engulfs the candle. It settles to a pile of melted wax on the grass as the icy shrubbery catches fire. The fire spreads across the field and escalates up the trees.</p>
<p>Harry hurtles himself from out of the line of fire as it engulfs his surroundings. "<em>Aguamenti</em>!" He promptly extinguishes the fire with Hermione's help. He does his best to cover the inward uneasiness that he was suppressing. "Looks as though we're dealing with a great bit of magic."</p>
<p>"Clearly," Draco remarks from the side, unphased by the diminishing fire. "Did you expect anything different, scar head?"</p>
<p>"Shut up Malfoy," Harry barks at him. "Unless you'd like to demonstrate, of course?"</p>
<p>Draco rolls his eyes while folding his arms.</p>
<p>Harry finishes piecing together what appeared to be a basic piece of furniture. The magical chest is the size of a dresser and has a large belt around the outside locking the top part to the middle.</p>
<p>"In order for us to gain full control of the obscurus, we have to identify its full potential," Harry explains to Madison. "In this device is something called a boggart. It's a shape shifter that transforms itself into what we fear most. What comes to mind when I say that?"</p>
<p>Madison shrugs her shoulders. "The obscurus, of course."</p>
<p>"Good," Harry encourages. "Can you visualize what it looks like in its full form?"</p>
<p>"I think so." She nods her head with her eyes closed. "Something like a dark cloud."</p>
<p>"Now, I need you to envision the obscurus in some sort of comical or neutral manner. Transform it into a miniscule wispy rain cloud being overtaken by the sun, or the mere smoke from a match being extinguished by water."</p>
<p>"I can do that."</p>
<p>"When I open this chest, you'll be faced with the boggart; or, in this case, the obscurus," he warns. "It's up to you to transfigure it's appearance into your own liking."</p>
<p>Madison draws a deep breath while giving a concise nod. Hermione stands behind her with her wand held directed at the piece of furniture. Should something go wrong, she would simply intervene.</p>
<p>Harry points his wand at the lock while taking a step back. "<em>Alohomora</em>." The chest makes a clicking noise as the top slowly creaks open. "When you have that vision properly stowed in your head I want you to repeat: <em>Riddikulus</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Riddikulus</em>," Madison prompts. "Okay."</p>
<p>"One.. two.."</p>
<p>Billowing black smoke floods from the chest and spreads across the frosted grass. A low growling noise rattles the magical piece of furniture as the top hangs wide open. The dark smoke cyclones in a circular motion while rising up above the chest; about 10 feet.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione stand with their wands held rigidly held before them. Draco leans forward in his seat while stroking his chin.</p>
<p>In one fluid movement the dark cloud comes crashing to the ground and instantly evaporates. The boggart transforms into the shape of a young woman; standing calmly before them with her eyes on the ground. She has long dark hair and bright green eyes. There's a sort of solemn demeanor about her, and her neck is craned at an awkward angle.</p>
<p>"I'm going to tell mum and dad," the boggart softly whispers. "They'll finally send you off to an asylum where <em>freaks</em> like you belong."</p>
<p>"Camille," Madison mutters. She instinctively drops her wand at the sight and extends an arm toward the boggart. Lengthening her fingers, she reaches out to touch the lifelike hologram of her sister. "<em>Please</em> don't tell mum and dad," she begs with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione interchange a look of confusion as the boggart continues to speak to Madison. A sinister smirk spreads across Camille's face as the boggart taunts, "I <em>will</em> tell mum and dad, and I'll enjoy every second of it. You'll finally get what's coming to you."</p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em>," Madison replies firmly. "You'll regret it.."</p>
<p>"Why did you do it?" the boggart whispers. "Was it worth it, Madi?"</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione pivot toward the mystifying entity with their wands drawn. Draco promptly stands to his feet and strides toward Madison as the boggart repeats, "<em>Was it worth it, Madi</em>?"</p>
<p>Madison promptly drops to her knees and retrieves her wand. Stumbling to her feet, she points her wand at the boggart. "<em>Riddikulus</em>!" she cries.</p>
<p>There's a loud popping noise as the boggart transforms into a terrifying image of Camille. The areas around her eyes darken as a prominent scowl forms on her face. Her skin turns to a nasty purple and beige hue as her neck twists at an impossible angle. Madison involuntarily screams at the mangled and morbid appearance of her sister.</p>
<p>"<em>Was it worth it, Madi</em>?"</p>
<p>Harry swishes his wand toward the boggart and sends it flying back into the chest. With another flick he traps it inside the piece of furniture and turns to Hermione. Her eyebrows lower in concern as Harry's eyes dart from side to side. He simply had never seen a boggart react in such a way; transforming into something even <em>grimmer</em> than the caster's fear itself.</p>
<p>Draco nears Madison's side with visible unease. "Where is she?" he asks through pressed teeth. "Where's Camille?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Madison shivers as she turns to him with tear stained cheeks. "The last I saw of her was this morning and she.. she.. well I don't really know.. it's hard to remember."</p>
<p>"We should find her," Hermione delicately states with an encouraging head nod. "Just to make sure.."</p>
<p>"Make sure of <em>what</em>?" Madison shouts in defense. "I didn't <em>do </em>anything."</p>
<p>Harry waves his hands in a calming manner. "We're not suggesting that."</p>
<p>"Yes we are," Draco states firmly. "We don't know what the obscurus is capable of."</p>
<p>"And you're so innocent?" Madison lashes back.</p>
<p>Draco raises his chin and looks down his nose at her. "What's <em>that</em> supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"Never mind." Madison hangs her head while reluctantly scuffing her shoe against the grass.</p>
<p>Hermione walks toward her and places a hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't waste any time, Madi."</p>
<p>"She's right," Harry agrees. "Let's get a move on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foregoing the usage of Apparition, the four take the local bus to Camille's apartment in the city. Harry takes note of Madison who remains tensely quiet for the duration of the trip. He sits beside her while trying his best to calm her nerves. Boggarts were unpredictable and had to the chance to malfunction, based on the mindset of the caster.</p>
<p>However, he had never experienced a boggart act in such a way, and Harry didn't plan on disclosing that.</p>
<p>Hermione sits next to Draco who remains in some sort of agitated trance. He repeatedly adjusts the cufflinks of his shirt and tugs at his collar. He gazes out the window as his eyes scan their surroundings in short jerky movements.</p>
<p>As they pull up to the apartment complex in Liverpool, they see a group of fire engines, police cars and ambulances.</p>
<p>Hermione instinctively grabs Draco's sweaty hand and runs her thumb across the top of his palm. With one fluid movement, he looks down at their hands and up into her eyes as she slowly pulls it away.</p>
<p>Madison stands up while the bus is still in motion and places both hands against the glass. "Those are my parents!" she shouts. The bus comes to a screeching halt as she rushes toward the inward folding door.</p>
<p>"Madison!" Harry darts after her with Hermione and Draco close behind.</p>
<p>Hermione identifies the stout mustached man and a shorter, portly woman as the owners to the pub. Madison's father consoles her mother who sobs in his chest. He pats her hair as his eyes latch onto his daughter.</p>
<p>"What'd <em>you </em>do?!" he shouts causing Madison to jolt. The man races toward her and pulls her by the collar of her jacket. "What'd you do to our Camille you little nuisance?!"</p>
<p>"Get your hands <em>off </em>of her." Draco yanks the man's arm from off of Madison and shoves him back.</p>
<p>"How <em>dare </em>you come here," her father hisses at him through pressed teeth.</p>
<p>The double doors to the complex open as a group of coroners emerge with a stretcher holding a black body bag. Madison's mother crumbles in sobs as she turns away from the scene.</p>
<p>"Camille," Madison mutters. "What-what happened?"</p>
<p>"You know <em>exactly</em> what happened!" the man shouts.</p>
<p>The group of policemen turn to the group with arched eyebrows. One of them holding a notepad takes notes while making his way toward them. "Excuse me," the officer interferes pointing at Madison. "Could you come with us? A few questions.."</p>
<p>"There's no need to talk to her. She was with <em>us</em>," Draco insists. "You just watched us get off the bloody bus for fucks sake!"</p>
<p>"The perfect alibi!" her mother cries. "She killed my baby!"</p>
<p>Madison wails while covering her face with both hands. "<em>No </em>I didn't!" she pleads. "I would never.."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, officer." Harry approaches the policeman in a calm controlled manner. "Can you please explain to us what exactly happened?"</p>
<p>"There's been a fatal accident," the officer explains. "Ms. Brown seemingly fell down a flight of stairs."</p>
<p>"Fatal accident?" Madison cries. She crumbles to the floor while hyperventilating.</p>
<p>"And just <em>who </em>the bloody hell are you?" Her mother storms up to Harry and points a rigid finger in his chest. "Hanging around my teenaged daughter?"</p>
<p>"He's my friend," Draco interjects. "They're with me," he adds pointing to Hermione.</p>
<p>"Leave!" the mother shouts in his face. "The lot of you! This is a family matter!"</p>
<p>"She was my girlfriend," the blonde seethes. "I deserve the right to be here."</p>
<p>"You broke her heart!" her father scolds.</p>
<p>"You should leave," Madison sadly obliges. "I need to be with them."</p>
<p>Draco furrows his eyebrows while skeptically glaring at her parents.</p>
<p>Hermione grabs his hand once more and whispers in his ear, "Let's go."</p>
<p>After clearing his throat and regaining his composure, Draco slowly nods his head. "If that's what you wish."</p>
<p>Madison pulls him in for a hug. He holds her tight while leaning his head against the top of hers. "I'll be okay," she ensures through tears. "I'll call you later, okay? For now, I just need to be with my family."</p>
<p>Harry throws a sympathetic arm around Draco's shoulders while directing him toward the opposite direction. Hermione wraps an arm around his waist from the other side as they approach the bus stop.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>That Night</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione unwinds at a suite in Liverpool that the Ministry had set up for her. She puts on a pot of tea and opens up her favorite book in the living room.</p>
<p>There's a knock on the door pulling her attention from her reading. Her hand hesitantly nears the doorknob while retrieving her wand with her other. After peeking through the peephole, she unlocks the door and swings it open. She finds Draco standing before her with a crooked smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Draco." Hermione pulls him for a comforting hug before holding him at shoulder's length. "Wait a minute.. how did you find me here?"</p>
<p>"I phoned most of the hotels in the area. Apparently Hermione Granger isn't as common of a name as one would think."</p>
<p>"That's not invasive in the slightest," she replies with a subdued smile.</p>
<p>"I apologize for my lack of courtesy." He shoves his hands in his pockets and tilts his head against the doorway. "May I come in?"</p>
<p>Hermione stares back at the disheveled man before her; tattered under shirt, messy hair and an uncharacteristic slouch to his posture. She swings an arm behind her with a light sigh. "Yes. Of course."</p>
<p>Draco takes his sweet time while observing her lavish suite. It has a full living room and kitchen along with a spacious master bedroom and bathroom. A fully stocked bar lines one of the mirrored walls and a fire place is lit in the living room leaving a reddish glow in the room.</p>
<p>Hermione walks into the other room and tends to the pot of tea. "How're you doing?" she calls from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I've been better." Draco closely examines a bottle of aged bourbon as he waits for her. "Unlike most nights, I didn't desire to be alone."</p>
<p>Hermione appears from the kitchen while propping a hand up against the doorway. "You can stay as long as you need."</p>
<p>Draco purposefully lacks eye contact while folding his arms. Arching his neck, his eyes fall upon the spacious bathroom that connected to the master bedroom. He nervously scrapes a hand through his greasy hair while his eyes skittishly fall upon Hermione.</p>
<p>"Would it be overstepping my boundaries if I were to ask to shower? It's been longer than I wish to share." He swings a black plastic bag from the tip of his finger while adding, "I picked up a few necessities at the lobby with the little money I had left."</p>
<p>"Oh." Hermione's cheeks fill with warmth as she drums her fingertips against the counter top. Her bashful composure changes as she cringes, almost in a forceful manner, at his soiled t-shirt and the smudge of dirt on his cheek. "I insist," she chirps. "You look a bloody mess."</p>
<p>"Thank you for your <em>hospitality</em>," he states with an icy stare and a contradicting smirk.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes uncontrollably follow after him as he approaches the doorless bathroom. She curls up on the couch in the adjacent living room and opens her favorite book. Her eyes flutter toward the bathroom as the sound of water splatters against the shower door.</p>
<p>Her mind occasionally roams to the idea of Draco in the bathroom which distracts her greatly. She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head while bringing herself back to the words on the page. She rereads the same sentence five times before snapping the book shut and crossing her arms.</p>
<p>After a few minutes the water comes to a stop.</p>
<p>The outline of Draco's slender silhouette contrasts against the harsh lighting as he emerges from the open bathroom. Once proper lighting falls upon him, Hermione bursts into a fit of laughter. Her eyes delightfully drink in the image of the Slytherin now standing before her with damp disheveled hair, colorful fuzzy pajama pants and an oversized shirt that reads 'I Heart Liverpool'. She throws her head back in hearty laughter as he remains rooted to the spot; glaring at her.</p>
<p>"It was the <em>only</em> clothing they had." He crumples up a black plastic bag and tosses it in the trash while muttering, "I need a bloody drink."</p>
<p>Hermione wipes tears of laughter from beneath each eye while standing to her feet. She approaches a smoking cauldron of ice that levitates in the corner of the living room. She grabs a chilled bottle of champagne and lightly shakes it from side to side in an encouraging manner.</p>
<p>Draco cranes his neck with narrowed eyes. "I prefer something much stronger." He helps himself to the mini bar and retrieves the bottle of aged whiskey. He pours himself a glass while watching Hermione attempt to open the bottle of champagne. She uses both thumbs to push on the cork. It barely budges as she forces it with all of her might.</p>
<p>"Been trying to open these the Muggle way for weeks now," she groans.</p>
<p>Draco watches on in amusement as she frustratingly sets it down and aims her wand at it. The cork seamlessly pops from the bottle and pours itself into her glass before levitating back to the cauldron. He stops in place, unintentionally gawking at the magic he was still being reacquainted with. "You're a brilliant witch," he states in admiration. "Bloody terrible bartender; brilliant witch."</p>
<p>Hermione rolls her eyes while clinking her glass with his. Draco takes a long drink before listlessly collapsing across the bed. He lays on his back with his ankles crossed and arms folded behind his head.</p>
<p>"I miss these luxuries," he admits. "Fine bourbon, high-end toiletries.." He holds an arm over his head and yanks one of the pillows above him. ".. silk pillow shams."</p>
<p>Hermione props her back against the headboard and draws the champagne flute to her lips. "And do you miss magic?"</p>
<p>"At times."</p>
<p>She folds her legs and leans toward him, waiting for him to speak.</p>
<p>"I suffer from relentless nightmares," he admits in a rare moment of vulnerability. He stares at the ceiling intently while adding, "I was an accomplice for several deaths. That doesn't settle well on the brain."</p>
<p>"When did you start realizing the gravity of the situation you were in?" She asks the question just as delicately as the first. She was smart enough to realize the sensitivity of the subject, and pushing too hard would only fend him off.</p>
<p>Draco rolls on his stomach and reaches for her wrist. Hermione instinctively yanks her arm away before gradually nearing her hand toward his. He delicately grips her wrist and turns her forearm to face upwards. "The day <em>this</em> transpired."</p>
<p>She self-consciously tugs on her sweater trying to cover the 'Mudblood' scar on her arm. "I'm flattered," she dryly states in a defensive manner. "But surely <em>that </em>wasn't the cause."</p>
<p>"It was an accumulation of the events that took place that day at the manor. When I first saw the look of thorough <em>horror</em> on my mother's face.."</p>
<p>"Your mother," she repeats. "How is she?"</p>
<p>"I'll be visiting her for the holiday," he shares. "It's been three years since I've seen her."</p>
<p>"What encouraged you to visit this year?"</p>
<p>"I've been working out my resentments." He lets out a heavy sigh while adding, "Plus, I've been feeling rather nostalgic lately."</p>
<p>There's a comfortable lull in their conversation as Draco takes a deep breath of fresh air. Hermione rims the champagne flute with the tip of her finger while closely observing him. As if there were a gravitational pull, he inches closer on his elbows toward her legs. Her legs naturally lean toward him as she takes another sip; peering at him over the glass.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about Camille," she states just above a whisper.</p>
<p>"She will be missed."</p>
<p>Hermione bites her lower lip while restlessly pulling her hair to one side. "Did you.. love her?"</p>
<p>Draco tilts his head to the side in contemplation. "I fancied her," he admits. "However, similar to you and Weasley, there was a lack of.. something. No strong sexual desire." His grey eyes slowly explore her face while drinking in her beautiful features. After gazing at her for longer than intended, he clenches his eyes shut and flutters them open with more focus. "Know what I mean?"</p>
<p>Hermione nods her head while draining her glass. She flicks her wand hand toward the mini bar and the levitating bucket of ice which conjures its contents. Without putting much thought into it, he crawls to her side and rests his back against the headboard. He peers at her out of the corners of his eyes while accepting the offer of fresh bourbon.</p>
<p>One hour and a bottle of champagne later, they watch Britain's Got Talent on the flat screen TV. It had been a long, emotionally draining day and they naturally took comfort in each other. The sentiment was unexpected yet warmly welcomed by both.</p>
<p>On the verge of sleep, Hermione groggily leans her head against Draco's shoulder as they watch the reality television together.</p>
<p>"Look at this bloke." He lazily points a beer bottled hand toward the screen. An escape artist had locked himself inside of a water filled chamber with chains wrapped around his wrists. A timer goes off at a screen held above the chamber which reduced the time they had left to break free. "Leave it to the Muggles to nearly drown themselves for a laugh from the audience."</p>
<p>"It's not meant to be a laugh," Hermione insists with a yawn. "They're exemplifying the ability to free themselves from the state of being scared, by trusting one's self and escaping the clutches of danger.. it's rather exhilarating. Don't you think?"</p>
<p>Her question is met with a light snore rattling Draco's chest. She perks herself from off of his shoulder and removes the slanted beer bottle from his grasp. She delicately places it on the side table while uncurling her legs from around his. She hadn't remembered how they had become entangled in the first place.</p>
<p>"I suppose <em>I'll </em>be taking the couch, then," she whispers to herself.</p>
<p>Removing two pillows from where she sat, Draco's posture naturally slouches against the head board. She turns off the TV and tiptoes from off of the bed; careful not to wake him.</p>
<p>A strained whimper escapes his lips as his shoulder responsively twitches. Her breath hitches in her throat as she turns back to him using her wand as a source of light.</p>
<p>A painted expression crosses his face as his head thrashes from side to side with eyes tightly squeezed shut. He nervously licks his lower lip while flailing onto his other side and yanking the blankets up to his neck. What sounded like a pained growl flares his nostrils as he breaks into a fit of cold sweat.</p>
<p>The light from Hermione's wand illuminates the beads of cold sweat displayed across his forehead and cupid's bow. Filled with intrigue, she sinks into the bed while positioning her hand spread across his heaving chest. She can feel the sweat drenching his silly 'I Heart Liverpool' shirt. He shivers against the contradicting heat that was emitting from his body.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyebrows lower as she leans her head against his shoulder. "It's alright," she whispers, in hopes that he could somehow hear her. She keeps her fingers spread across his heart which seems to instantly soothe his nerves. His breathing becomes steadier and the shivering comes to a slow halt.</p>
<p>Conjuring her pillows from the base of the bed, she places one beneath her head. She purposefully maintains physical contact; her hand against his chest, her head rested against his shoulder, and her leg tightly wound around his. Her eyes droop and her eyelids flutter shut as she falls into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Weeks Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco's wrist watch makes a shrill beeping noise startling him from his sleep. He runs the back of his hand across his forehead covered in a cold sweat. The nightmares come flooding back from the night prior. His mouth is bone dry and his head is spinning from the mixture of regular unsettling dreams and copious amounts of alcohol he used to self-medicate said dreams.</p>
<p>His eyes wince against the sun as he turns to find Hermione curled up beside him in the King-sized bed. She turns the pages to a handheld book as her eyes flash toward him. Her eyes crinkle at the sides as she cracks a warm smile. His heart skips a beat as he's ultimately faced with their close proximity. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>He must have fallen asleep in the bed <em>once again</em>.</p>
<p>Draco had been offered an official spot on the couch ever since Hermione graciously took him in two weeks ago. But he had the tendency to fall asleep unannounced due to the general lack of sleep that his nightmares robbed him of.</p>
<p>Thinking back to Camille's grim fate sends an uncomfortable prickly sensation down his spine. It was simply too <em>soon</em> to be waking up next to another woman; another woman who he had found himself undoubtedly attracted to from the inside out.</p>
<p>Draco had always found the Gryffindor to be breathtakingly beautiful, albeit obnoxiously bossy at times, but he had never had the chance to experience her inner beauty like he had these past few weeks.</p>
<p>And although Hermione placated the responsibility of her job as the sole reasoning to taking Madison under her wing, Draco had a hunch that she wished to help him as well.</p>
<p>No longer did Hermione scoff at the mere sight of him, being the snobbish teenager he was, and disregard him a slimy Slytherin. On the contrary, she had found herself warming up to the fractured young man who was terribly misunderstood. She yearned to comprehend the handsome blonde like some sort of scholarly achievement. And somewhere along the way, she found a soft spot growing increasingly for the focal to her study.</p>
<p>"Sleep well?" she asks from behind her book.</p>
<p>"Best sleep I've had in years," he aloofly admits. "Must have been the whiskey."</p>
<p>She hides the lower half of her face behind the handheld book with a cocked eyebrow. "Must have been."</p>
<p>Hermione had secretly been helping Draco fall into a peaceful sleep once she recognized that he was having a post traumatic nightmare. All it took was a bit of physical contact and affection. She wagered that he experienced very little of both throughout his life and it was an appropriate antidote.</p>
<p>But keeping this secret to herself was just as important as the act itself. He was a man of great pride that resented pity, and although it was far from pity, she concluded it best to soothe his nerves unbeknownst to him.</p>
<p>Draco reaches to retrieve his cellphone from the pocket of his slacks on the floor. Instead, he grips a handful of air while peeking over the corner of the mattress. "Where did my-"</p>
<p>"I cleaned them." Hermione spins her wand between her fingers before pointing it in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>He slides from underneath the duvet and picks up the fresh pair of slacks and dress shirt that had been Scourgified at the base of the bed. His face twists in confusion as he asks, "Why didn't you do this the first night I came here?"</p>
<p>"Because it was far too amusing to watch you prance around in that obnoxious jumper," she shamelessly admits while turning the page.</p>
<p>Draco forcefully blows air from his nose while rolling his eyes. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him, he yanks the undershirt from off his shoulders and tosses it in the corner.</p>
<p>Hermione unconsciously bites her lower lip while analyzing his slender yet toned chest and arms. She clears her throat and does a light shake of her head while returning her eyes to the page.</p>
<p>Taking her blatant timid demeanor as some sort of challenge, Draco purposefully forgoes the replacement of a new shirt. He fingers the pocket to his slacks and pulls out the cellphone. Running a casual hand through his hair, he checks the time.</p>
<p>Hermione places the tips of her toes against the carpet while making her way into the kitchen. "Shall I make breakfast?"</p>
<p>Draco tosses aside his phone and places the dress shirt over his bare shoulders. He walks into the other room while buttoning up his shirt. "Breakfast will have to wait, love. I have the early shift at the pub."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco rides his bike to work and faces Madison's parents as he enters the pub. Following the grim events from a couple weeks prior, the owners to the bar found it crucial to maintain the pub first hand. They were short-handed, and if they had it their way Draco would be sacked, but they desperately needed his help.</p>
<p>Madison had been taking on more shifts while balancing her school work along with private sessions with Harry. She had remained subdued around Draco for more reasons than one, which was unsettling to the blonde. She revealed little information about her current status at home and even less information on the demise of her sister. But as Draco knew first hand, everyone dealt with mourning differently and he was in no place to judge or dictate.</p>
<p>Madison's eyes stressfully dart from side to side as she shoves a plate of sausages in Draco's hand. "Could you take this to table seven?" The cuff of her dress shirt rises as she extends her arm, revealing blotchy purple imprints on the inside of her wrist. "We're very busy."</p>
<p>Draco abstains from grabbing the plate while closely analyzing her forearm. "What is that?" he demands with warning in his tone.</p>
<p>"We're <em>very busy</em>," she reiterates while yanking the shirt over the fingerprint bruises. She takes both hands and lunges the plate into his grasp before quickly turning away from him. She had been around Draco long enough to recognize when a concerned, parental lecture was coming her way and now wasn't the time for one of them.</p>
<p>"Those looked like finger prints on your wrist," he remarks, unrelenting. "How did they get there?"</p>
<p>"<em>Ugh</em>." Madison dramatically rolls her eyes while turning her back to him. She hurriedly washes a stack of dishes beneath the faucet while adding, "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"Madison, if you're experiencing abuse at home, you <em>have </em>to tell me."</p>
<p>Draco flinches as Madison forcefully breaks the dish and shatters its pieces across the sink. "What're you gonna do?" she ridicules with narrowed eyes. "Do you expect me to shack up with Hermione like you've been?"</p>
<p>"We can figure something out."</p>
<p>"Like <em>what</em>?" Madison's voice cracks as she frenziedly picks up the shards of porcelain with her fingers. "They're my parents, Draco. I'm <em>sixteen</em>. I can't just up and run away from my family like you did."</p>
<p>Draco furrows his eyebrows while tightly clenching his jaw. Now turning his back to her, he bends over to pick up a rack of dishware and silently begins to stock beneath the bar.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she sighs. "That was unfair."</p>
<p>His eyes quickly glimpse to hers while biting back a spout of anger. "I'll overlook it."</p>
<p>Madison's father appears from the kitchen holding a stack of full plates. "Get to work!" he shouts with reddened cheeks. "We don't have time for you to dilly dally around, Madison!"</p>
<p>Madison sighs while taking one of the wineglasses from Draco's grasp. She begins to polish it with a rag while lowly asking, "How is your family doing, anyway?" She skeptically peers at him over the glass to gauge his body language.</p>
<p>As predicted, Draco's muscles visibly tighten in response to the uncommon invasive question. "I'll be visiting my mother over the holiday," he stiffly informs without eye contact.</p>
<p>"Really?" The sense of intrigue is palpable in her tone.</p>
<p>Madison surveyed the <em>Daily Prophet</em> articles on the Death Eater Malfoy family countlessly. It was clear that they were part to some sort of terrorist army, following someone by the name of Lord Voldemort, but it was hard to discern to what extent their hatred extended.</p>
<p>The hidden, old renditions of the <em>Daily Prophet</em> was the sole source to her analysis. The only other outlet at her disposal was straight from the suspect's mouth. But, based off history, he wasn't willing to offer much.</p>
<p>"Do you think I could go with you?"</p>
<p>Draco gives a harsh double take while folding the rag in his hands. "I thought you were committed to staying in the presence of your parents."</p>
<p>"Only cuz I have to for right now," she remarks with a casual shrug. "It'd be great to get away for a little while. Besides, you could show me your hometown."</p>
<p>"I can't do that," he answers quicker than his brain can keep up. "And I won't."</p>
<p>Madison frustratedly crosses her arms while looking down her nose at him. "<em>Why</em>?" she asks bossily. "Have something to hide, do you?"</p>
<p>"Potter." Draco dismisses the conversation while acknowledging his comrade from the door. "Never have I been so pleased to see that glorified scar of yours."</p>
<p>"Brilliant to see you as always, Malfoy." Harry checks his watch while informing, "Madi, I see that you're off soon. You know where to meet me?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she replies with flushed cheeks. She found the young man with dreamy green eyes to be an escape from her every day trials and tribulations. "I'll be there."</p>
<p>"Perhaps Malfoy could come along?" he proposes. "I think his skillset could be beneficial in today's lesson."</p>
<p>"No." Madison shoots a tentative look toward her parents. "He has to work."</p>
<p>"I'll be joining," Draco firmly interjects. "The rush has calmed down, and your parents are more than able to take over the pub for the rest of the evening."</p>
<p>"You can't do that," she says with a humorless laugh.</p>
<p>"What're they going to do?" he questions with winced eyes. "Fire me?"</p>
<p>Madison hesitantly rubs her outer arms in a self-soothing gesture. "Fine," she mutters. "You can come."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry, Draco and Madison meet Hermione at their regular spot in the meadow behind the pub. There's a single chair set up in the middle of the location in front of the waterfall. Madison notes that there was no magical piece of furniture or any other outlets to practice on today.</p>
<p>Just a single chair.</p>
<p>She swings the backpack from around her shoulder and pulls out her wand while walking toward Harry.</p>
<p>"Actually Madison." Harry fans a hand toward her backpack. "We won't need wands today. At least, you won't."</p>
<p>Hermione taps one end of her wand into the other palm of her hand while walking toward them. "Hello Madi," she greets while pulling her in for a hug. "Today's lesson may be rather.. invasive.. but you'll have to trust us, alright?"</p>
<p>The single chair and hint at invasive treatment clues Draco into what they would be practicing on Madison today.</p>
<p>Legilimency.</p>
<p>Draco was particularly good at the receiving end, known as Occlumency, during the height of his days as a Death Eater. He was arguably one of the best young wizards at the time to practice the complex phenomenon. But today, they would be practicing an alteration to the opposing task.</p>
<p>"Today we'll be practicing something called Legilimency," Harry informs Madison. "It's used to infiltrate the mind of a witch or wizard through mind control."</p>
<p>Madison bites her lower lip while uncomfortably scratching the back of her head. "That doesn't sound so great," she admits.</p>
<p>"It's a very sensitive practice," Hermione agrees. "And highly personal."</p>
<p>"But essential," Draco adds with a nod.</p>
<p>"Malfoy was brilliant at Occlumency; the ability to close his mind off to a Legilimens," Harry shares. "As much as I hate to admit, he was.. well, better than me." He ignores the self-assured smirk on Draco's face while adding, "But today we're focusing on the opposite; we want you to <em>open</em> your mind to us, so we can see just exactly what we're dealing with."</p>
<p>"And I'llbe serving as the Legilimens," Hermione states with confidence. "The person navigating one's mind."</p>
<p>"Granger?" Draco questions. "I didn't know you practiced Legilimency?"</p>
<p>"There's plenty you don't know about me," she reminds him with a slick smirk. "I've been practicing over the last few years. I desired to sharpen my skills in certain areas that weren't tended to in my past."</p>
<p>Draco tilts his head to the side in understanding.</p>
<p>Harry places a reassuring hand on Madison's shoulder while guiding her toward the chair. "Similar to the boggart, we will be searching your mind for what fears you most. However, we'll be evoking certain emotions by use of Legilimency. Do your best to simply free your mind and abstain from succumbing to the mental influence."</p>
<p>"So you'll be reading my mind," Madison states flatly. She slumps in the chair with arms tightly folded across her chest. "And why would I want to do that?"</p>
<p>"If practiced correctly, we can get to the root of the obscurus and teach the proper treatment of handling it at the peak of your emotions," Draco informs. "You'll learn to maintain composure during stressful events."</p>
<p>Madison purses her lips as her stiff posture remains. "I guess.."</p>
<p>Hermione directs her wand at Madison's forehead just above the center to her eyes. Her chest rises and falls as her mouth forms a thin line. Feeling a wave of unease to perform the act, she looks to Harry who sends an encouraging head nod.</p>
<p>Mirroring the nod to herself, Hermione casts, "<em>Legilimens</em>."</p>
<p>Madison is thrown back in her chair as her hands clench each side to the seat. She groans out in pain as her eyes clamp shut.</p>
<p>Hermione is sent through time as she travels through an array of Madison's memories; laughing and riding bikes with her sister in her adolescence, to casting a wandless spell upon two boys in her grade, to retrieving her first wand, and ultimately to presumably a more recent event.</p>
<p>
  <em>Madison's father grabs onto her arms with great force; digging his nails into her wrists. Her mother swings open the door to what appeared to be a makeshift dungeon in the basement. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We'll be safe with you in here until we get you to an asylum."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Madison squeals as she's forcefully shoved to the cold stoned ground. A vindictive look of amusement crosses her mother's face as she slams the gate shut in her face.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Mum!" Madison screams. "I didn't do it! You can't do this to me!" </em></p>
<p>"<em>I can and I will, you bloody terror." Her mother spits in her direction as the lights flicker off. </em></p>
<p>Hermione sucks in a strained breath as she's brought back to the present. Madison lays across the grass, presumably fallen from her seat, with an arm draped across her eyes.</p>
<p>"Stop!" she pleads. "<em>Stop!</em>"</p>
<p>Hermione frowns as she lowers her wand. "Are you alright?" she asks softly.</p>
<p>Madison holds her knees up to her forehead and shivers as Draco nears her side. He drops to his knees and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You have to focus," he encourages.</p>
<p>"I <em>am </em>focusing," she barks back. "I saw Hermione in my memories. Each and every single one! She was there!"</p>
<p>Harry walks up to Hermione and whispers something in her ear. "Alright, Madi?" He lets out a sigh with a sympathetic expression. "We're going to have to turn up the intensity."</p>
<p>"Turn it up?!" she cries. "That was bloody painful as it was!"</p>
<p>"Focus," Draco reiterates. "Keep control."</p>
<p>Hermione offers a hand and helps Madison stand to her feet. After she takes a seat, the teenager wipes a tear from beneath her eye and slowly nods her head. "Okay.. I'm ready."</p>
<p>With the subject of Camille's mysterious death as the pinnacle to her focus, Hermione directs her wand at the center of Madison's forehead. "<em>Legilimens.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hermione appears in the living room of a quaint apartment in Liverpool. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The apartment is dim and dark and a single lamp hangs over the kitchen table where Madison tends to her homework. The sound of scurrying footsteps echoes down the hallway as she sets her pencil down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Camille enters the kitchen with a huff, holding a newspaper in one hand and Madison's wand in the other. "What the bloody hell is this rubbish?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Madison flinches as her wand is thrown at her head. "Be careful with that!" she irritably scoffs while retrieving it from the floor. She forcefully inches the chair backward as she scrambles to her feet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yanking the Daily Prophet from Camille's grasp, she hides it behind her back in the hopes that it would somehow magically disappear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If only she had already learned a spell on how to vanish things.. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Explain yourself!" Camille shouts with an accusatory finger. She swats a hand in Madison's direction only to be dodged. "Give it here!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Madison is backed up against a wall as her older sister towers over her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Camille threateningly cocks a hand back while looking down her nose at her. "Don't make me do it," she threatens. Her sister's stubborn silence prompts the eldest sister to deliver a harsh slap across the teenager's cheek. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Madison cries out, her own hand now pressed across her face, as she mentally rebounds from the assault. Her balance is thrown off sending her wand rattling across the floor. She loses grasp of the pile of newspapers as she tumbles against the wall. She cowers to the corner, sinking to a pile on the ground with her hands held over her head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Camille bends over and yanks the wand and paper from the carpet. Her eyes dart across the issue of the Daily Prophet, her face tomato red with anger. "Why are the pictures moving?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Madison remains patiently quiet, trembling on the floor, as she waits for her sister to ingest the conflicting article. The enchanted pictures were the least of her worries.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione rounds about Camille, approaching her from the back. She peers over her shoulder at the old article of Draco and Narcissa leaving trial following Lucius' imprisonment.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What's he doing in the paper?" Camille grills. As expected, the picture of Draco and his mother instantly derails her speculation of the lifelike pictures. "Honestly, what's your fascination with my boyfriend, you little freak?!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>He's your ex-boyfriend," Madison boldly corrects. "Draco can't stand you!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione flinches as Camille harshly backs hands her sister, sending her to the floor once more. Madison rolls onto her stomach and presses her palms against the carpet while raising herself to her feet. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Why must you make me do this to you?" Camille brutally manipulates. "This is all your fault!" </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Without missing a beat, the eldest sister eagerly resumes her placement on the newspaper; her eyes moving in short jerky movements as she ingests the content. She glances over the top of the paper only to be faced with Madison toe to toe.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hand it over," Madison adamantly demands through pressed teeth. "Those are mine."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Camille disregards her advances while throwing on her scarf and pushing the front door open. "I'm going to find Draco."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>No!" Madison hoarsely shouts. "You can't. He can't know that I have this!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Camille ignores her pleads. "And don't think you're off the hook." She tauntingly flips Madison's wand between her fingers with a wink. "I'm going to tell mum and dad. They'll finally send you off to an asylum where freaks like you belong," she adds pointing the wand just centimeters from her face.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Don't," Madison firmly warns. "You'll regret it.." Her voice catches in her throat as her chest moves to the harsh rhythm of her breathing. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione curiously pivots toward the women with the familiar dialogue fresh on her mind. The teenager appears as though she was on the verge of hyperventilating as her body uncontrollably shivers. Ever so slowly her eyes roll to the back of her head, glinting an unsettling shade of white.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione unconsciously moves one foot behind the other as she apprehensively takes a few steps back. She had never experienced an obscurus taking form over its host, but by the looks of it, it was exactly as she had imagined.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obliviously, Camille stomps through the front door with the Daily Prophet stubbornly gripped in her hands. She fails to notice the smoky black cloud with a greasy substance embodying behind her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The front porch light begins to sputter before the lightbulb shatters on sight. Each lightbulb in the apartment shatters, one after the other, as its energy manifests into the expanding obscurus. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A low sucking sound, similar to the dementor that attacked Harry in their third year, rattles the onyx smoke as it eerily lingers behind Camille. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Madi!" Hermione impulsively cries out in the hopes to counteract the inevitable. She jolts in place as the obscurus fully takes over. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Another guttural growling sound projects from the inky black cloud as it defiantly dashes toward Camille. Her arms forcefully flail above her head as she loses balance at the top of the stairs. She tumbles down the stairwell like a sack of potatoes and a loud crack echoes throughout the hallway, predictably indicating the breakage of her neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione stressfully intertwines her fingers in her hair as she impulsively rushes toward the door for a better vantage point. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The obscurus hovers at the top of the stairs, moving in a rhythmic motion as it eventually centers upon Camille, taking her last breaths, at the foot of the staircase. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The wand and newspaper magnetizes from Camille's clutch into the entity's grasp like a gravitational pull. It expands at the surface as a set of crooked fingers drenched in sooty black extends from the obscurus. The back of the human-like fingers lightly trace Camille's pale cheek adoringly. The smoke lingers above her body as if contemplating something. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Why did you do it, Madi?" Camille chokes out. "Was it worth it?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione yelps as the destruction to the front porch implodes. The obscurus darts off like a bat out of hell as it soars through the night sky; leaving everything destroyed in its wake. </em>
</p>
<p>The sound of a shrill shriek makes Hermione's head spin. She grows dramatically dizzier as she's forcefully sucked from the daunting memory. Holding a blurry hand before her face, she allows the time for her eyes to find focus.</p>
<p>"Hermione." Draco bends over her, brushing her bangs to the side while holding a supportive hand against her back. The blonde's powder blue eyes concernedly search hers. "<em>Hermione</em>."</p>
<p>Snapping herself out of it, Hermione shakes her head and backs up a few inches on all fours. "Where is she?" She brings herself to her feet in a frenzy as she searches out Madison. "Is she alright?"</p>
<p>The teenager cowers to the floor in a similar fashion to when Camille first struck her. She holds her palms flattened over her ears as she screams out once more in sheer terror.</p>
<p>Harry stands over her with his wand cautiously directed at her.</p>
<p>Madison's screams diminish to strained sobs as she covers the back of her head with her arms. She gradually holds out her shaking hands before her face. "I killed her," she whispers. "She was right all along.. I really am a.. a <em>freak</em>."</p>
<p>"You're anything but," Draco sympathizes while helping her to her feet. He squares her shoulders with his hands while fully supporting her upper body.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," she sobs. "She was your girlfriend too.."</p>
<p>"No matter." He uses his thumb to wipe a stray tear from beneath her eye. "The last thing you should be doing is apologizing to me."</p>
<p>Harry lowers his wand hand while glancing to Draco. "A word, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Hermione drapes a comforting arm around Madison's shoulders as the two men veer to the side for a moment of privacy.</p>
<p>"What're we going to do with her?" Draco frets with unconstrained nerves. "She <em>can't </em>go back to her parents.."</p>
<p>"For once, Malfoy, we're in agreement." Harry stokes his chin while watching the teenager closely. "She has to be held under close watch. Lucky for us; I know of a place in wizarding Britain."</p>
<p>"Diagon Alley?"</p>
<p>"The Leaky Cauldron, to be more exact. I spent most of my summer in our third year there. She'll be free of abuse, and won't be placed in another compromising situation where she could possibly endanger others."</p>
<p>Draco draws in a deep breath while nodding his head. "Whatever it takes."</p>
<p>Harry shoves his wand back in his jacket while carefully approaching Madison. "Ever heard of Apparition, Madi?"</p>
<p>Madison's ears seem to perk up at the term as she visibly comes around. "I've read up on it," she sniffs.</p>
<p>"Smart girl," Hermione notes, smiling at the sentiment.</p>
<p>Harry offers his arm, angled at the elbow as he motions his other hand toward himself. "You may grow a bit dizzy," he warns. "But it'll be over sooner than you know it."</p>
<p>Madison extends her arm toward Harry while hesitantly looking between Hermione and Draco; both nodding their heads in encouragement.</p>
<p>The second her palm comes in contact with his forearm, there's a loud <em>pop</em> and the two disappear out of sight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Later That Evening</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione sits on the couch to her suite while nursing a cup of tea. She grinds a pile of magical herbs against the table to serve as a relief to her migraine.</p>
<p>Practicing Legilimency was far more exhausting, both emotionally and physically, than she had expected. The invasive procedure had stripped every last ounce of energy within her similar to the obscurial force.</p>
<p>The smell of something burning emits from the kitchen as Draco emerges with two plates in hand. He composedly hides the look of hesitation on his face as a light smoke fills the air.</p>
<p>"Burning down my kitchen, are you?" Hermione disapproves. She stretches length wise across the couch and momentarily raises her legs as Draco scoots his body beneath them. He props them against his lap while sneaking a not so stealth look at her from the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll have you know that I constructed this dish with blood, sweat and tears," he insists with a dramatized scoff. "Be grateful, Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione rolls her eyes at him while cutting the piece of poultry with her fork. "You called me Hermione today," she casually notes while grimacing at its raw pink center.</p>
<p>"Did I?" Draco winces at his own portion of raw chicken while shoving it to the side with his fork. "Don't get used to it."</p>
<p>"Why not? It was cute."</p>
<p>As if he had just swallowed down a piece of the raw chicken, Draco scowls at her with a sickened expression. "<em>Cute</em>?" he ridicules with narrowed eyes. "Nothing I do or say shall ever be referred to as <em>cute</em>."</p>
<p>Sending another eye roll his way, she retrieves her cellphone and informs that she would be ordering them a pizza. It was kind of him to make an attempt at cooking in a Muggle fashion for her, but it wasn't worth getting food poisoning.</p>
<p>Hermione stares at the television in an exhausted daze, wiggling her toes from beneath his grasp. "Do you think Madi's alright?"</p>
<p>"Of course not," he quickly replies with a head shake. "But she's in good hands. Potter has it taken care of."</p>
<p>Hermione skeptically reads his face while biting her lower lip. "Never thought I'd see the day where you trusted Harry with anything remotely meaningful to you."</p>
<p>Draco shrugs his shoulders. "People change," he replies. "How many times must I tell you this?"</p>
<p>"Speaking of which.." Hermione moves her feet to the side as she crosses her legs beneath her. "There's something I must tell you."</p>
<p>"Me as well."</p>
<p>"Oh.." She places a lock of hair behind her ear while straightening her posture. "I'll go first, then."</p>
<p>Draco folds his arms and raises his eyebrows at her, waiting for her proposition.</p>
<p>"Madison knows."</p>
<p>"Knows what?"</p>
<p>"It'd be in everyone's best interest if you were to be upfront with her about your past; be forthcoming," she softly suggests. "She got her hands on an old copy of the <em>Prophet</em>, and I have the inclination that she's onto you."</p>
<p>Draco defeatedly rests his head against the back of the couch. "I guess I could have hidden those articles better," he lowly admits. His eyes flutter shut as he stubbornly shakes his head. "She can't know who I was; who I used to be."</p>
<p>"And why not?" she interrogates in growing irritation. "She'll love you either way. She looks up to you, Draco."</p>
<p>"Which is precisely why I must keep my past as a secret. It'll only tarnish her image of myself."</p>
<p>"You're being selfish," Hermione warns. "She's a young woman and she can handle the truth."</p>
<p>"Not even the wisest of wizards have a full understanding of my truth."</p>
<p>"Well, I do," she challenges. "It's the only reason I'm sitting here, allowing you to sleep on my couch. It's the sole reason I spend day by day; by your side."</p>
<p>"You're an exception to the rule."</p>
<p>"You're being a stubborn prat!" Her voice harshly elevates in aggravation. "An annoying, insufferable, no good, headstrong prat!"</p>
<p>Draco narrows his eyes at her, unamused. "Finished yet, love?"</p>
<p>Hermione lets out a sigh while readjusting her shoulders against the couch. "I suppose so," she mutters while fighting back a conflicting smile. "Now, what did you wish to tell me?"</p>
<p>"You were brilliant today," he states in clear admiration. "You always manage to find a way to impress me, Granger."</p>
<p>The genuine heartfelt complement melts her icy demeanor. She self satisfyingly gazes at him with a taunting smirk. "Was I?" She deeply yawns while stretching her arms above her head.</p>
<p>"It's been a long day. Let's get you to bed." Draco offers a hand to which she denies.</p>
<p>"I don't think I'll make it to the bed," she advises with droopy eyes. "I think I'll just sleep here and-"</p>
<p>Her sentence is cut off short as he adamantly interweaves his arms beneath her back and the dent of her lower legs. With one fluid movement he lifts her in a tight grasp causing her to fling her arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Put me down, you wanker!" she demands. "You'll drop me."</p>
<p>Letting his fingers slip by a couple of inches, Draco purposefully drops her body toward the floor. "And why would <em>I..</em> an insufferable, no good stubborn prat such as myself obey orders?"</p>
<p>"Draco!" she giggles.</p>
<p>She sneaks a peak at the rare genuine grin on his face as he pulls her closer to his body. He leads them into the bedroom before softly placing her back against the bed. He yanks at the knotted tie around his neck and tiredly falls down beside her.</p>
<p>Hermione dips her legs beneath the duvet and cozies her cheek up against the pillow. Her chocolate eyes satisfyingly take in the blonde before her; his back rested against the headboard with his hands neatly folded over his stomach. His eyes flicker shut as his chest visibly rises and falls with each deep breath.</p>
<p>After a few moments his eyebrows crease and his head leans to the side. Following suit of their undiscussed nightly ritual, Hermione places a hand across his chest and nestles her chin against his shoulder. The tips of her fingers absent mindedly trace the buttons to his collar in a rhythmic motion.</p>
<p>Draco keeps his eyes shut in a stealth attempt to appear as though he was sleeping. He can feel her leg snuggly curled around his, her arm stretched across his abdomen, and her breath on his neck. He has to keep pristine focus on his mouth, formed in a thin line, from curling at the corners.</p>
<p>Hermione sharply inhales as his hand suddenly detaches from the other and covers hers.</p>
<p>"Is that why I've been sleeping so soundly?" he muses with eyes closed; his thumb drawing circles on the back of her palm. "They do say that human touch serves as one the strongest sedatives."</p>
<p>A tamed guilty smile crosses Hermione's face as she interlaces their fingers and chooses to forego his accusation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>One Month Later </strong>
</p>
<p>Following a grueling shift at the pub, Draco commutes to Wiltshire. He exits the bus with a duffel bag full of dirty aprons and clothing hung around his shoulder. He's wearing a stained white undershirt with slacks and his unruly hair is messily gelled to the side. He nervously licks his lower lip as his feet lead him toward the mile-long dirt road entrance to the Malfoy manor.</p>
<p>Shivering against the unforgiving wind, he wraps his arms snugly around himself. He views the snow frosted shrubbery in passing as he approaches the tall rickety gate. Each tree is engulfed in enchanted twinkling lights and Christmas decorations.</p>
<p>Pausing in place, his head hangs back as he visually takes in the expansive, daunting mansion that he once called home. Docking his hands safely in his pockets he continues his mission toward the entrance.</p>
<p>Upon his arrival the gate lurches open and he hastily makes the final stretch. Once he reaches the front door it swings open to reveal the resident house elf. He's a short, grouchy looking servant who glares at Draco in contempt.</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy," he dryly greets. "Come in."</p>
<p>Draco awkwardly clears his throat while taking a hesitant step inside. His body is jerked to the side as the duffle bag is yanked from around his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'll launder these at your convenience," the grumpy little servant informs. "Looks as though you could use it."</p>
<p>Draco sneers at the backhanded comment. The door clicks shut behind him as his vision naturally roams to the high ceilings, ominous lighting and walls upon walls of portraits. He centers upon one painting in particular that sends a shiver down his spine.</p>
<p>The captured moment shows Draco sitting at the center of the photograph on a high-backed armchair with Lucius and Narcissa standing on either side of him. His late Aunt Bellatrix stands to the right of his mother with a sinister smirk and a contrasting innocent stance. Lucius has straggly long blonde hair along with equally scraggly facial hair. Narcissa stands erect at almost an impossible angle with her mouth held in a tight thin line. Both parents proudly clench a hand on either side of Draco's shoulders. Draco sits with a calm composure; full of swagger and a regal disposition. But his eyes tell a different story. His pale blue eyes peer back at the photographer with unease and regret. They exemplify the amount of pain and years of sheer torment that the young man experienced over time.</p>
<p>His eyes grow misty at the thought. He swallows back a harsh lump in his throat while clenching his eyes shut.</p>
<p>"Mistress requests your patience; dinner is still being prepared."</p>
<p>Draco flinches at the house elf's high-pitched voice as he spins on his heels. "I'll see my way in," he dismisses. He lets out a strained sigh as he leads himself down the hallway toward his old bedroom.</p>
<p>The room is decked out in emerald colors that correspond to the Slytherin décor and posters of his favorite professional quidditch team. Everything was in exact same place as he had left it; his old Nimbus 2001 propped up in the corner, his outgrown school robes hung in the closet, and a few dusty spell books on the sleek black desk.</p>
<p>Draco takes a seat on his old bed while unconsciously tapping his foot against the wood flooring. He uneasily scratches the back of his head while peering around the room. Seeking a source of comfort, he casually retrieves his cellphone from his pocket and unlocks it.</p>
<p>Peering at his own reflection, he requests to Facetime Hermione. The other end makes a clicking noise as the receiving end goes blank.</p>
<p>"Can you see me?"</p>
<p>Draco winces his eyes as he nears the phone closer to his face. Hermione's toes wiggle against the tile floor as she directs the camera at the ground.</p>
<p>"No," he replies with a subdued smile. "Hold the bloody camera to your face."</p>
<p>"Bloody Muggles and their convoluted contraptions," she fiercely mutters as the camera goes blurry. She clumsily moves the phone from hand to hand before finally centering the picture to her face. Her cheeks flush as she steadily positions the phone in her hand. "Hello."</p>
<p>"I believe I've found your weakness, Granger," he taunts with an uncontained grin. "It's rather amusing to watch you epically <em>fail</em> at something."</p>
<p>Hermione rolls her eyes at him with pursed lips. "It's lovely to see you as well," she remarks with a sigh and a repressed smile. "Phoning so early?" she adds in speculation. "Did you walk out on your mum already? Draco, we <em>talked</em> about this.. you must hear her out, and-"</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>, Granger, I did not walk out on my mother. I'm currently waiting for her." He promptly chooses to change the subject while adding, "How was your day, love?"</p>
<p>"Busy day at the Ministry. Rather excited to unwind."</p>
<p>There's a pause in the conversation as he watches her use her wand to tie her hair up in a neat bun. Her bathrobe casually lowers off her shoulders exposing a pale blue night gown; a particularly alluring piece that he hadn't had the opportunity to properly appreciate in person.</p>
<p>"I wished to ask you something," he comments in an entrancement.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"As much as I enjoy your company in the hotel suite, I'd like to take you out on a proper date upon my return."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Hermione's eyes widen slightly as a timid smile crosses her lips. "But I thought you haven't any money."</p>
<p>"I don't require monetary assistance to enjoy your company, Granger."</p>
<p>Her cheeks transition to a darker shade of pink as she crinkles her nose. "You're a bit of a smooth talker, Draco Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco tilts his head to the side in agreement. "So, was that a yes?"</p>
<p>"Hmm.. I don't know." She strokes her chin as her eyes slowly roll from side to side. "I <em>may </em>be able to pencil you in."</p>
<p>Draco narrows his eyes at her, unamused.</p>
<p>"<em>Of course</em> it's a yes, you twit."</p>
<p>Hermione drops her bath robe to the floor while tugging on the straps to her night down. She casually turns on the shower while retrieving a towel. Draco's mouth goes dry as he holds the phone closer to his face in an attempt to get a better look. He's holding such focus on the picture that he viciously jolts in place as she lets out a yelp.</p>
<p>"Behind you!" she whispers vehemently. "There's someone behind you!"</p>
<p>Draco impulsively drops the phone to his lap and ducks his head while swiftly looking over each shoulder. The snow frosted window to his bedroom reveals the cast of the full moon, but based off further analysis, there wasn't anything outside aside from bare trees moving in the wind.</p>
<p>"Way to give me a bloody heart attack," he sneers while re-centering the camera upon himself. "There's <em>no one</em> out there."</p>
<p>This time Hermione holds the camera incredibly close to her face in a failed attempt to view his perspective better. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"It was probably a bird," he reasons.</p>
<p>"May be.. Just be careful, will you?"</p>
<p>Draco's attention was clearly distracted from his surroundings as he was much more interested on what Hermione was doing on her end. He clears his throat while bringing himself back to focus.</p>
<p>"Right," he flatly remarks. "I'll be careful."</p>
<p>Hermione holds the camera unreasonably close to her face while still trying to gain knowledge of the piece of technology. The sound of water splattering against the tile floor continues to emit from his cellphone. "I should get going," she says while opening the shower door.</p>
<p>"Don't mind me, love," Draco taunts with a smirk. "No need to hang up."</p>
<p>Hermione dramatically rolls her eyes while playfully smiling back at him. "<em>Goodbye</em>, Draco." The receiving end goes black as she hangs up on him.</p>
<p>Draco blows air out of his nostrils while throwing his head back against the pillow. He stares up at the ceiling with a dumb smile on his face as he hears a concise tap on the window. Tossing his phone to the side, he crosses his legs while curiously propping himself up.</p>
<p>"Mistress will see you now." The house elf's squeaky voice appears from the doorway startling him.</p>
<p>"Stop popping up on me like that, will you?" Draco seethes.</p>
<p>The servant apathetically bows his head while informing, "Right this way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 2</strong>
</p><p>The house elf leads Draco down the hallway filled with levitating candles as they approach the expansive dining hall. An elongated burgundy dining table holds a buffet style of an assortment of delicacies.</p><p>Narcissa sits at the head of the table while slowly twirling a gin martini in hand. She holds her posture in a rigid position with her nose held high in expectance of her son's entrance. Her eyes glimmer as they adoringly fall upon Draco. She hastily scrambles to her feet with arms extended while breezing toward him.</p><p>"Oh, <em>Draco</em>." She pulls him in for a bone crushing hug as he forces his stiff arms to embrace her. "Your presence has been <em>sorely</em> missed."</p><p>"Mother." Draco holds her at an arm's length while skeptically scanning her up and down. Her eyes crinkle at the corners and her lips securely press into a small smile as she brushes the bangs from out of his eyes.</p><p>"Earl," Narcissa calls over her shoulder. "Fetch the boy a drink. Quickly, now."</p><p>The miniature house elf nods his head in understanding. He snaps his fingers, summoning a silver platter with a single glass of malt whiskey.</p><p>"Darling, your clothing.." Narcissa disapprovingly swipes the dirt off Draco's shoulder. "Earl?"</p><p>"Already laundered, Mistress," the house elf drawls. He teeters toward Draco with a stack full of cleaned dress shirts and slacks.</p><p>Draco's upper lip curls as he accepts the clothing and looks to his mother. "Is my appearance not up to standard?"</p><p>Narcissa observes her son before her; a strikingly handsome young man who had seemingly lost his sense of moral direction. Malfoy men were dignified beings who strove to keep up their appearance even in the darkest of times. His current troubling scenario didn't prove to be an exception to the rule.</p><p>"Don't be silly, Draco, you're dressed as a <em>laboring Muggle</em>," she insists with a weak smile, running the back of her jittery finger across his cheek.</p><p>"Perhaps due to the fact that I <em>am </em>the equivalent to a laboring Muggle," he resentfully reminds her.</p><p>The comment unhinges Narcissa.</p><p>Poor, naïve Draco.</p><p>A Malfoy would <em>never</em> lower themselves to the same standard as that of a Muggle; even <em>working</em> as one of them. But, she must forgive her son. It was painfully obvious that he had simply lost his way and was in desperate need of direction, she resolved.</p><p>Narcissa takes another sip of her martini and suppresses the inclination to entice him into an outfit deemed more appropriate. It took months upon months to come to terms with Draco's reckless decisions, and although she firmly did not agree with them, her son's company was more important than his current blue-collar appearance.</p><p>His company was pivotal and desperately yearned for<em>.</em> She mustn't lose focus on the end goal.</p><p>"Please.. have a seat."</p><p>Draco rapidly blinks while taking a seat at the opposite end to his mother. Narcissa nervously toys with the necklace around her neck while ogling at him from across the unnecessarily lengthy table.</p><p>They discuss pleasantries and have polite interchanges while informing the other of their whereabouts.</p><p>Lucius was still in Azkaban, serving a life sentence, and Narcissa was restrained to house arrest for an unforeseen period of time. Draco's departure took a great toll on his mother, leaving her in the absence of both husband and son.</p><p>The characteristically composed witch had visibly unwound and was presumably going stir crazy. She had been outcasted by society on both sides of the wizarding community following Lucius' trial. Those who participated in Death Eater activities looked down upon the Malfoy family and the opposing side was equally as dismissive to the double-crossing pure bloods.</p><p>And although Narcissa had a forced understanding for Draco's selfish reasoning to leave, it didn't change the way she viewed Muggles as a subpar species. She was a proud woman to the core who held a superiority complex over those she had been raised to view as lesser than, and nothing would ever change that.</p><p>But of course, she wouldn't let her son know that so easily.</p><p>Although the corners of Narcissa's lips are raised, her bitter eyes tell a different story. "So.." she begins. "Tell me about these.. these Muggles that you're involved with."</p><p>"They're not all Muggles. I've been tending to a unique case," he shares while stabbing forkful of roast beef. "A young woman who I work with happens to be the host to an obscurus."</p><p>Narcissa peers at him over the top of her martini glass. "Fascinating."</p><p>
  <em>There was hope yet.</em>
</p><p>Despite his reckless attempts to distance himself, fate had led Draco to be surrounded by magical beings.</p><p>Magic was his purpose. Magic was his <em>destiny.</em></p><p>Narcissa stretches out a shaky hand before tightening it. "Obscurus' can be very powerful," she notes conversationally.</p><p>Draco rests his foot on his other knee while intertwining his hands over it. "Precisely," he replies. "It hasn't been an easy feat."</p><p>"And what have you been doing to coach her? After you.." A pained expression crosses her face as she finally spits out, "After you made the <em>foolish </em>decision to give up magic?"</p><p>Draco grits his teeth and suppresses the desire to derail the impending lecture. "I have," he replies with an audacious sense of pride. "However, I've gained assistance from Potter and Granger. They work for the Ministry."</p><p>"<em>Harry</em> Potter?" Narcissa's face twists in skepticism which graduates to a blatant scowl as she adds, "And that <em>Granger</em> girl? The Mudblood?"</p><p>Draco glares at her while reflexively going for his first sip of bourbon. "Along with stripping myself of magic, mother, I have also chosen to forego racial slurs."</p><p>Narcissa traces an agitated finger across her brow bone while peering at the table beneath her. She minutely shakes her head while calmly shutting her eyes. She impatiently taps her middle finger against the dining table while struggling to maintain a neutral composure.</p><p>"Don't tell me that you've grown feelings for the girl," she states above a whisper.</p><p>Perhaps her monotonous tone could hide the inner rage that she was experiencing, Narcissa reasons. She must remain composed, no matter how brutally disingenuous it may be.</p><p>"That Mudblood that you speak of has taken care of me in my greatest time of need," Draco defends through pressed teeth. "Imagine that? Nothing but understanding and affection.."</p><p>"<em>Affection</em>?" A pinched expression crosses Narcissa's face as she cocks her head to the side. "You can't mean.."</p><p>In a dismissive manner, Draco turns up his nose at her and looks in the opposite direction. He remains stubbornly silent, well aware that it would be nothing short of unnerving to his mother.</p><p>He simply had too many resentments toward his domineering mother that even years of separation couldn't suppress. And clearly, she had decided to remain attached to her extremist and idealistic views.</p><p>The lingering silence causes something deep within Narcissa to finally snap. She could no longer keep up the innocent <em>degrading</em> façade. Narcissa Malfoy knew what was most advantageous for her only son, and she was going to make that crystal clear.</p><p>A mother knows best.</p><p>"My naïve son," she composedly states with a diluted sense of comfort. "I'm unaware who has gotten into that stubborn head of yours, Draco, but this is not the way to live; <em>working </em>among the Muggles like a commoner. <em>Fornicating </em>with the enemy."</p><p>Draco's fingers curl into fists against the table. Feeling the need to fill his mouth before spewing profanities at his mother, he forks another bite of mashed potatoes.</p><p>"I'm not <em>fornicating </em>with the enemy," he drawls. "And even if I were, it'd be none of your bloody business. Your bias has clouded your judgement, mother. It has <em>always</em> been your weakness."</p><p>"And <em>your</em> weakness derives from your childish ignorance," she shoots back. "However, I could never blame you for your irresponsible decisions," she continues. "You've simply lacked guidance in my absence, Draco."</p><p>"On the contrary, I've obtained the greatest amount of clarity that I could ever achieve in the Muggle world," he defiantly counters. "<em>Away from you</em>."</p><p>Narcissa readjusts in her seat with her arms neatly folded before herself. She raises an eyebrow and gives him a glassy glare. "Everything that I've ever done has been from out of my love for you," she insists with a forced softened demeanor. "My actions speak for themselves."</p><p>"Your <em>actions</em> that you speak of put me in a reprehensible position at the ripe age of sixteen," he firmly states feeling his temperature rise. "Your <em>actions</em> broke my confidence and broke me as a person. It's the reason I left."</p><p>"You're sorely mistaken," she firmly insists. "You <em>abandoned</em> me because you simply lost your sense of direction. But I've allowed the time for contemplation, and it's <em>time for you to come home</em>."</p><p>Draco frustratedly slams his fork against the table causing Narcissa to jolt. He throws back his chair and rises to his feet, instantly consumed by a rush of heated adrenaline that makes him dizzy and queasy. He takes another seat while taking deep, calming breaths. He places his elbows against the table and interlaces his hands together while resting his forehead against his fists.</p><p>Narcissa calmly stands to her feet, tracing a finger along the length of the table as she slowly approaches him. She had already used blatant logic in an attempt to get through to her stubborn son, and he wouldn't budge as expected.</p><p>So, she resorts to her final tactic by pulling at his heart strings.</p><p>"Draco, please come <em>home</em>." She bends on one knee before him, holding both tightened fists in between her hands. Her ocean blue eyes flicker against the warmth of the fireplace as forced tears form along her lower eyelids. "It gets terribly lonely," she adds with a whisper.</p><p>"I <em>refuse</em> to be manipulated with guilt!" Draco shouts. He defiantly rips his hands from her grip and narrows his eyes at her. "I may be living like a labored Muggle, but this is the life I wish to lead. This manor is <em>no longer</em> my home."</p><p>With a dramatic contrast to her affectionate and cordial demeanor, Narcissa's threatening eyes bore into his. "I figured you'd react in such a way," she states with recognizable malice in her tone.</p><p>Draco turns his shoulder to her and grabs his fork.</p><p>"How're your potatoes, dear? Make sure to finish every bite."</p><p>Draco slows his chewing while tossing the food around with his tongue. He momentarily feels the gut reaction to spit it out, but comes to the conclusion that he was simply growing paranoid.</p><p>No longer than a few seconds later, he opens his mouth to say something but the words don't come out. Receiving the same unpleasant head rush he had experienced while standing, he squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. His shoulders sway from side to side as he fights to keep consciousness.</p><p>"You've left me with no other option, my dear son. If you won't come willingly, I must take your safety into my own hands."</p><p>Draco's upper body grows languid as Narcissa grabs onto his shoulders from behind to prevent his forehead from smacking against the table.</p><p>"Earl?"</p><p>The pint-sized servant appears from the other room with a submissive bow. "Mistress?"</p><p>"You know what to do with the boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco awakens from a heavy daze. He lays sprawled out across a damp concrete floor in a dim confined space. A draft of bone chilling wind drifts throughout the enclosed area as he sits up with both hands pressed against the concrete.</p>
<p>He lets out a groan while rolling himself onto his hands and knees. His head grows heavy as he slouches his upper body parallel the ground. His unbalanced vision struggles to maintain focus as his eyes latch upon the dark gated barrier to the makeshift jail cell.</p>
<p>A single lightbulb hangs overhead, weakly illuminating his surroundings. The dungeon cell is fully furnished with a bed, toilet and dresser. A single bookshelf stands beside the bed stocked full of novels. It was painfully clear that his surroundings had intentionally been set up in anticipation for his arrival.</p>
<p>In a timely manner, Narcissa slowly descends the staircase leading up to the gate. She summons a folded chair in the corner and sits on the other side to the barrier while sipping a cup of tea. A knitting set levitates beside her; calmly interweaving itself between pieces of yarn in mid-air. She appears composed and poised, pleasantly surprised to find that her son had awakened.</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell did you do to me?!" Draco shouts. His feet move quicker than his brain as he lunges his body into the upright position. He instantly loses his balance and catches his fall against one of the stoned walls. "You <em>locked</em> me in here?!"</p>
<p>"Careful, now." Narcissa cocks an eyebrow as she summons a second cup of tea. "That was a strong dosage of Sleeping Draught."</p>
<p>Draco holds his throbbing head in one hand as he clings his other around the one of the bars separating them. His mother extends an arm through the barrier offering him a cup of tea.</p>
<p>"You really expect me to ingest something you're offering me?" he seethes. "You're mad!"</p>
<p>"No need to fret, Draco," Narcissa insists. "You're under my protection now."</p>
<p>A low growl escapes his lips as he backs away in horror. He rapidly paces the area with his hands held behind his head.</p>
<p>He was completely helpless.</p>
<p>He had already spoken with Hermione earlier that evening and she would have all the reason to believe that he was safe. It was anyone's guess as to how long he would be stuck in these treacherous conditions.</p>
<p>"We'll seek you a proper wife who will bear proper grandchildren," Narcissa confidently advises. "The Malfoy name will live on as intended."</p>
<p>"Your mental!" he reiterates. "You can't keep me in here forever."</p>
<p>"Oh, but I can and I will," she threatens. "Your little girlfriend can't<em> save</em> you this time."</p>
<p>Draco clenches his jaw while tightly gripping the railing. "She's <em>not </em>my girlfriend," he insists through pressed teeth.</p>
<p>Narcissa stands to her feet while pushing the chair to the side. "Didn't appear that way earlier this evening," she coolly remarks with a raised brow. "Once I heard you speaking with that insufferable excuse for a witch, I knew what had to be done. I knew you wouldn't come willingly."</p>
<p>Draco's mouth dries as he harshly swallows. His head felt as though it was splitting in half and his stomach gave the sensation that he was about to lose the contents of his contaminated dinner. He decides to maintain what little energy he had left and swallows his pride. If he were to make it out of this situation scot free, he had no other choice than to be submissive.</p>
<p>"You have it all wrong," he firmly insists with forced confidence. "I'm willing to marry the appropriate candidate that you deem as fit. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to prove my loyalty."</p>
<p>"Curious," she replies softly. "Isn't it rather abrupt for your negligent opinions to change so suddenly?"</p>
<p>"It isn't sudden," he urges. "Just because I don't desire the ill will of another person doesn't mean that I actually possess <em>feelings </em>for the Mudblood."</p>
<p>Narcissa peers down her nose at him. "I wish I could trust you, my son. Truly, I do. But your actions have been reckless; a <em>disgrace</em> to purebloods."</p>
<p>Seeing that she wouldn't budge so easily, Draco thinks quickly on his feet. "Remember the obscurial I mentioned? Most hosts don't see to live past the age of ten; she's <em>sixteen</em>."</p>
<p>Narcissa's curiously pauses. Draco takes the moment of opportunity to build his case.</p>
<p>"Someone with such considerable power would be beneficial to have under our control, wouldn't you agree? We could use her to our advantage."</p>
<p>Narcissa cups an elbow with one hand while contemplatively tapping a finger against her lips.</p>
<p>"Did you <em>really </em>think that I just somehow ended up in the same proximity as the girl?" Draco proposes with a humorless laugh. "There's always a method to my madness, mother. Always two steps ahead, as you and father enforced upon me at a young age."</p>
<p>"How do I know you aren't making this up to <em>run away</em>?"</p>
<p>"I presume you'll have to trust me."</p>
<p>"Interesting proposition," she admits. "That will take a great deal of time, I fear."</p>
<p>"I understand. Whatever it takes."</p>
<p>Draco continues to pace back and forth while keeping focus on his uneven breath. Seeing that his mother had frankly lost her mind, there was little incentive to try to properly reason with her. And there was even less reason to be defiant.</p>
<p>So he remains patiently quiet.</p>
<p>The sooner she left him alone, the better his chances were to escape.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Later That Evening</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco curls up in bed in the brutally cold dungeon cell. He lays in the fetal position while shivering beneath the paper-thin duvet. Somewhere in between thinking about a certain Muggleborn and his grim fate, he falls into a fitful sleep.</p>
<p>The prominent sound of footsteps shuffling against the pavement promptly awakens him from a light sleep. He wipes the back of his hand across his dirtied face while propping himself up in bed. The dungeon is pitch black except for a lone light that curiously shines across the empty area.</p>
<p>Draco scrambles to his feet, flailing sloppily from the bed, as he approaches the gate. "Mother?"</p>
<p>The footsteps accelerate as the miniature light nears him. A young woman's face is illuminated by the tip of her wand as she approaches the dungeon cell with gradual steps. Her lower lip trembles and her eyes are wet with fear.</p>
<p>"<em>Madison</em>," Draco breathes.</p>
<p>The teenager's body quakes as she hesitantly directs her wand at the padlock. "<em>Alohomora.</em>"</p>
<p>Draco ungracefully stumbles from out of the confined area as she breaks him free. He runs a stressful hand through his hair before regaining his composure and squaring her shoulders with his hands. "How did you get in here?"</p>
<p>"I followed you, of course," Madison dismisses with heavy attitude in her tone. "I took it upon myself to investigate your past, seeing as you've never been transparent with me."</p>
<p>Draco turns away from her to gather his thoughts. His eyes struggle to gain focus on his pitch-black surroundings.</p>
<p>"Is it true; what you said?" she chokes out. "You were just <em>using </em>me.."</p>
<p>"No," he firmly insists. "I was saying whatever I had to, to escape. You <em>know</em> that I would never take advantage of you."</p>
<p>"I don't know <em>anything</em>," she protests through clenched teeth, her wand now directly aimed between his eyes.</p>
<p>"Please, Madi, allow me to explain."</p>
<p>"I <em>gave</em> you that chance," she cries. "I ignored the papers; overlooked the way your schoolmates viewed you.. and I was <em>wrong</em>."</p>
<p>"You weren't wrong," he pleads. "Everything isn't how it seems."</p>
<p>"What's a Death Eater?" she demands.</p>
<p>Letting out a strained breath, Draco defeatedly closes his eyes. "Death Eaters were participants to a terrorist army in the second wizarding war," he grimly informs. "There were mass killings of witches and wizards who weren't pure blood under the advisement of Lord Voldemort. My family was among them."</p>
<p>"<em>You </em>were among them.."</p>
<p>Draco solemnly bows his head. "Yes."</p>
<p>"How.. how many people did you kill?"</p>
<p>"Zero," he answers earnestly. "I was tasked with more than I'd wish to admit, but I never found myself able to follow through. That's <em>not </em>who I am.."</p>
<p>"You aren't a college dropout like you claimed when we met. And you aren't a noble wizard like you tried to carry on. So, who <em>are </em>you?"</p>
<p>Draco hesitates to respond while furrowing his eyebrows. No matter the blatant inevitability, he would never be ready to discuss his troubled past.</p>
<p>"Who <em>are </em>you?!"</p>
<p>In a similar fashion to the evening that he first experienced Madison transform into an obscurus, her chest dramatically heaves while trying to catch her breath. Her eyebrows pinch together and her hand trembles as her wand moves in uncontained circles. Her breathing is audible as she harshly inhales and exhales through her nose.</p>
<p>"Who am I?" Draco protests while grabbing her wrist and lowering her wand. "I'm a man who has seen the worst in people; prejudice, superiority and blind hatred. I'm a man who has experienced murder; the flicker of life stripped from behind someone's eyes."</p>
<p>Madison's lower lip trembles as she takes a tentative step back from him. She defiantly shakes her head at his words while comfortingly wrapping her arms around herself.</p>
<p>"But most importantly.. I'm a <em>coward </em>for never coming clean to you about my past. Please, Madison, forgive me."</p>
<p>A deep, oddly demonic voice triumphs the teenager's voice as she says, "It's too late for that."</p>
<p>Draco reaches out to grab her shoulder as he watches her eyes, illuminated by the small light from her wand, roll into the back of her head.</p>
<p>A choked cry escapes her lips as her knees fold in on themselves. She crumbles to the ground with her arms held behind her head as a strong draft breezes through the dungeon. Her body slowly begins to dissolve as it succumbs to an inky black cloud that blurs the outline of her natural figure.</p>
<p>"Keep focus," Draco persists. "Just like we've practiced."</p>
<p>Madison visibly fights against the entity as the eerie smoky cloud struggles to encompass her figure.</p>
<p>"Keep control," he reiterates. "You have the strength to fight this."</p>
<p>Draco flinches as a bright red light suddenly illuminates from the shadowy corner of the damp dungeon. A high-pitched scream fills the air as the charm comes into direct contact with Madison. The spell properly targets her body and sends her falling to the floor, rigid as a board.</p>
<p>Narcissa emerges from the darkness while tapping one end of her wand into her other palm. "Is this your little <em>friend</em> that you spoke of?"</p>
<p>"I had it under control," he insists through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>"You are without a wand, son," she reminds him. "Don't be foolish."</p>
<p>A guttural growling emits from the beneath them as Draco impulsively takes a step back. Narcissa keeps her wand drawn at Madison whose appearance was slowly disintegrating. An inky, sticky substance begins to embody around the unconscious teenager as her body lightly convulses.</p>
<p>Draco remains purposefully silent as he watches Madison's eyes slowly flutter open. Once more, they turn to a milky white as they roll into the back of her head.</p>
<p>The single light that hung in his cell promptly shatters, sucking its energy into the forming obscurus. The sound of multiple lightbulbs shattering throughout the manor follows suit.</p>
<p>"<em>Avada Kedavra!</em>" Narcissa powerfully shouts.</p>
<p>A jagged neon green light emits from the tip of her wand and soars toward the obscurus as it's contact is promptly broken. The wand is simultaneously stripped from Narcissa's clutch, soaring into the empty space above them. She takes a fearful step back while perplexedly peering at her empty hand.</p>
<p>The obscurus takes full form as it's domineering, cloudy substance darts toward Narcissa. His mother cries out as the entity viciously crashes through her body like a strong draft of wind. She listlessly falls to the floor, rendered unconscious as her head comes into forced contact with the ground.</p>
<p>Draco stands rooted to the spot; watching on in utter dismay as the obscurus twirls upward into the air like a deadly tornado. Panting and fighting to intake the proper amount of oxygen, he clutches his chest.</p>
<p>The daunting smoke-like entity dashes toward the ceiling in pursuit of an exit. Glass shatters across the dungeon as it escapes through a lone window.</p>
<p>Draco wastes no time as he falls to his knees beside Narcissa. She had regained consciousness in the short amount of time signifying that the worst hadn't happened.</p>
<p>She was still alive.</p>
<p>As she slowly comes to, Draco grabs her wand and stands above her with it firmly directed at her.</p>
<p>"<em>D-Draco</em>," she gasps. "Please. <em>Don't leave.</em>"</p>
<p>"I'll send for the house elf," he informs. "However, it is time for my departure."</p>
<p>After sending one last sorrowful look to his mother, he sprints out of the dungeon toward his bedroom. He retrieves his duffel bag and belongings while on a race out the door. Before exiting his room, he vigorously searches the bag for his own wand and securely stashes it in his back pocket.</p>
<p>Turning the corner toward the hallway, he's ultimately faced with the miniature house elf. Draco threateningly points Narcissa's wand between the creature's eyes.</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy," Earl greets, undaunted.</p>
<p>"My mother requires your assistance in the dungeons."</p>
<p>"I mustn't allow you to leave," the servant warns. With the snap of his finger, he effortlessly disarms Draco sending his mother's wand across the room.</p>
<p>"Then I face no other choice than to take matters into my own hands."</p>
<p>With one swift movement, Draco retrieves his wand from his back pocket and swiftly flicks his wrist at the house elf. "<em>Depulso!</em>"</p>
<p>The servant's listless body flies down the hallway and collides against the stoned wall. It slides down the surface while weakly collapsing to the ground.</p>
<p>Feeling an overwhelming rush of adrenaline, Draco smirks at the welcome reacquaintance with magic. He eagerly yanks open the front door and sprints toward the exit, never looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Next Evening</strong>
</p>
<p>Although she couldn't spend the holiday with her parents, Hermione was intent on giving herself a proper Christmas. She renovates her hotel suite with an assortment of festive decorations that she picked up downtown. To her request the staff propped up a considerable sized pine tree in the corner to her living room.</p>
<p>Thousands of twinkling lights blanket the city from outside her window and a crisp chill sends the curtains spiraling in the wind. The kitchen wafts an enticing smell of cinnamon cookies, and enchanted miniature nutcrackers carol along the roaring fire place.</p>
<p>Hermione gazes at her reflection in the mirror while applying her favorite shade of ruby red lipstick. She's wearing a flattering thigh length dress that compliments her svelte figure and her hair is neatly managed by use of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She hums along to the cheerful Christmas music emitting from her radio while hanging garland along the fireplace. She cheerfully snaps her fingers and sways her hips to the festive tune.</p>
<p>The unexpected knock on the door interrupts her cheerful jig as she turns down the music. She presses a hand against the length of her dress while checking though the peephole. She eagerly unlocks the door and swings it open to be faced by an unexpected guest.</p>
<p>"It's <em>you</em>," she greets in astonishment.</p>
<p>"Were you expecting Santa Claus?"</p>
<p>Draco props himself against the doorway while holding a suit jacket over his shoulder with a finger. He's wearing clothing that seemed to best resemble his signature style; a clean dress shirt, tie and slacks.</p>
<p>"What're you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting something?" he questions while gesturing to her outfit. "You look absolutely stunning, Granger."</p>
<p>She timidly curls a lock of hair behind her ear as her cheeks pinken. "It's my first holiday alone. I thought I would dress up." She glances over her shoulder at the enchanted festive decorations as she bites her lower lip. "Would you like to come in?"</p>
<p>Draco steps through the doorway and twirls a finger upward while taking in their surroundings. "Did you put all this together?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she replies coyly. "It's rather silly, but-"</p>
<p>"I think it's brilliant."</p>
<p>Hermione cracks a bashful smile while taking a seat on the couch and patting the empty space beside her. "Please, sit."</p>
<p>"I'm aware that my presence was unforeseen.." he begins while pressing his tie against his chest and taking a seat beside her.</p>
<p>"To say the least," she replies with an arched brow. "So..?"</p>
<p>"Where shall I begin?" Draco deeply inhales as his eyes search ceiling. "My mother poisoned me with Sleeping Draught, locked me in the dungeon, announced that she would search for a proper wife to be the mother to my children and.." He pauses his ardent ramble while observing the unkempt smile appearing on her face. He narrows his eyes at her while accusing, "Think it's funny, do you?"</p>
<p>Hermione cups a hand over her mouth while furiously shaking her head, fighting back a laugh. "Perhaps a little," she admits. "That's outrageous! Barking mad!"</p>
<p>Draco crosses his arms while sinking further into the couch. "Clearly," he replies irritably.</p>
<p>"Sorry," she apologizes, well aware that the temperamental Slytherin wasn't one to bluntly share such outlandish sentiments with ease. "And what of Madi? There have been several sightings of an obscurus in the <em>Daily Prophet</em>."</p>
<p>"Madison broke her way into the manor and set me free."</p>
<p>"She was with you?" Hermione tosses a pillow to the side while eagerly inching toward him. "I was under the impression that she was with her parents for the holiday."</p>
<p>"She followed me. And it's a bloody good thing that she did. But then.." Standing to his feet, Draco breezes toward the window and docks his hands in his pockets. He thoughtfully peers out the window while adding, "Then she approached me about my past. Accused me of being some sort of <em>villain</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes thoughtfully roll from side to side. "Well, there was a time where I'd be bold enough to infer that you truly <em>were </em>the villain," she honestly notes.</p>
<p>Draco pivots toward her with a displeased expression. "I'm aware, Granger." Turning back to the scenic view outside, he's instantly entranced by the city lights. "My betrayal of Madison's trust escalated to the ultimate consumption of the obscurus," he states in a trance. "And now she's out there somewhere, alone."</p>
<p>Hermione empathetically nods her head while joining his side. She rests her head on his shoulder while accompanying him in observing the glimmering city that mirrored the twinkling stars in the sky.</p>
<p>"There's one question that's been plaguing my mind ever since last night," he shares. Hermione lifts her head from his shoulder while curiously peering into his eyes. "Why did she set me free from the dungeon?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," she answers honestly. "But as I've stated before, you aren't alone in this, Draco. Madison is my responsibility just as much as she is yours."</p>
<p>"I'm forever grateful for your generosity," he says while turning to her. "But where do we start?"</p>
<p>Holding up a finger, Hermione paces into the bedroom and grabs a stack of recent copies of the <em>Daily Prophet. </em>The edition on top exhibits a boomerang effect picture of the obscurus tearing through the town of Wiltshire, leaving everything destroyed in its path.</p>
<p>"We'll start up a private investigation in the morning," she offers. "But first, it's Christmas eve and I've yet to finish decorating."</p>
<p>Draco pauses to examine Hermione as she sets aside the stack of newspapers. She retrieves a large sparkly star from the mantle that shimmers green and red against the orangish glow of the fire.</p>
<p>"You're taller than me," she states matter-of-factly while gesturing a hand toward him up and down. "Surely you can help place this on the tree. It's almost finished."</p>
<p>Draco sets the ornament at the top of the tree with ease and brushes his hands together. Hermione excitedly hops on the tips of her toes while clasping her hands beneath her chin. In a spurt of elation, she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and places a quick peck on his cheek, causing his shoulders to tense beneath her touch.</p>
<p>There's a momentary pause as he peers down at her with a characteristic unreadable stare. His lips tighten into a thin line as though he were hesitant of what they might do if he didn't keep control.</p>
<p>Hermione blushes at the consequential response and lightly clears her throat before changing the subject. She takes a step back and folds her arms while self satisfyingly peering around their enchanted, fully decorated surroundings. "There's nothing more beautiful than a properly decorated tree and presents," she sighs. "Wouldn't you agree?"</p>
<p>A warm smile spread across his lips, indulging in the look of sheer joy on her face, while introspectively tilting his head to the side. He takes his sweet time while observing her natural beauty and traces the back of his finger across her cheek. "I'm looking at something <em>far</em> more breath taking, Granger."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was Christmas morning.</p>
<p>Draco awakens on the couch and puts on a pot of coffee. He absent mindedly stares out the window to the suite, overlooking the tranquil city, while sipping on the much-needed source of caffeine. He reflects on the last time he had seen Madison's face; contorted by a consumption of conflicting emotions and betrayal.</p>
<p>His thoughts are put on hold as he turns to find Hermione standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She's wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe with matching slippers and her hair is pulled into a messy bun.</p>
<p>"Good morning."</p>
<p>"Good morning," he replies distantly, entranced by her effortlessly enticing appearance. "I would have fixed you breakfast but-"</p>
<p>"No, no." She holds up a finger while shaking her head. "I thought we were in agreement that you would stay <em>out</em> of the kitchen."</p>
<p>Draco gives her a flat stare with a humorless laugh while making his way to the couch. He casually lays length wise along the sofa with his hands propped behind his head. He watches Hermione sort through a pile of presents beneath the tree while tightening one of the bows with her fingers.</p>
<p>Next, she struts toward the expansive window with a contemplative finger placed against her lips. She views the city of Liverpool, bitterly cold with crystal blue skies.</p>
<p>"I do wish it was snowing," she notes while placing a hand on the curtain. "It just doesn't feel like Christmas without it; do you know what I mean?"</p>
<p>Draco is noticeably quiet from behind her causing her to send a quick glance over her shoulder. He peers up at the ceiling while stroking his chin. "Perhaps we could take that into our own hands," he offers.</p>
<p>Hermione arches a brow at him while tilting her head to the side. She watches him casually retrieve his wand from his back pocket and direct it at the ceiling. With a simple flick of his wrist, the drab white ceiling promptly morphs into the appearance of lifelike dark pillowy clouds.</p>
<p>In a similar fashion to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, he manipulates the ceiling to produce a light flurry of snow that falls to the floor and evaporates against the surface.</p>
<p>Hermione's jaw drops while extending an arm to catch the makeshift snowflakes in the palm of her hand. "You used <em>magic</em>," she states in dismay. She gapes at him as though it was the first time she had ever experienced such a phenomenon.</p>
<p>Draco stands with arms folded and a prominent smirk on his face, visibly pleased with himself. "You weren't the only one who extensively studied <em>Hogwarts: A History</em>," he deviates.</p>
<p>"It's a very complex spell," she notes in admiration. She places a stern fist on her hip while mentally bringing herself back to the pressing subject at hand. "What changed your mind?"</p>
<p>"It grew rather tiresome, doing things the Muggle way," he simply replies. "I believe Santa Claus left you a little something," he deflects while pointing a finger to a small box beneath the tree. "Looks as though you've managed to maintain your unyielding position on the <em>good</em> list. Can't imagine how that feels.."</p>
<p>Although Hermione wished to question him endlessly in regards to the unexpected use of magic, she decides to play along. She lowers herself to her knees while retrieving the miniature, poorly wrapped box. She delicately unboxes the package and reveals a silver, tightly coiled necklace. Pinching each side to the chain with her fingers, she extends the full length of it.</p>
<p>The chain unravels exposing a stunning pendant in the shape of an otter with engraved miniature scarlet diamonds to signify the trademark color to Gryffindor. She glances up at him in blatant astonishment.</p>
<p>"How did you know that otters are my Patronus?"</p>
<p>"I was intrigued by you from the first day I met you, Hermione," he admits. "I possessed an inner battle; constantly fighting an innate curiosity with a witch that my family deemed as unfit, while experiencing an undeniable attraction to someone with such radiant beauty and the brains to match it."</p>
<p>Hermione grins while rubbing her thumb across the pendant.</p>
<p>"I suppose you can refer to me as a secret admirer of sorts," he adds. "I hope that doesn't come across as inappropriate."</p>
<p>Hermione eagerly shakes her head. "On the contrary, I find it to be rather endearing. I didn't take you to be as much of a romantic."</p>
<p>A subdued smirk crosses his lips as he shrugs his shoulders. If she didn't know any better, he was currently exhibiting signs of genuine bashfulness. Such a sight was something that she didn't intend to forget.</p>
<p>Hermione stands in front of the mirror and extends the chain across her collarbone. "Can you help me put it on?"</p>
<p>She watches him in the reflection as he confidently prowls behind her. He uses the tips of his fingers to delicately brush her hair to one side and her eyes reflexively flutter shut at his electric touch.</p>
<p>Wrapping the fragile silver chain around her from behind, he lays it across her collarbone and clasps it shut. She can feel his breath at the nape of her neck as his upper body naturally stoops over hers. As if there were a magnetic pull, his mouth lowers to the indent to her shoulder as his fingertips soothingly trace the sides of her arms.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes flutter open while intently staring at their reflection. Draco continues to nuzzle against the sensitive patch of skin while inhaling her alluring scent of vanilla and jasmine.</p>
<p>Extending her free arm behind his head, she steadily redirects his mouth toward the base of her neck. He begins placing soft kisses from beneath her jaw line while wrapping a secure arm around her waist from behind.</p>
<p>Their fingers intertwine and his fingertips dig into her hips as the rampant pecks turn into more lingering, longing kisses. Her breath hitches in her throat as she naturally leans into his touch. He pauses for a moment while lifting his face toward the mirror, his attention transfixed on her. His blue grey eyes intensely bore into hers while tracing his lips against her ear.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how long I've wished to hold you," he breathes while clenching his fingertips into her lower belly. "Just like this."</p>
<p>His fingers gradually toy with the strap to her robe, revealing the same powder blue night gown that he had admired during their video chat.</p>
<p>Hermione's chest rises and falls as she stares back at their reflection; her fingers intertwined in the back of his whiteish blond hair, her neck ever so lightly tilted to the side, her other hand safely docked in his around her waist. She impatiently turns to face him while fearlessly peering into his eyes.</p>
<p>Draco's eyes flash a glint of desire, <em>hunger</em>, as his hands magnetize to the indents to her waist. His fingers explore the lacey exterior of her provocative night gown while scrunching it between his fingers. Her arms drape around his shoulders causing him to hunch as he rests his forehead against hers. Their noses softly brush together as her fingernails reflexively dig into his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Hermione's enlarged chocolate brown eyes reveal widened pupils that hold stern focus on his lips. She repetitively blinks, feeling a warm rush of adrenaline seeping from the depths of her stomach and downward.</p>
<p>Draco pushes a few bangs from out of her eyes before cupping her face with his palm and tracing his thumb across her cheek. She gradually rises on the tips of her toes as her fingers securely twist through his hair once more. She unconsciously licks her lower lip while lightly nodding her head in encouragement.</p>
<p>"Kiss me, Draco."</p>
<p>His eyes pensively search hers while using a finger to tilt her chin upward. Her eyes flutter shut as he delicately presses his lips against hers. Using restraint, he breaks the kiss and intertwines their fingers held at their sides. He raises her hand to his mouth and brushes his lips against the back of her knuckles while maintaining intense eye contact.</p>
<p>Hermione swallows while licking the taste of him from off her lips. She was eager for more.</p>
<p><em>Desperate</em>.</p>
<p>With Ron, she had always been handled with such delicacy to the point of feeling unwanted for. There was a large part to her that yearned the idea of being craved for to the level of desperation; to be handled with dominance and intense passion. And if her rampant day dreams proved to be correct, she was decidedly assured that making love to Draco Malfoy would generously provide both.</p>
<p>Draco's lips twitch in amusement, almost as if he could read her mind, as he pulls her snug against his lower body. Her mouth lifts to his and he kissed her once more, parting her lips with his own.</p>
<p>Similar to his composed concise demeanor, his experienced mouth explores hers while taking confident control. She follows his lead while delicately intertwining her tongue with his. She gently sucks on his lower lip as a soft groan emits from the depths of his throat. Her grasp tightly clings onto his broad shoulders as though she were afraid to ever let go.</p>
<p>Draco's slightly taken aback by her brazen demeanor; eager to have her hands on him just as much as he deeply desired her. It was erotically enticing to have the critically composed Gryffindor let her hair down and be fiercely vulnerable.</p>
<p>Just for him.</p>
<p>Tilting her head back, Hermione observes the residual red lipstick from the night before smeared against his swollen lips. She smiles at the oddly arousing sight while continuing to trail a line of crimson kisses along the length of his jaw line.</p>
<p>She rests her head against his shoulder as his fingertips soothingly trace the length of her back. They slowly rock back and forth as the snowflakes continue to peacefully shower around them. His chin rests on the top of her head, and her forearms securely wrap around his shoulders while pressing an ear against his chest. She listens to his rampant heartbeat while closing her eyes in utter bliss.</p>
<p>And in that moment, it felt as though they had frozen in time. Nothing else mattered in the world other than each other's touch; affectionately caressing one another as they had wished to do for many neglected years.</p>
<p>Hermione drags her eyelashes at up at him revealing an infectious sultry smirk. "Happy Christmas, Draco," she murmurs against his lips.</p>
<p>Draco plants a quick kiss on the lips and then to the tip of her nose. "Happy Christmas, my beautiful witch."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>A/N: Hi everyone! We're beginning to reach the end to this story. This chapter is a bit on the shorter side since the following chapters are a bit awkward to break up accordingly. I wanted to make a special shout out to those who have been kind enough to comment and leave kudos. They're greatly appreciated and motivate me to bust out the next chapter in a timely manner. You're the best! Enjoy :)</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco pins Hermione against the couch while running the tip of his tongue, suckling with pressure, along the length of her neck. He seizes her hands above their heads in a firm hold as his other delicately kneads her perky breast. She squirms beneath him while harshly digging her fingertips down his chest. His fingers explore south of her pubic bone, pressing his index and middle finger against the thin piece of fabric separating their skin. She hums in pleasure against his lips emboldening him to explore further.</p>
<p>They continue to indulge in each other like time was of the element; rushed, heated and desperate.</p>
<p>Certainly, time <em>was </em>of the element and they had simply forgotten that somewhere along their blissfully passionate romp.</p>
<p>Becoming increasingly aware of this sentiment, Hermione uses the palms of her hands to elevate his chest above hers, creating a gap between them. His dark grey eyes flutter open half-lidded. Her copper brown eyes bore into his, widening as she comes to her senses.</p>
<p>"We've lost track of time," she breathes.</p>
<p>"Is that what you're thinking about right now?" he hums against her neck, applying more pressure with his fingers. "Time?"</p>
<p>"<em>Oh!</em>" Hermione's eyes squeeze shut and a repressed breath escapes her lips as her fingernails dig into his scalp. "That feels lovely.."</p>
<p>Pleased with his undeniable ability of distraction, Draco continues to pleasure her; wildly aroused by the unhinged witch. He had total control of her, and he wasn't planning on refraining from the ferociously intoxicating concept <em>any </em>time soon.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>"Draco, <em>wait.</em>"</p>
<p>The firmness in her voice causes him to comply as he lifts himself to his knees; his legs straddled around her from both sides. Moving one leg to the side, he frees her from his hold as she scoots her bottom from beneath him.</p>
<p>Hermione stumbles to her feet and ties the bath robe snugly around her waist while taming an unruly lock of hair with her hand. Draco rolls onto his back and boosts himself using his elbows against the couch while watching her with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"What have you deemed more important than my expert fingers?" he arrogantly teases.</p>
<p>"Oh, we must get to work," she replies with severity. "We're already terribly behind, snogging each other senseless." Draco gives half as a laugh as she hurriedly adds, "Not that I regret one second of it, of course."</p>
<p>"Of course," he promptly concedes with a slick smirk. He sighs in light disappointment while running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Although he would love nothing more than to lazily lounge around all day and feast on his brainy witch, he found her work ethic astoundingly impressive.</p>
<p>And he expected nothing less from her.</p>
<p>Hermione retrieves the batch of newspapers while splaying them against the surface to the coffee table. After begrudgingly adjusting himself in his pants, he waltzes toward the compilation of both Muggle and wizarding newspapers that indicated the mysterious appearance of the obscurus.</p>
<p>"We promised to start up an investigation," she reminds him. "We've simply lost track of time!"</p>
<p>The level of guilt in her voice and adamant insistence causes him to adhere to her requests with ease. Messily tossing one newspaper top of the other he asks, "Where do we begin?"</p>
<p>There's a loud tapping noise on the other side to her window, and he pushes aside the curtains revealing a small flock of owls lined up on the banister to her patio.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh no</em>," Hermione frets. "How long have they been here?"</p>
<p>She opens the window sending a chilling breeze throughout the room as each impatient owl pushes themselves closer to the opening. She offers the winged critters a batch of treats while tearing a folded letter from one of its beaks.</p>
<p>Draco patiently waits for her to read the content as her eyes dart across the parchment. "I suppose our private investigation will have to wait," she grimly advises. "The Minister requests my prompt appearance."</p>
<p>"I'll come with," he suggests. "I'll do whatever I can to help."</p>
<p>"Of course you will," she promptly replies while setting the letter to the side.</p>
<p>Wasting zero time, Hermione darts into the bedroom followed by the sound of the dresser being thrown open. She yanks on a simple sweater and jeans over her lacey lingerie while tossing on a pair of boots. "We haven't much time," she calls from the other room. "Are you all ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready as I'll ever be." Draco swiftly checks his reflection in the window while smoothing a few stray hairs into place. "And how will we be getting there?"</p>
<p>Hermione checks her wristwatch while instructing, "If we catch the next bus, we can make a swift commute to.." Her eyebrows furrow and she rapidly shakes her head. "Oh, what am I <em>thinking</em>?" she laughs while placing a palm against her forehead. "You <em>are </em>using magic now, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Draco slowly nods his head, apprehensive of the obvious impending proposition.</p>
<p>Extending her arm and bending it out at the elbow, she signals for him to grab hold. It had been years since Draco had travelled by use of Apparition and from what he remembered; it wasn't the most pleasurable of experiences. But as much as he resented to admit it in the moment, Madison's fate was in their hands and their prompt attention was mandatory.</p>
<p>Once his fingers come into contact with her forearm they disappear from out sight while traveling expeditiously to wizarding Britain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They appear at the lobby to the Ministry within seconds. Hermione shuffles her heels against the tiled floor as she leads Draco, green with nausea, toward the receptionist stand.</p>
<p>Harry impatiently stomps toward them with a briefcase in hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He has a prominent scowl on his face and the dark circles under his eyes indicate the lack of sleep he had been receiving.</p>
<p>"There you are, Hermione," he greets rather irritably while looking to Draco. "Are you.. are you wearing <em>lipstick</em>, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Draco turns the same shade of red as Hermione's residual lipstick as he uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Hermione peers at the ground, hiding the similar shade of crimson dispersed across her cheeks.</p>
<p>"The Minister has been waiting for us for <em>hours</em>," Harry stressfully reprimands while raising the jittery hand of coffee to his mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione replies sympathetically. "I should have been here sooner."</p>
<p>"Where <em>were</em> you all morning? He sent out four owls!"</p>
<p>Draco guiltily peers at her from the corners of his eyes. Truth is, they had been busy all morning exploring each other's <em>mouths</em> rather than exploring Madison's case as intended.</p>
<p>But, to Draco, it was frankly none of Scarhead's business.</p>
<p>"We were.. well, we had the intention of starting up a proper investigation," she hesitates while peering at Draco. "We could have made greater progress, I admit."</p>
<p>Hermione is relieved to find the receptionist approaching them, signaling an end to the uncomfortable interrogation.</p>
<p>"The Minister has been patiently awaiting your arrival," the secretary drawls. "Follow me."</p>
<p>After taking a secluded route through the first floor, the three of them are led down the hall to the Minister's head office. They file into the room one after the other as they're greeted by a very pensive Kingsley Shacklebolt. He stands with his arms tightly crossed and his brows harshly furrowed. His expression delegated the same question that Harry had asked; curiously impatient of their untimely appearance.</p>
<p>"I apologize for the delay," Hermione begins, clearly detecting the disapproving welcoming.</p>
<p>"You're here now," Shacklebolt promptly deflects. "Mr. Potter, have a seat."</p>
<p>Harry glances between Hermione and Draco, visibly apprehensive of being singled out so openly. He takes a seat as instructed while Shacklebolt lowers himself to his desk and places his intertwined fists against it.</p>
<p>"At the end of summer, I made the rash decision of placing this high-profile case in your hands," the Minister advises. "The case should have been closed by <em>October</em>. And here we are in December; you've lost total control of the obscurus, and hundreds of Muggles have been subjected to our society. I've been given no choice other than to seriously contemplate the removal of your titles."</p>
<p>"Sir?" Harry shakes his head while leaning forward in his seat as if to hear clearer. "You can't mean.."</p>
<p>"Harry's been doing his best, sir," Hermione interrupts from over his shoulder. "We held weekly lessons with Madison, and-"</p>
<p>"The ultimate decision with Mr. Potter holds the same outcome as yourself, Ms. Granger," Shacklebolt silences her. "It was a reckless decision made on my behalf for assigning the case to such inexperienced candidates. And for that, I am paying the price."</p>
<p>"Minister," Draco speaks up. "If you would be so kind as to allow my proposal?"</p>
<p>Harry glances over his shoulder and lowers his eyebrows at the blonde, silently shaking his head in disapproval. If they were to get out of this situation unscathed, it would require compliance and patience. The renowned Slytherin didn't hold the best track record of implementing either sentiment regularly.</p>
<p>Shacklebolt peers down his nose at Draco while clenching his jaw. "Mr. Malfoy," he begrudgingly allows.</p>
<p>"Perhaps there can be a redemption of sorts," he offers. "Allow us to make up for lost time. I possess a personal relationship with the girl; she's as close to me as a family member. With Potter and Granger's help, I have the upmost confidence in our abilities to properly handle the situation."</p>
<p>"The lot of you are no longer on the case," Shacklebolt informs with a dry laugh. "I've already sent out a team of our most experienced and highly esteemed contenders." He circles from around the table with his index finger pressed against the surface. "Of course, that doesn't mean that you are withheld from participating," he adds contemplatively. "You will track down the obscurus by any means, no matter the consequence. Only then shall I contemplate the ultimate decision of your positions," he concludes while wagging a finger between Harry and Hermione. "Find the girl, and bring her back to me; dead or alive."</p>
<p>Hermione lightly gasps at the statement while shaking her head. "She's just a <em>teenager,</em>" she pleads. "All she needs is-"</p>
<p>"It's evident that you are unaware of what the girl needs, Ms. Granger!" Shacklebolt roars. "Your negligent actions exemplify such."</p>
<p>Hermione wrings her hands together while peering between Harry, now standing to his feet, and Draco.</p>
<p>"Bring her <em>back</em>," the Minister calmly reiterates. "<em>Dead </em>or alive.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a loud <em>pop</em> the three appear at the entrance to the Willowcreek pub in Liverpool. The front entrance is barred shut with wooden planks and the sign plastered to the front reads: <em>Out of Business.</em></p>
<p>Draco ardently approaches the entrance and peeps through the planks to other side. "Vacant."</p>
<p>Quickly checking over each shoulder to make sure there weren't any Muggles sauntering around, he fingers the inside to his jacket, grips his wand and signals for Harry and Hermione to take a step back. He nonchalantly flicks his wrist at the door while muttering, "<em>Reducto</em>."</p>
<p>A gaping hole is punched through the barricade as planks of wood are scattered around them.</p>
<p>Draco catches Harry looking at him sideways from out of the corner of his eyes. "Right," he answers Harry's unspoken question. "I'm using magic again; yes. Now, can we get a move on?"</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry interchange a look as they follow after the blonde on his mission inside. They step over the rubble and duck their heads beneath the unhinged doorway while approaching the bar.</p>
<p>The abandoned area looks like a tornado had ripped through it. The barstools are carelessly thrown on their sides, half emptied alcohol bottles line the shelves, and a thin layer of dust coats the surfaces.</p>
<p>Draco helps himself to one of the abandoned bottles of whiskey, uncorking the container and taking a lengthy pull. He invitingly sways the bottle back and forth in his hand, offering it to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry obliges, grabbing the bottle into his possession and pressing his lips to the opening.</p>
<p>"So we've come here to drink?" Hermione comments disapprovingly. "I'll have you know that our time is limited, if the Minister didn't already emphasize the severity of this task."</p>
<p>"The severity of this task is exactly why I need a drink, Hermione."</p>
<p>The tone in Harry's voice sends his best friend the wordless plead to leave it be. He had been put under a great deal of stress over the last few months, becoming a new father in just a couple of short months, and the least he deserved was a quick drink to ease his nerves.</p>
<p>"Fine." Hermione raises her eyebrows at Harry and Draco who continue to pass along the bottle on consistent rotation. "Who would have known that the two of you would make such brilliant drinking mates?" They both shrug in unison as she adds, "I suppose I'll go check the kitchen, then."</p>
<p>Harry winces as he finishes off his final pull and passes it to Draco. "Thanks, mate."</p>
<p>Draco bows his head while carelessly tossing the emptied bottle behind the bar. Harry makes his way through the curtain that separated the bar from the kitchen while joining Hermione on the search for any indications of worthwhile clues leading to Madison's current location.</p>
<p>A loud bang from the front of the bar freezes them in place.</p>
<p>"Draco?"</p>
<p>Another deafening thump emits throughout the pub as Hermione and Harry take cover in the kitchen. They inch closer to the barrier separating them for a better look.</p>
<p>Draco stands guard at the front to the bar with his wand drawn. He watches someone's leg kick through the preexisting hole in the door as they shimmy their way through.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" Madison's father crawls through the gaping hole with a pistol drawn. "You are breaking and entering!"</p>
<p>Draco curiously ogles at the death inducing Muggle contraption while aiming his equally perilous instrument at the man's chest. "Put the gun down," he calmly instructs. He keeps firm focus on his target as the man marvels at the wand in a similar fashion to how he had the gun.</p>
<p>"Is that a <em>wand</em>?" Her father interrogates through pressed teeth. "You're one of <em>them</em>, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I <em>always knew</em> he was up to no good," his wife sneers from over the man's shoulder. "His influence corrupted our little girl!"</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Mrs. Brown, my presence has only been to the upmost benefit of Madison," Draco replies with unscathed confidence. "Where is she, speaking of the little witch?"</p>
<p>"<em>Shoot him</em>," the wife encourages with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. "The police will suspect it as self-defense."</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione watch on from the other side to the kitchen, crouched behind the window where food used to be placed to serve.</p>
<p>"<em>Harry</em>," Hermione whispers while tugging on the sleeve to his jacket. "We have to do something."</p>
<p>"He knows what he's doing," Harry reassures with a concise nod.</p>
<p>As much as he had faith in the renowned Slytherin to wiggle his way out of pretty much any trying situation, the grip on his wand tightens, ready to fire at any sudden movements.</p>
<p>Madison's father cocks the pistol and holds it parallel to the wand pointed in his face. Draco stands rigid with his face tilted downward and an entertained smirk on his face. His defiant composure unhinges the barkeeper.</p>
<p>"Get out!" the man shouts while inching closer. "Don't make me shoot you, boy!"</p>
<p>"You are <em>greatly</em> testing my patience," Draco warns with narrowed eyes. "However, you've caught me in a good mood. I'll ask you once more; where is Madison?"</p>
<p>"Get the <em>bloody hell </em>out before I blow your head off!" the father growls.</p>
<p>Draco makes a <em>tsk tsk </em>noise under his breath while shaking his head. "Wrong answer," he warns in a husky tone. Wasting zero time, he effortlessly flicks his wrist at the man. "<em>Incarcerous."</em></p>
<p>A sequence of ropes emit from the tip of his wand and promptly wrap themselves around Madison's father's limbs. The loaded gun fires against the surface as it makes contact with the ground, missing Draco's leg by mere centimeters.</p>
<p>The man is promptly bound from head to toe and consequently falls to the floor like sacks of potatoes. The woman shrieks as she watches her husband helplessly writhe across the floor.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't </em>move," Draco advises her through pressed teeth, his wand now firmly directed between her eyes.</p>
<p>The woman turns to escape on foot prompting the same charm to be performed as warned. She wails as she crumbles to the floor beside her husband, bound and tied to the ground. She lets out a whimper as she peers down at her legs and arms tightly wound together against her body.</p>
<p>Draco wordlessly heightens the force of the charm as they desperately attempt to wiggle out of its clutch. His wand jolts between his fingers, almost like an excited puppy, at the neglected and deeply desired usage.</p>
<p>A brightened smile traces his lips as he takes a step back and peers at the result to his incantation; the insufferable, deserving man and woman now helplessly confined to the floor in hysterics.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>, how he had missed magic..</p>
<p>"We won't come willingly!" the defiant man protests while hocking a loogie at Draco's feet. The blonde's upper lip curls as he glances to his soiled shoe.</p>
<p>"Come on." Harry grasps Hermione's wrist while directing his chin toward the curtain separating them. "Before Malfoy finishes them off."</p>
<p>The pair join Draco's side as Hermione places an agile hand on the side to his arm. He looks at her from the corners to his eyes while lowering his wand hand.</p>
<p>"<em>You!</em>" the woman shouts with a pointed finger, recognizing her other bartender. "You're one of them too?"</p>
<p>Hermione arches an eyebrow at Madison's mother while folding her arms. "We've come today with a common goal," she tries to reason. "We both have a unified desire to track down your youngest daughter."</p>
<p>"We don't give two <em>damns </em>where that nuisance is!" her father roars. "She was as dead to us as the moment that dreadful magic took over and transformed her into a horrific monster."</p>
<p>"Brilliant parenting mechanisms, I must admit," Draco sarcastically drawls.</p>
<p>The man's face turns tomato red as he continues to try to fight against the restraints. "We <em>won't</em> adhere to your threats and phony magic tricks!"</p>
<p>"<em>Phony</em>?" Draco challenges. He crouches beside the man and presses his wand into the indent of his throat with great force. "Fancy to see another magic trick?"</p>
<p>"<em>Malfoy</em>." Harry composedly joins his comrades side with a hand clenched on his shoulder. "Let me handle the talking, alright?"</p>
<p>"We won't speak to either of you!" the woman protests with her nose turned up at him. "You.. you <em>freaks</em>!"</p>
<p>"Right," Harry sighs while rubbing a hand over tired eyes. He looks to Hermione and gestures toward her miniature enchanted pouch. "Have any Veritaserum on you, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"I may," she replies with a nod. "However, it is strictly controlled by use of the Ministry. <em>You</em> should be keen on knowing that, Harry.."</p>
<p>"The Minister specifically said to bring her back no matter the consequence, yes?" Harry reminds her. "The case is no longer in our hands, and our jobs are on the line, yes?"</p>
<p>Hermione hesitates while looking to Draco. "I'll do it," he offers without thinking twice. "The Ministry doesn't hold power over me."</p>
<p>Her lips press into a thin line as she looks between the two just as disapprovingly as she had when they decided to finish off the bottle of Jack Daniels just a few moments ago. Her eyes clench shut as she shuffles through the contents to her beaded bag shoulder deep. She reluctantly hands over the tiny vial that holds an emerald green liquid substance.</p>
<p>Using his forefinger and thumb, Draco jerks the man's head back and pinches his mouth open. Madison's father chokes on the water consistent substance as it's shoved down his throat. Following suit, he administers the potion to the wife.</p>
<p>"Let's try this again," Draco smoothly comments. "Where is Madison?"</p>
<p>"We don't <em>know</em>," the man protests. "We've been busy lying our daughter to rest at the Allerton cemetery. Busy dealing with the downfall of our pub, due to the heinous actions of that revolting, foul little-"</p>
<p>Draco silences him with another elevation to his wand. "When did you last see her?"</p>
<p>"The last we saw of her was when she pleaded to be with you for the holiday," the father informs while gesturing his chin toward Draco. "She referred to you as her one true remaining family member."</p>
<p>Draco's demeanor softens as he lowers his wand. Madison had already lost a sister, and the only remnants of her family were now on the floor at his feet; tied and painfully restrained by his actions.</p>
<p>"She escaped the basement where she was confined," the wife adds. "Turned into that bloody monster and fled."</p>
<p>"Confined in a basement?" Hermione interrogates. "You've been keeping her in a makeshift <em>dungeon</em> of sorts?"</p>
<p>In that moment, Draco comes to the realization as to why Madison had freed him from the dungeon at the manor. Like him, she had been constrained to an inhumane trap by influence of demented parental figures. And although Madison held great disdain for the Slytherin, it still showed that she held a trace of remorse for him.</p>
<p>There was hope yet.</p>
<p>"There's a chance you could find her at some meadow that she's spoken of," Madison's mother offers, the potion influencing her to be astoundingly more compliant than she had been just seconds ago. "She's been spending a great deal of time there; predictably practicing that bloody witchcraft."</p>
<p>As if a lightbulb had been ignited in their heads, the three exchange a new look of hope. Draco breaks her parents free of the binding curse, <em>Obliviates </em>them, and they promptly Disapparate.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After searching the private area that was confined for the purpose of teaching Madison, the three leave the meadow with low spirits. She was nowhere to be found. The two most obvious of locations as to where should could be, the pub or the meadow, had been cancelled out in the matter of an hour.</p>
<p>They hadn't lost hope, however, as Draco, Hermione and Harry held a common characteristic of resilience. They would see this through to the end and track her down no matter the outcome.</p>
<p>Taking a moment to recenter, they share a drink at one of the local restaurants. Harry and Draco continue to bond over their newfound common place of drinking while Hermione keeps persistent focus on their end goal. She writes notes to herself in a handheld spiral notebook as the two continue to jab at one another for old time's sake.</p>
<p>"So when is the little Weaslette due?" Draco taunts Harry over a pint. "When can we expect the spawn of insufferable righteousness to be birthed?"</p>
<p>"February," Harry replies with a smirk, choosing to go along with his comrade's cheeky commentary. "I will be taking a leave of absence around that time. We plan on extending our family as fast as we can."</p>
<p>"Shagging like rabbits, are you?" Draco notes, amused. The sound of blaring fire engines pass the restaurant, momentarily silencing them. "I mustn't blame you, of course," he adds without missing a beat. "Once I find a wife of my own, I intend to do the same."</p>
<p>His gaze hadn't left Hermione, who continues to studiously write down her flow of consciousness. Her pen pauses in place as her eyelashes flutter toward him. She momentarily raises her eyebrows and her lips twitch at the corners before tending back to her train of thought.</p>
<p>Draco smirks back at her, endlessly entertained by his influence over her, as his vision falls to the pint of beer in hand. Without voluntary movement, the carbonated substance begins to bubble as its contents swirl around in the glass. He curiously presses both palms against the surface to the table feeling it rumble beneath his fingers.</p>
<p>Someone behind them shouts, "Earthquake!"</p>
<p>Utter chaos breaks out around them as the Muggles sprint across the restaurant like chickens with their heads cut off.</p>
<p>Harry and Draco simultaneously stand to their feet as Hermione gathers her belongings. They fall back from the rest of the crowd, purposefully blending in with their surroundings.</p>
<p>The floor beneath them violently rattles as though a locomotive was making its way down the street, and speckles of dust rain from the ceiling as the structure is shook to the core.</p>
<p>Draco grabs Hermione's hand as they follow Harry though the sea of Muggles to the exit. They're faced with an overabundance of cop cars and fire engines that line the streets.</p>
<p>The weather outside resembled that of a low-grade hurricane. The trees wildly fling from side to side and particles of dirt tornado down the street as debris is haphazardly sent flying in the air. It was as though the city had been imploded with a vacuum effect, sucking everything inward as it follows behind the trail of a colossal black inky cloud.</p>
<p>They had finally found her.</p>
<p>Harry continues to lead them toward a lone officer at the corner to the street. "Excuse me, sir," he politely greets while tapping him on the shoulder. "Could you please inform us on the situation at hand?"</p>
<p>The sergeant deputy holds up a firm palm held inches from Harry's face. "Stand back!" he roars. "Patrons are ordered to remain inside where shelter is-"</p>
<p>Hermione impatiently flicks her wand at the officer. "<em>Confundo</em>."</p>
<p>With a dramatic change to his composure, the deputy peers up and around the sky before his gaze falls upon the three. "Hello," he states aloofly. "Do I know you?"</p>
<p>"Sorry about this." Hermione promptly <em>Accio</em>'s the set of keys from the officer's belt loop which doesn't seem to trouble him in the least.</p>
<p>"What're you doing?" Draco asks apprehensively. "As much as I find it wildly arousing to witness you assaulting a figure of authority.."</p>
<p>"I spent the summer in our third year with the intention to learn how to work a Muggle car," she confidently informs. "Surely I'll be able to drive us down a few blocks."</p>
<p>"Surely.." he replies with blatant skepticism.</p>
<p>"Let's get a move on, then," she encourages as she tosses the loop of keys up and down in hand.</p>
<p>Darting toward the officer's car, they individually <em>Alohamora</em> their locked doors before sliding inside. Harry takes the passenger seat beside Hermione while Draco takes the back. Hermione stressfully scours the interior to the car while searching for the ignition.</p>
<p>A plethora of different buttons and gadgets disperse along the dashboard to the cop car. A lone laptop is lodged against the arm rest separating Hermione from Harry.</p>
<p>"Why are there so many bloody buttons?" Harry stresses while pushing an assortment against the dash.</p>
<p>"Perhaps there's an eject button?" Draco proposes from the back seat. "We could send Scarhead flying through the sky faster than a match of quidditch."</p>
<p>The two men continue to peer around the cop car in sheer ignorance as they attempt to start the car in foolish ways. Harry persistently jabs a finger along the keyboard to the laptop in the hopes that it would somehow ignite the Muggle contraption. From behind the gated barrier separating them Draco pulls on the overhanging handles, grunting with great force.</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>, you <em>daft </em>things!" Hermione reprimands, swinging the set of keys before Harry's face. "Why else did you think we needed these?"</p>
<p>Harry's cheeks pinken as he glares at Hermione in contempt. "How on Godric's green earth was I supposed to know that?" he pleads. "You know that I slept through Muggles Studies!"</p>
<p>Hermione flips a dismissive hand toward him while searching around the steering wheel. "There!"</p>
<p>The roaring sound of the engine sends a mutual sigh of relief throughout the car.</p>
<p>Hermione's hands are gripped so tightly around the steering wheel that her knuckles whiten. Her eyes flicker to the rear-view mirror, getting a glimpse of Draco behind her; visibly perspiring and paler than normal. Slamming her floor on the gas, the engine rumbles with intensity as they remain stagnant in place.</p>
<p>"Why aren't we moving?!" she shouts in distress, the time ticking away with each wasted moment.</p>
<p>"Now would be the time to use that big beautiful brain of yours and figure it out!" Draco demands.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah</em>!" Hermione protests in a similar fashion to when she found the solution to a tedious Arithmancy problem. "Of course!"</p>
<p>Yanking on the stick shift, she sets them in drive and forcefully slams her foot on the gas pedal. Gravity sends Draco and Harry plastered to their backs, each grabbing the sides to the leather seats like their lives depended on it.</p>
<p>Making up for the time that they had wasted, they recklessly travel down the crowded street while trailing behind the remnants of the daunting black cloud. It was time to confront Madison once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Harry remain silent, crippled with fear, as Hermione perilously drives them down the crowded street. It was a blatant miracle that they hadn't crashed into a pedestrian or another stagnant car on their mission following Madison.</p>
<p>"What was the name of that cemetery, again?" Hermione calmly asks as though she wasn't in the middle of maneuvering a moving death machine at top speed. "I should have it written in my notes, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry extends an arm toward her with his vision haphazardly focused on the passing street beneath them. Hermione hands him the miniature spiral notebook and he flips through the pages, his vision not having left the asphalt as though it would somehow safely dictate their route.</p>
<p>"<em>Read it</em>," she firmly demands. "I can't do everything!"</p>
<p>Harry sucks in a strained breath while finally glancing to her notes. "Allerton," he squeaks. "Allerton cemetery."</p>
<p>"Of course!" Hermione shouts, causing them to jolt. "How didn't I see it before?"</p>
<p>Pressing her foot so firmly against the gas pedal that her foot may as well of broken through the bottom to the car, she sends them flying to the left as she cuts an unexpected turn.</p>
<p>"It'll be impossible to assist Madison if we're all <em>dead</em>, Granger!" Draco hollers while gripping his head that had just smacked against the window.</p>
<p>Slamming on the breaks, Hermione's passengers are lunged forward in their seats; Harry hitting his forehead against the windshield and Draco being thrown against the gated barrier like a rag doll.</p>
<p>They spill out of the car, one after the other, as both men try to gain their footing. Draco's legs languidly fold in on himself as he loses his balance and accidentally knocks into Harry who's green with nausea.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Hermione bolts off in front of them while waving a hand toward herself. Draco and Harry exchange a look of resentment before chasing after her.</p>
<p>They're led through a bright green field with a stoned overhanging that indicated their entry to the Allerton cemetery. Tombstones line the grassy hills and bouquets of flowers left behind by loved ones scatter across the land.</p>
<p>At top speed, Hermione sprints toward the lone dark figure at the edge of the field. "Madi!"</p>
<p>The three approach the teenager from behind who's crumpled to the floor with her hands protectively wrapped around her head. She's bound in a heap to the ground, sobbing at the base to her sister's tombstone.</p>
<p>Although it appeared as though Madison was in human form, the remnants to the obscurus drip from the outline to her figure. Inky black fluid lightly emanates from the surface to her skin and upward into the sky. Her face is discernable from the rest, prominently emerging from the obscurus.</p>
<p>It was as though the parasite wasn't willing to let its host escape so easily. It held a firm clutch on her, and fed on her heightened twisted emotion.</p>
<p>There's a considerate chill in the air, resembling the icy feeling that generally encompassed the obscurus. They can feel the energy being stripped from their bodies as they near the dominating entity, similar to a dementor.</p>
<p>Madison gradually stands to her feet, in an almost eerie manner, without looking at them. "<em>STOP!</em>" she demands in a distorted low tone.</p>
<p>Hermione digs her heels into the grass coming to an immediate halt. Harry and Draco follow suit as they catch their breath with their hands on their knees.</p>
<p>"I <em>refuse</em> to be taken into custody," Madison states, this time her voice sounding more like her own. "I know the Ministry is after me; <em>you're</em> after me."</p>
<p>"We mean no harm," Draco insists. "We're simply here to help; no more, no less."</p>
<p>"And why should I trust you?" Madison interrogates with her back still facing them. "I don't trust <em>anyone </em>anymore," she adds with a muffled whimper. Slowly turning on her heels, her face is tilted downward and her eyes threateningly roll to each of them individually. "Especially <em>you.</em>" With one quick swish of her hand, Draco is violently thrown to the side as he's listlessly flung across the field.</p>
<p>"Draco!" Hermione calls out, impulsively drawing her wand as Harry does the same.</p>
<p>"<em>Drop </em>your wands," Madison firmly demands. "<em>Now</em>."</p>
<p>Draco rolls onto his stomach and digs his fingers into the dirt as his chest heaves. "Do as she says."</p>
<p>Harry apprehensively glances to Hermione as they both hold their arms rigid from their bodies and free the wands from their grasp. Simultaneously, a roaring rumble that resonated thunder cracks across the field as Madison instantly transforms into the ash colored sooty black cloud.</p>
<p>From her seated position, the black smoke viciously circles around Madison's figure like a cyclone, spiraling upward. Her face is no longer visible as the entity sucks her into full consumption. An enormous voltage of lightning emits from the center to the obscurus, revealing the source of stripped energy from within.</p>
<p>Draco throws himself to his feet and yanks his wand from the inside to his jacket. He sprints toward Harry and Hermione before lunging his body in front of them with a strenuous jump. "<em>Protego Maxima!</em>"</p>
<p>In the nick of time, a protective indestructible bubble is cast around the three of them as the obscurus beats across the shelter like a rampant hurricane. Harry and Hermione are quick to retrieve their wands before joining the blonde's side, standing side by side in a line.</p>
<p>Draco's head turns on a swivel to the two surrounding him as they share a nonverbal nod in agreement.</p>
<p>"One.." Hermione serenely instructs them with her wand hand held fearlessly before her. "Two.."</p>
<p>Reciting the words of the incantation so as to receive the highest capabilities of the spell, they shout in unison, "<em>Stupefy!"</em></p>
<p>To their horror, the powerful entity creates some sort of invisible force field against the charms, promptly deflecting it.</p>
<p>"That won't work!" Harry shouts.</p>
<p>"Thanks Scarhead," Draco snarls. "Without that conspicuous analysis, I'm unsure whether I could have deciphered that on my own."</p>
<p>"I know of a spell," Hermione encourages. "It's elementary, but effective."</p>
<p>Their hair is flung in the wind by the overpowering draft of wind as they keep their wand hands steadfast on their target; growing with greater mass by the second.</p>
<p>"Of course, I'm unsure whether it'll work.." Hermione continues to think out loud. "The <em>Standard Book of Spells </em>failed to indicate whether paralysis would be successful in the face of an undiscernible entity."</p>
<p>The obscurus emits a rumbling snicker, shamelessly amused by the performance of their blatant anxiety. Simultaneously, all three are brought to their knees as their bodies grow weak with each passing moment. The entity continues to suck the organic energy from their very being as they're dissolved to the brink of unconsciousness.</p>
<p>"Enough contemplation!" Draco orders as they fight against the pending consumption. He wordlessly prompts them with the raising of each finger as he counts down, "O-one.." He lethargically falls back to the grass as his wand hand weakly sputters in uneven circles. "T-two.. <em>three</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Petrificus Totalus!" </em>they shout with what little energy they had left.</p>
<p>A shriek pierces their ears as the charm, tripled in effect, comes into contact with the daunting black cloud. The inky smoke instantly implodes as its contents shrivels upon impact. The outline to Madison's figure is dissolved from the rest, exposing her body from beneath; frozen as a board. They wordlessly heighten the intensity of the charm and force Madison to remain flattened against the grass.</p>
<p>Blessed by a second wind, Draco promptly lifts the spell to the temporary protective charm as he races to Madison's side. Incanting a simple binding spell, he ties her limbs together.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione simultaneously cast a larger protective barrier that expands to the exterior to the whole meadow, well aware that Madison could break free of the restraints at any moment. They had the obscurus temporarily trapped in the palms of their hands and they had zero intention of letting the destructive entity escape to the outside world.</p>
<p>Madison's eyes flutter open as tears stream from out of the sides to her eyes. She mentally comes to as her pastel purple eyes search Draco's.</p>
<p>"Please," she chokes out. "Help me. I'm so scared.."</p>
<p>Draco's eyebrows pinch together as he nods his head reassuringly. "I'll protect you," he whispers just loud enough for her to hear.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione inch closer from behind with their wands protectively drawn. They magnify the binding charm for precautionary measures as Draco circles around Madison, pulling her up into a seated position with his hands gripped on her shoulders. She wiggles back and forth as though she were handcuffed as her body impulsively fights against the restraints.</p>
<p>Without further ado, Draco takes matters into his own hands as he wished to have done long ago. He steadily directs his wand at the center to her forehead and incantates, "<em>Legilimens.</em>" Madison is thrown back against the grass, having gone into some form of rigor mortis as a guttural, pained growl escapes her lips.</p>
<p>They're sent through time and space as Draco ultimately lands in the compartment of what appeared to be a train. He sits across from Madi who has a dramatic contrast to her appearance. Her long dark hair is neatly tamed and pushed to one side, her pastel purple eyes are tastefully done up with black eyeliner and a light pink gloss paints her lips. She no longer looks distressed, or in pain, and a mask of calm contentment rests on her face.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" she asks him while looking around.</p>
<p>Their surroundings were something of basic neutrality; in a barrier to an empty locomotive that peacefully propels through fields upon fields of bright green land.</p>
<p>It takes Draco a moment to respond, as he himself was unsure of the consequential outcome to the invasive procedure. They were certainly in some fragment to her imagination, but to what regard was anyone's guess.</p>
<p>"I wanted to apologize, Madi," he begins delicately. "I selfishly believed that by shielding you from my world; from the things that I've done.. the crimes I've committed, that I would ultimately provide the upmost protection. But now, I'm aware that that couldn't be further from the truth."</p>
<p>Madison nods her head in understanding, her more balanced emotions visibly exhibiting a healthy level of sympathy. "I would have accepted your truth, you know," she states above a whisper. "Things could have been different."</p>
<p>"And I am forever regretful," he replies with an unabashed twinkle of sadness in his eye. "I take full responsibility for the ultimate consumption of the obscurus by betraying your trust."</p>
<p>"It isn't all your fault," she forgives. "My parents abuse me, my sister never loved me like an elder sibling should. I suppressed my magical powers which yearned to come to the surface. And now I'm.. here," she adds while doing another one-over of their odd environment.</p>
<p>"I wished to ask you something," Draco begins while brushing his hands together. "And I beg for your forgiveness if this is premature.."</p>
<p>"Ask me," she encourages. "Ask me anything."</p>
<p>"Once I'm settled and have found myself a proper job, I'll be shopping for the appropriate dwelling. I'd like you to stay with me," he offers with stern eye contact. "I've grown to love and care for you like a dear family member. A love that I've, in fact, never felt."</p>
<p>Madison's mouth opens and then promptly closes as she digests his offer. Her cheeks flush and her eyes widen revealing a newfound, glimmering hope. "You mean it?"</p>
<p>Draco gives a short nod and closes his eyes before fluttering open; anxiously scanning hers for an answer.</p>
<p>Madison positively beams at him. "I've never had that either," she relates. "I would like that very much."</p>
<p>"It's already done," he replies with a warm smile. "However, I believe there is one more task, one more lesson to be done. A graduating course of our efforts."</p>
<p>Madison curiously tilts her head to the side while waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p>"Similar to the day that Potter trained you by use of a boggart, I'll ask you to focus on something that brings you joy. However, this time, I'm going to instruct you to concentrate on your <em>future</em>. By use of Legilimency, we will be subjected to the source of your unequivocal happiness; something to finally overcome this treacherous parasite."</p>
<p>"Okay," she replies confidently. "I can do that." Tightly squeezing her eyes shut, she gives a curt nod of acceptance. "But Draco.."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I think.." Madison leans forward in her seat, scanning the aisles to the train that appeared to be, in contrast from before, filled from wall to wall. The sound of footsteps pitter pattering against the carpeted floor fills the air as a group of children round about the corner. "I think we're already here."</p>
<p>A crowd of teenagers, notably dressed in an array of different colored robes, let themselves into the compartment while sitting around her with eager expressions. They disregard Draco's presence, as he was simply a figment to her imagination, and their undivided attention remains upon Madison.</p>
<p>"Is it true?" A young woman dressed in burgundy robes leans toward her. "Are you really a-?"</p>
<p>"An obscurial," Madison finishes the sentence while shamefully peering at the hands in her lap. "It's true."</p>
<p>The young man across from her decked out in emerald robes cracks a grin. "<em>Wicked</em>."</p>
<p>A subdued smile traces Madison's lips as her head slowly elevates. Her cheeks flush and she chews her lower lip as she looks between them contemplatively. Her eyes slowly seek out Draco who was now standing in the doorway to the compartment. He gives her a reassuring nod with a heart warmed smile. If she didn't know any better, the slightest presence of tears dwell upon his glossy eyes.</p>
<p>"No need to be shy, Madi," the girl across from her dismisses with a casual wave of her hand. "Each of us have a unique trait that separates us from the rest. Some just aren't as obvious."</p>
<p>"And just because you're coming to Hogwarts late doesn't make you less of a student," a boy with dark brown eyes chimes in. "You'll have friends in Slytherin."</p>
<p>"And Ravenclaw," a young woman in royal blue robes assures.</p>
<p>"And Gryffindor."</p>
<p>"Oi!" a short blonde bellows from behind the row of children in the aisle. "Don't forget Hufflepuff!"</p>
<p>Draco snickers to himself as he and Madison are promptly ripped from the idealistic version to her future. They find themselves in the company of Harry and Hermione in the meadow once more.</p>
<p>Similar to a drunken daze that left him queasy and dizzy, Draco clutches his aching head. He uses his palms to prop himself into the seated position as Madison remains confined to the grass with a newfound expression of tranquility.</p>
<p>Hermione whispers something in Harry's ear as they hesitantly assess the situation. "Well?" She lowers her wand while closely analyzing the pair. "Any revelation?"</p>
<p>"Indeed," Draco informs with a hopeful smile. "I believe a conversation with Minerva McGonagall is in order."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Month Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Following their meeting at Hogwarts with the headmistress, Draco and his comrades were able to convince McGonagall and the Minister into letting Madison attend her first year at a sixth-year level in the fall.</p>
<p>As noted by the headmistress, Madison was a unique case that required special care in order to contain the parasitic entity that lived within her. Shacklebolt, however, wasn't as easy to convince as he was skeptical of the peril that the other students could be subjected to. But as McGonagall noted, her school held a place for every young witch or wizard who required a home at Hogwarts. Leading the school in any other capacity would be of great disrespect to the late Albus Dumbledore who held a certain fondness in his heart for all who wished to master their magical capabilities, no matter their troubled upbringing.</p>
<p>Of course, this required a great deal of studying on Madison's part that required the assistance of her wizarding counterparts. Draco, Hermione, and Harry were more than happy to assist wherever they could in order to dictate a smooth transition for the teenager.</p>
<p>Draco kept his promise in offering Madison to live under his care to which her parents were astoundingly cooperative. This was presumably due to their encounter at the pub last month, and the simple fear of being hexed on the spot within the blink of an eye. Either way, Madison was over the moon to finally be under the care of, as she stated herself, her one true family member.</p>
<p>Hermione no longer held a residence at the hotel in Liverpool as the case had been closed. She and Harry were able to keep their positions at the Ministry as they were able to uphold Shacklebolt's request in tracking down and containing the obscurus. This was only half the battle of course, as the implementation of constant maintenance was mandatory in the ultimate triumph over the parasitical force.</p>
<p>Madison had been graciously offered to stay at Hermione's residence in London that was a quick Floo away from Diagon Alley and Hogwarts grounds. Being in close quarters to her up and coming residence at Hogwarts was of upmost convenience to the teenager. This gave her the ability to grow acclimated with the new culture and practice magic whenever she wished.</p>
<p>Draco was on a constant job hunt to uphold his end of the deal while shacking up with Hermione for longer than he desired. He was forever indebted to Hermione, and never took advantage of her kindness for one second. And once he found himself a stable job and was able to provide an income for his own apartment, he planned on spoiling her rotten.</p>
<p>But since Draco was still on the lookout for an open position, as he self-admittedly didn't qualify for most easier accessible Muggle jobs including working at a fast food joint or anything that involved treacherous labor, he would have to make do with what little resources he had in courting Hermione.</p>
<p>"You better hurry up," Madison advises Draco from over the top of her copy of <em>Standard Book of Spells</em>. "Hermione gets off in twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"You think I didn't know that?" Draco irritably barks at her.</p>
<p>Hermione's living room had been enchanted to a scenic view overlooking London from the vantage point of the famous London Eye. The bewitched ceiling reflects the current weather outside, crystal blue skies and wispy clouds, and the walls had been transformed into a breathtaking view of the city from all angles. Draco shifts through a plethora of Muggle decorations and knickknacks to conduct a romantic picnic that he had envisioned.</p>
<p>"Something's burning," Madison yawns while leafing through the pages.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>bloody hell</em>." Draco frantically unboxes a package of candles as they fall to the floor as a result of his unsteady hands. He stomps off into the kitchen as Madison giggles at him, careful to make sure that he was unaware of her shameless entertainment.</p>
<p>"Didn't 'Mione tell you to stay out of her kitchen?"</p>
<p>"And didn't anyone tell you that I'm a proud Slytherin who gets things done <em>my way</em> by any means?"</p>
<p>Madison rolls her eyes while muttering, "Once or twice."</p>
<p>The simultaneous shriek of the fire alarm emits throughout the apartment as smoke billows through the doorway. Madison approaches Draco from behind who fans the oven currently engulfed in flames. She sighs while drawing her wand and flicking it toward the appliance.</p>
<p>"<em>Aquamenti.</em>"</p>
<p>A stream of water is projected from the tip of her wand as she douses the flames in a matter of seconds. Draco had simply been so consumed by the level of unfamiliar nerves that he had overlooked the usage of the wand conveniently stashed in his back pocket.</p>
<p>"Thanks for that." Draco wipes a palm across his sweaty forehead before looking to her over his shoulder. "It's rather convenient; having you around."</p>
<p>"It's rather convenient that I've been <em>studying</em>," she corrects him.</p>
<p>"Right.. that too."</p>
<p>Madison rolls her eyes at him once more while returning to the living room and casting a <em>Scourgify </em>to remove the black soot from the ceilings.</p>
<p>"Brilliant," Draco acknowledges her wand work while brushing his hands together. "Now what shall we eat? I think I burnt that bloody chicken straight to hell."</p>
<p>"You're helpless, aren't you?" Madison taunts with a smirk. "Just admit that you need my help, and I'll be happy to assist where I can."</p>
<p>Draco narrows his eyes at her, defiant against the inner tendency to accept help only unless it was absolutely mandatory. "Fine," he mutters with a pained expression.</p>
<p>"Fine, <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"<em>Fine, </em>I need your bloody help!" Draco shouts. "You shifty, self-righteous-"</p>
<p>"Ah, ah!" Madison wags a finger at him, silencing him. "Don't ruin this. I can just as easily retract my offer."</p>
<p>"You truly are a Slytherin in the making, aren't you?" Draco drawls.</p>
<p>"Learned from the best."</p>
<p>After Madison spoke Draco through the Muggle phenomenon of phoning a local restaurant and ordering a pizza, they make a last few revisions to the surprise date for Hermione.</p>
<p>"I should have purchased the purple candles," he frets while lighting the wick with his wand. "She doesn't fancy pink!"</p>
<p>Madison watches him levitate each individual candle toward the ceiling while ensuring that he didn't set the whole place on fire. His current erratic state was reckless, albeit the most adorable thing she had ever witnessed.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into you?" Madison laughs. "You really <em>are</em> in love with her, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Draco freezes in place and pivots toward her with his wand threateningly held in her direction. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa." Madison shoots her hands in the air while taking a step back. "Watch where you're aiming that."</p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration, he lowers his wand as his eyes slowly flutter open. "I don't know," he admits. "I've never.. I've never been in love. So I have nothing to really compare to."</p>
<p>"There's nothing to compare," Madison shrugs. "When you know, you know."</p>
<p>Draco smirks at her, but not in the characteristic snarky type of way. It was a genuine smile that eventually turned into a toothy grin. "Then I suppose I know, don't I?"</p>
<p>"<em>Aww</em>." Madison cups her hands beneath her chin and sways back and forth while batting her eyelashes. "You <em>looove her</em>. Draco <em>loves</em> Herm-"</p>
<p>Draco puffs out his chest and pulls his wand on Madison with such effervescence that it promptly silences her. "Finish that sentence and I'll hex you so fast your head will spin. <em>Try me</em>."</p>
<p>Madison giggles uncontrollably to the point of tears which only irks the blonde into oblivion.</p>
<p>"Get out of here you bloody little annoyance!" he reprimands with his wand still drawn. "She'll be here any minute!"</p>
<p>In a similar manner to when he had threatened her just moment ago, Madison raises both hands above her shoulders with a slick smirk. "Alright.. <em>alright</em>." With one last look of mischief sent his way, she summons her textbooks from the floor and makes her way into the guest bedroom upstairs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oh, it's <em>lovely</em>," Hermione gapes while taking in their impressive surroundings.</p>
<p>A picnic blanket drapes across the floor that was transfigured into a glass pained flooring. A wicker basket containing her favorite bottle of wine props against the blanket along with an assortment of violet roses that scatter to the entrance to her doorway.</p>
<p>Draco takes off her coat for her as she removes her scarf. He takes her hand and leads her toward the picnic blanket as she takes a seat beside him Indian style.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to take a ride on the London Eye, but haven't found the time," she admits in sheer admiration. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>Draco shrugs his shoulders while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "A certain scar headed bloke queued me in."</p>
<p>Hermione warmly smiles at the sentiment. Never in all of her years did she think that her best friend and Draco Malfoy would ever come to the friendly terms of willingly helping one another. Of course, she was a common factor between both men who possessed a mutual goal of her happiness. This realization warmed her heart.</p>
<p>"I wished to thank you for all that you've done," Draco shares while tapping his wand against the cork to the wine bottle. It makes a light <em>pop</em> as he summons two champagne flutes and pours them each a healthy helping. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. Then again, that goes without saying, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Hermione blushes while accepting her glass of wine. They clink glasses and she takes a sip while relishing the hints of blackberry and cherry that glides down her throat.</p>
<p>"I don't currently possess the means to take you upon a proper date that I promised," Draco adds. "However-"</p>
<p>Hermione presses a languid finger against his lips, putting a halt to his nervous banter. "I think it's brilliant," she notes with a warm smile while raking his fringy bangs to the side. "I don't require monetary assistance to enjoy your company," she adds. "I believe you said the same not so long ago.."</p>
<p>"And I meant every word of it," he replies while putting his hand in hers. He raises it to his mouth and presses his lips to the back of her knuckles while looking up at her through his eyelashes. "How was work, love?"</p>
<p>"It's been nothing short of chaos at the Ministry," she shares while blowing the air from out of her bottom lip. "Kingsley has been piling up our workload and poor Harry has been driven to madness these last few weeks. Ginny is bound to burst at any moment and she's had the tendency to get rather mouthy.. mouthier than she already is, of course."</p>
<p>Draco rolls his eyes with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If I know anything about Scarhead, I have the confidence that he'll make it out unscathed. He's faced worse."</p>
<p>"You don't know Ginny," Hermione giggles.</p>
<p>Draco wrinkles his chin in agreement. Opening up the flat cardboard box, he places a slab of greasy cheese pizza on a plate and offers it to her. "Chicken wasn't on the menu today," he resentfully states under his breath.</p>
<p>"Is that what that smell was?" Hermione watches him in adoration, deeply moved by his advances and attempt at making their evening perfect.</p>
<p>"Speaking of work," Draco promptly deflects. "I'll be visiting the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow."</p>
<p>Folding up her piece of pizza and going in for a big bite, Hermione excitedly nods her head. "Of course!" she protests with a full mouth. "Why didn't I think of that?"</p>
<p>"It isn't a guaranteed position," he notes while shrugging. "Seeing as the entire wizarding community still views me as a traitorous swine.."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyebrows lower as she places a comforting hand over his. "You don't know that," she assures. "You've held a heavy hand in the maintenance of an entity that was tormenting the community."</p>
<p>"I suppose," he comments as his eyes search the ceiling in contemplation. "However, one thing is for certain: I strive to remain in the same vicinity as the important women in my life."</p>
<p>Hermione feels her heart melt at the stark vulnerability that he was displaying. There was nothing more attractive than a man of such great pride letting his guard down in the face of those he deeply cared for. Draco Malfoy was a person of great complexity that encompassed many layers. And she felt as though she was just scratching the surface. The thought that she would be able to uphold this endeavor was exhilarating.</p>
<p>"Where is she; Madison?"</p>
<p>"Upstairs," Draco replies while positioning his hands behind himself and reclining. "I suppose recognition is in order for her assistance in helping me set up this evening."</p>
<p>"You're really great with her," she comments with her lips pressed to the brim of her drink. "It's rather.. well, it's rather attractive. <em>Sexy</em>, one may call it."</p>
<p>A smirk traces Draco's lips as he indulges in her compliment. "Don't speak so soon," he warns. "Earlier this evening I almost transfigured her into a thimble just I could put an end to her torment."</p>
<p>"<em>Tormenting</em> you?" Hermione giggles. "Over what?"</p>
<p>Draco's line of vision falls to the floor as his mouth twists. "Well.." He grabs the wine bottle and fills his glass to the brim before taking a hefty sip. "She happens to believe that I.. have a certain fondness toward you."</p>
<p>"Is that what it was?" Hermione challenges with an arched brow. "You threatened to hex her based off the revelation that you were <em>fond </em>of me?"</p>
<p>"I believe the word 'love' may have been tossed around," he admits between glutenous gulps of wine.</p>
<p>Hermione shyly bows her head and pretends to pick at the cheese on her pizza while implementing sneaky looks at the blonde beside her. Draco fingers the inside to his collar while yanking it away from his neck.</p>
<p>"Not that I disagree," he hastily adds. "It's just that I.."</p>
<p>Hermione feels tempted to shush him once more just to put an end to the inner chaos he was experiencing. She knew how she truly felt about him, and she was acutely aware of his feelings for her. But there was no need to rush it, or to unhinge him to the point of unravelling.</p>
<p>So, she resorts to another way she can shut his mouth.</p>
<p>Placing her palms against the flannel blanket beneath them, she prowls toward him on hands and knees. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pushes his back against the ground as his hands magnetize to her hips. She delicately presses her lips against his while cupping her jawline with her hand.</p>
<p>"This evening has been nothing short of perfect," she whispers against his lips. "Me, you.. and an ungodly amount of grease that the Muggles seem to hold a liking toward."</p>
<p>Draco snickers against her lips while brushing his nose against hers. Hermione's mouth cracks into a grin as her eyes flutter open to meet his. Leaning her head against his chest, he wraps his arms snuggly around her upper body while resting his head onto the top of hers.</p>
<p>They recline their backs against the couch while peering over the captivating view of Big Ben and the Buckingham Palace. The scenery around them had evolved into a corresponding manner as the setting sun outside. A tint of orange, light pink and red blankets the city; twinkling against the pending night sky.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening is spent discussing their idealistic visions of the future together, drinking wine until the room was filled with jubilant light hearted banter, and playing Muggle board games. They had been so blissfully indulged in each other's company that their date didn't end until the sun was seen rising off in the distance beneath them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Six Months Later</strong>
</p><p>It was the first of September and Madison would be attending her first day at Hogwarts. It had been an eventful summer filled with trial and error in regards to magic and absorbing every piece of advice that Draco, Hermione, and Harry had to offer.</p><p>Madison’s parents had reopened the pub and allowed visitation at her leisure but maintained the same close-minded view of their daughter. It didn’t matter what they thought, however, as Madison had made her own family over summer and planned to continue her endeavor at Hogwarts.</p><p>Draco, Hermione, and Madison travelled by use of the local bus to King’s Cross Station. Her odd assortment of luggage and pet owl, gifted by Hermione, was curiously ogled at by the Muggles.</p><p>They meet Harry, Ginny, and their newborn son, James, at the train station. Harry crouches and levels himself with Madison while squaring her shoulders with his hands. “If anyone gives you trouble, Madi, don’t forget to mention that you have the Chosen One on your side.”</p><p>Ginny rolls her eyes while jutting her hip, propping little James against her side. “Don’t do that,” she advises Madison with a smirk. “The last thing we need is my husband’s head to inflate any larger than it already is.”</p><p>Madison giggles while lightly pinching James’ cheek.</p><p>“You’re always welcome at our home,” Ginny adds with a warm smile.</p><p>“Thanks Mrs. Potter,” Madison beams. “And thank you Harry. I know I haven’t been the easiest, but-”</p><p>“You were brilliant,” Harry cuts her off with a smile. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”</p><p>“Alright, then,” Draco announces while checking his pocket watch. “The train is leaving in 10 minutes.”</p><p>Madison says her final goodbyes to Harry, Ginny, and James before following Draco and Hermione to the barrier that separated platforms nine and ten.</p><p>“So I just.. run at the wall?” she questions while wringing her hands together.</p><p>Hermione nods reassuringly as Draco drapes an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “It’s like getting a tooth pulled,” she reasons. “One moment of discomfort and then it’s over.”</p><p>Draco furrows his eyebrows at Hermione while shaking his head. “Like <em>pulling a tooth</em>?” he scoffs. “Brilliant metaphor, love. Very reassuring.”</p><p>Madison giggles while positioning her hands against her luggage trolley. Her knuckles whiten with a firm grip as she approaches the barrier at a running pace. Once she comes into contact with the enchanted wall, she instantly teleports to the other side.</p><p>Draco interlaces his fingers with Hermione’s while pulling it up to his mouth for a quick kiss. “Ready?”</p><p>Hermione gives an excited nod as he leads them through the barrier at a brisk walk. Reaching the other side to the wall, they’re faced with welcome familiar surroundings to the Hogwarts Express. The train billows clouds of smoke and whistles signifying its pending departure.</p><p>Madison peers around their surroundings with her mouth held agape. Her eyes crinkle at the corners as she excitedly bounces on the balls of her feet. Draco feels an unwelcome lump forming in his throat while pulling Hermione in closer. She stretches a palm across his chest while comfortingly leaning her head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“You’re not <em>crying</em>, are you?” Madison teases Draco.</p><p>Draco clears his throat and viciously shakes his head while glaring at her. “There was something in my eye,” he lamely excuses.</p><p>Madison bolts into his arms, ripping him from Hermione’s grasp as he catches his footing. Draco pulls her into a bone crushing hug while swaying her from side to side.</p><p>“You be good, then,” he whispers while blinking back any trace of tears. “And don’t forget to write-”</p><p>“Once a week,” she finishes his sentence with a grin. “How could I forget?”</p><p>“I’ll only be a short trip away,” he reassures, sounding as though he was trying to comfort <em>himself </em>more than she. “I’ll be working five days a week at the Leaky Cauldron to stay close. So, <em>if</em> you need me..”</p><p>“Let her <em>go</em>, Draco,” Hermione laughs.</p><p>“Right.” Draco takes a step back from Madison and proudly positions his hands on her shoulders before doing one last quick scan. “I’ll see you around, then.”</p><p>“See you,” Madison replies as her voice cracks, fighting back the same tears that she had teased Draco. Turning to Hermione for a hug, she expresses her gratitude once more and finally gathers her belongings.</p><p>Draco stands with his hands docked in his pockets while watching Madison walk toward the train with her luggage trailing behind her. She turns to them one last time with an enthusiastic wave. Hermione is in his arms again, pressing her body firmly against his as a level of unspoken comfort. He kisses the top of her head while rocking her in his arms.</p><p>“She’ll be brilliant,” Hermione assures him, addressing his inner hesitation. “She has you.”</p><p>Draco tilts her chin up with the tip of his finger and presses his lips against hers. He adoringly strokes her cheek with his thumb while peering into her eyes. “And I have you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>